Amor prohibido
by maikysmithsa
Summary: Fate y Nanoha en una relación pero en su trayecto y verán que habrán personas y problemas que las separaran.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA SOY NUEVA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA! JEJEJE**

 **MSLN: NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA EL ANIME SERIA PURO YURI Y ANIMARIA ESTA HISTORIA JAJA (ENVERDAD SI LA ANIMARIA :C)**

AMOR PROHIBIDO

(POV. FATE)

Escuche la voz de mi madre, sabía que me estaba llamando pero como siempre solo no le hice caso, si quizás piensen que niña mala educada pues no, no lo soy, solo que estoy molesta con mi mama.

Yo Fate Testarossa estoy esperando en un Aeropuerto por que se le ocurre a mi hermosa madre, viajar hacia Japón para vivir con su pareja.

-"Alicia!" grita mi madre

-"Ya voy" Dirigiéndose hacia nosotras

Bueno como decía mi madre conoció a una persona después de 10 años de la muerte de mi padre, sabía que ella estaba saliendo con alguien pero nunca pensé sería algo tan serio para convivir, ahora viajando hacia Japón puedo ver que mi mama esta con un sonrisa, bueno supongo que esta fiel por convivir con la persona que ama.

Después de 8hrs de viaje estoy en Japón en la ciudad Uminari, esta todo tranquilo y se respira un aire libre, valla veo que mi mama ya no puede esperar ya que a mi hermana y a mí nos llama. Luego de tomar un taxi veo que paramos en un una casa grande.

"Es un buen vecindario" dije viendo la casa como sea, alguien está abriendo la puerta-"Bienvenidas"- hablo una mujer debe tener la misma edad que mi madre y veo que atrás de ella hay un chico casi mi edad, mi hermana no dice nada debe pensar lo mismo que yo.

Nos presentamos como debía hacerse-"Buenas, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa"- me incline como respeto y ella me dio una sonrisa-"Buenas, mi nombre es Alicia Testarrosa"- se presentó mi hermana.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chrono Harlaown"- dijo

-"Encantada"- dijo mi hermana extendiéndole la mano

-"Bueno ya que los chicos se presentaron me toca a mí"-dijo la señora que tenía la edad de mi madre-"MI nombre es Lindy Harlaown, encantada"- me sorprendí tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Mi madre nos miraba a mi hermana y a mí-"Bueno chicas quiero decir que Lindy es mi pareja"- estuve en shock unos poco segundo para que mi cerebro procese las palabras de mi madre, escuche una risilla de parte de mi hermana que me dijo-"Ay Fate no me digas que no lo sabias"-entonces pensé que mi hermana lo sabía-"Lo sabias?"-pregunte lose algo tonto pero bueno-"Si mama me lo dijo cuándo estabas tan concentrada en tu celular" no pude articular ni una sola palabra.

El tiempo paso las vacaciones se acabaron, me acostumbre a Lindy, descubrí que era una persona muy amable y que era muy detallista, en tanto en chrono le gustaba la misma cosas que yo asi que no hubo ningún problema, la pasábamos de arriba abajo juntos en el colegio pensaron que éramos novios, bueno mejor así ya que no quería más tarjetas en mi zapatero cada mañana y mi hermano no le importaba ya que decía que era un honor aparentar ser mi novio.

Chrono era muy amable, le pregunte el por qué no tenía novia si es muy simpático, pero el solo me respondió que aún no se atrevía a confesarse a la chica que le gusta, yo como su hermana le dije que no se preocupara que no habrá ni una chica que lo rechazaría y que se confesara de una buena vez, el solo sonrió y dijo que estaba bien así, yo no quería meterme en sus cosas pero era mi hermano.

Baje al comedor y allí estaba mi madre con Lindy-okasan, si ahora la llamo así es muy amable y me trata como su hija de sangre y ahora que lo veo mi mamá es muy feliz con ella y yo soy feliz por la dos, porque desde la muerte de mi padre nunca la vi sonreír como ahora y eso me hace feliz por ella, espero yo encontrar a una persona a quien amar igual que Chrono y okaa-san.

(POV. NANOHA)}

Yo Nanoha Takamachi con 20 años de edad trabajo de profesora en la escuela Uminari me acaban de trasladar y bueno como decirlo mi infancia no fue fácil sufrí mucho, como decirlo pues yo soy hermafrodita, pues si nací con órganos masculino y femenino como lo dije mi infancia no fue fácil todos se burlaban de mi cuando se enteraban de la forma de mi cuerpo siempre era rechazada por todos, menos por mis padre que se entristecían cuando veían que sufría pero yo no podía darme el lujo de verlos asi siempre les dije que no se preocuparan, aunque siempre odie esa parte de mí.

-"Nanoha, despierta se te hará tarde"- vi el reloj vi la hora y me apure en alistarme, bueno que podía decir a los 20 años sigo siendo una dormilona nyahaha. Me apresure en desayunar y Salí sin antes despedirme de mis padre.

Tome el autobús y al subir rápido mis ojos se fijaron en una cabellera rubia, de reojo veo que está allí con él, todos los días, otra vez siento que mi corazón se estruja, fruncí el ceño al ver que le susurraba algo al oído y ella se reía, me pregunto qué relación tienen, serán novios me pregunto.

Al llegar al colegio todos los profesores me saludaban con una risilla fue a mi oficina y de reojo la veo con el mismo chico, y todas las chicas y chicos los veían algunas decían "Que bella pareja hacen" otros solo decían-"Perdí mi oportunidad"- en verdad hacen buena pareja, pero que rayos porque me siento así con solo verla.

-"Nanoha concéntrate"-Dije dándome palmaditas en mi rostro

-"Sensei"- me llama una estudiante

_"Si?"- le respondo, aunque no sé pero siento que alguien me vigila y siento una corriente por mi espalda volteo y no veo a nadie "Habrá sido mi imaginación?"-me pregunto.

-"Sucede algo sensei"- Me pregunta mi alumna que no me había dado cuenta que seguía allí

-"Ah?, no, no pasa nada"- Hice una risilla algo nerviosa espero que me halla creído

-"Mmm..."-

-"N-no vamos"- Dije

-"SI"- dijo

(POV. FATE)

-"Buenos días Fate"- Me sonríe y sigue bebiendo su café.

-"Buenos días Fate-chan"- Saluda mi mama

-"Buenos días oka-san, Chrono"- Con un sonrisa y una reverencia me voy a sentar a tomar el desayuno-"Mi mamá sigue durmiendo?"- pregunto-"Si, no la deje dormir jaja" okey creo que ignorare lo que dijo.

Termine de desayunar Chrono y yo nos dirigimos a salir, como siempre tomamos el autobús y conversamos, pero desde un tiempo siento que alguien me vigila. Mi hermano me cuenta un chiste al oído para que nadie escuche y la verdad la ocurrencia de mi hermano de verdad me hace reír.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y veo como todos nos miran mi hermano y yo estamos caminando y las chicas solo me miran y a mi hermano parecen triste supongo que están enamoradas de mi hermano valla que pena que mi hermano no les haga caso. De repente la veo a ella, si a ella a la persona por la que mi corazón late, pero no la veo sola, No! la veo con un alumna conversando y riendo feliz mente desearía que esa sonrisa sea dirigida solo para mí.

Me pregunto si sabrá de mi existencia si por lo menos sabe que existo. Bueno la clase está empezando debo correr a mi salón.

(POV. NANOHA)

En dirección la directora me asigno un nuevo salón ya que la tutora del salón se fue de vacaciones por su embarazo, y ahora estoy al frente de mi nuevo salón estoy nerviosa como cuando me trasladaron.

Entre al salón y allí estaba ella, creo que no se percató de mi presencia y veo que tampoco los demás Alisto un poco mi voz y golpeo la pizarra para que presten atención- todos voltean menos ella.

-"Buenos días chicos, desde hoy seré su nueva tutora, espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha- Dije aunque por dentro estaba muerta de nervios.

Cuando hable ella volteo y cruzamos miradas pude ver unos ojos color rubíes tan hipnotizable, como podía ser que esa chica que ni siquiera se su nombre me haga sentir así.

De repente nuestra mirada fue interrumpida por una alumna.

_"¿Sensei, pasa algo?"- Dijo

-"No"- Estaba nerviosa como podía quedarme así con solo mirarla

Después de tiempo todos se presentaron y las clases transcurrieron normalmente en el receso tenía que llevar algunos cuaderno para mi oficina, pero era algo pesados se me haría muy difícil, de repente alguien levanto los cuadernos y para mi sorpresa era ella quien me ayudo.

-"Le ayudo sensei"- Dijo y yo no pude estar más roja por su cercanía cuando solo la veía de lejos

-"Cl-claro"- Ahh.. Como puedo estar tartamudeando pensara que soy extraña

Caminamos hasta mi oficina y dejó en mi escritorio los cuadernos.

-"Gracias Testarossa-san"- Estaba algo nerviosa de dirigirle la palabra.

-"Fue un placer Sensei"- Me dirigió una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar

La vi marcharse con sus amigas -Veo que es una chica muy amable y amigable- Pensé, ahora tengo que revisar todo los cuadernos de los alumnos.

-"Hola Nanoha-chan, que tal tu nuevo salón?"- Me pregunto Teane ella es una buena amiga ella sabe mi secreto y fue mi primera amiga en que me acepto tal cual soy, es amable y muy alegre quizás sea eso que nos conectó.

-"Hola Teane, me fue bien aunque tengo trabajo y nose si acabare rápido para comer algo"-

-"Ohh.. Vamos solo un momento comamos algo en la cafetería, yo invito"- Estaba tan feliz que no le podía decir que no

-"Esta bien, vamos"- Le dije con una sonrisa

-"Si!"

Camino hacia la cafetería nos encontramos con Shari y Vice-Kun los cuatros nos sentamos en una mesa y vimos como los alumnos estaban tan animados conversando y otros comiendo.

Mientras los cuatro conversamos sobre los alumnos que eran un tanto problema y también de los buenos. Pude escuchar lo que algunas chicas decían.

-"Mira, ahí está ella"-Le decía una chica a su amiga –"Es tan bella con esos ojos, con ese cabello tan dorado como el oro"- Lleve mi mirada hacia donde ellas estaban mirando y para mi sorpresa era ella, y pude ver que estaba con ese chico peli azul.

-"Pero creo que ya tiene novio y mira esta justo a su lado"- le dijo su amiga a la otra

Como pensé era su novio bueno creo que eso era más que obvio no estarías a lado de alguien tanto tiempo sin ser algo no? Nyahaha en que estoy pensado ella solo es una alumna y no debo sentir algo por un alumno o alumna soy profesora y eso va contra mi ética

-"Lose pero no me rendiré, le seguiré poniendo cartas en su zapatero, además no soy la única que piensa así todos seguirán intentando y yo no me quedare atrás"- Mmm... Ahora que la veo mejor creo que ella es Ginga Nakajima o creo que así es su apellido y la otra es Suzuka Tsukimura.

Veo como todos se retiran y ella también con él.

 **NO SE SI LES GUSTA, USTEDES ME DICEN SI LA CONTINUO**

 **TAMBIEN DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS Y TAMBIEN SI SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA NO SOY MUY BUENA DESCRIBIENDO LOS MOVIMIENTOS ASI QUE DISCULPEN**

 **ESTA EL MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, CON HASTA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**MSLN: NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA EL ANIME SERIA PURO YURI Y ANIMARIA ESTA HISTORIA JAJA (ENVERDAD SI LA ANÍMARIA :C)**

(POV. FATE)

Después de verla a ella conversando con una alumno ingrese a mi salón y me encontré con mis amigas.

-"Buenos días Fate-chan"- Me saludo Hayate esa chica aparte de ser mi amiga es como una hermana aunque puede ser un dolor de cabeza a veces.

-"Hola Hayate"- Puse mis cosas en mi asiento y comencé hablar con ella y otras amigas

-"¿Y se enteraron?"- Dijo una compañera

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Pregunto Hayate algo curiosa y cruzando sus piernas.

-"Que hoy nos enseñaran una nueva profesora"

-"Oh.. Así que nos enseñara una profesora nueva eh!"- Dije como si me interesaba hasta que escuche la voz y un golpe en la pizarra cuando volteé choque con unos ojos lavandas tan hermoso, me sorprendí porque nuestra miradas se cruzaron y parecía que ninguna quería apartarla, bueno yo no quería hacerlo hasta que un compañero interrumpió nuestra conexión.

No podía concretarme en la clase solo podía mirarla allí y recordar su nombre -"Nanoha"- dije, era lo único que mi mente pensaba solo en ella y en su hermosa figura muy bien cuidad. "Basta Fate no piense así me"- dije -"Desde cuando tengo esos pensamientos"- Me sonroje a pensar en cómo se vería sin ropa "-Wou como puedo pensar en eso, vamos Fate concéntrate es linda sí, pero como comenzaría a hablarle es una profesora y seguro que tiene a alguien ya.

Con ese pensamiento pasaron las horas y toco la hora de receso y la vi que se iba a retirar pero vi que intentaba cagar nuestro cuaderno y se le era muy pesado-"Es tu oportunidad Fate"-Dije, asechándome a ella, veo que no se percató de mi presencia. Levante los cuadernos y digo

-"¿Le ayudo sensei?"- Pregunto sosteniendo los cuadernos y mirándola fijamente

-"Cl-claro"- Esta tartamudeando debe estar algo avergonzada y veo sus mejillas con un color carmesí que bella.

Y bueno pensaran como esto surgió como me pude fijar en esta bella profesora sin saber su nombre pues verán eso fue cuando ingrese a este colegio.

 **FLASHBACK**

-"Apúrense chicos se va hacer tarde"-

-"Mama espéranos"- Dice Chrono

-"Muevan sus piernas jovencitos"- Dice Lindy mirándonos y cruzando sus brazos

-"¿Oka-san a dónde vamos?"- Pregunto Alicia

-"Apúrate Fate"- Gritaba Lindy a la menor de los hermanos

-"Esperen, no puedo correr con el helado en mano"- Dije pero al no fijarme choque con alguien –"Ah.. Duele"- Dije, pero alguien me tendió su mano y allí la pude ver a una chica con el cabello cobrizo y los ojos lavandas –"Eh?, si claro"- Me pare y a verla pude ver que era a ella con quien choque y al bajar la mirada pude ver mi helado tirado, creo que ella se dio cuenta de mi helado y quiso comprarme uno pero le dije que no se preocupara pero ella insistió y al final me lo compro, me sonroje y estuve avergonzada –"G-gr-gracias"- Dije, estaba tan sonrojada que no me di cuenta que se había marchado.

Después de 20 minutos caminado llegamos a la escuela que estudiaríamos y la vi allí, ahí estaba ella hablando supongo que con la directora del colegio. Desde ese día no dejaba de mirarla, todos los días la veía en el autobús estaba siempre con su coleta para un lado, al llegar al colegio siempre, siempre, siempre cada vez que voy a mi zapatero desde comenzamos el año escolar encuentro tarjetas o chocolate llegue a cansarme de recibir, no es que sea mala agradecida solo que no me gusta esos detalles. Desde que pensaban que salía con Chrono pararon eso detalles, aparte de que no me molesta que piense que estoy con él ya que es mi hermano me quita un peso de encima.

Y así fue como la conocí aparte de verla en el colegio y sola mirarla.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahora estoy yendo a su oficina a dejar los cuadernos.

-"Gracias Testarossa-san"-

-"Fue un placer, sensei"- Di mi mejor sonrisa y me retire y voy donde estas las demás

Veo que Hayate y Chrono me esperan

-"Disculpen la tardanza"- Dije y ellos me sonríen

-"No te preocupes"- Dicen -"¿Vamos?"-Y yo asiento con la cabeza

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería veo como todos nos miran a Chrono y a mi algo que ya llegue a acostumbrarme aunque pensé que así ya no me enviarían tarjetas o chocolate solo funciono en un cierto tiempo pero siguen dejándome eso presentes.

-"Valla parecen que siguen con el teatrito de ser novios"- Dice Hayate con una sonrisa picara

Chrono solo sonríe –"Pues si"- Dice, pero pienso que debería salir ya con alguien pero el sigue diciendo que no.

Después de comprar nos retiramos a nuestros salones.

El tiempo pasa y acomodo mis cosas para retirarme hasta que escucho mi nombre en el alta voz –"Señorita Fate Testarossa acercase a la sala de profesores"-

-"¿Ahora qué hiciste Fate?"- Pregunta Hayate algo confundida

-"Nada"- Dije sin mirarla

Me dirigí a las sala de profesores y allí la vi a ella a Nanoha sentada hablando con una profesora muy sonrientemente. "Agg" que es este sentimiento que siento cuando la veo con alguien "¿Celos?" No, no lo creo pero.. Ha se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, cálmate Fate solo saluda

-"¿Buenas tardes me llamo?"- Pregunte a la profesora quien estaba con Nanoha.

-"Si, gracias por venir Testarossa-san"- Me dio unos papeles –"Entrégaselo a Chrono Harlaown, aunque lo llame él no quiere recibir estos papeles y supe que usted es muy cercana a él por eso le pido el favor de que lo entregue en sus manos"- Dijo, yo asentí y antes de retirarme pude ver como Nanoha me miraba tan atentamente y pude ver en sus ojos un poco de ¿tristeza? Como puede estar triste si hace rato la pude ver reír, bueno me retire y fui al salón a ver si Hayate me seguía esperando pero cuando fui no había nadie.

-"Maldita mapache me la pagaras"- Dije pero nadie me escucho, suspire

Al salir de la escuela pude ver a lo lejos a Nanoha fui corriendo asía ella pero tropecé y caí

-"AUCH!"-

-"¿Estas bien?"- me extendió la mano para poder ponerme de pie

-"Si, gracias"- Dije sin notarme avergonzada

-"Nyahaha"- Se rio, "¿Se habrá reído de mí?"- pensé

-"Toma"- Me tendió un pañuelo –"¿Para qué?"- pregunte

–"Para que te limpies la cara, está llena de polvo nyhaha"- Oh valla es cierto me mire en el reflejo de mi cel. Me limpie rápido "Que vergüenza" pensé

-"¿Vamos?"- Dijo

-"Si claro"-

Conversamos de camino a tomar el autobús y descubrí que teníamos gustos iguales.

Al llegar a tomar el autobús Nanoha tropieza y antes que caiga la sostengo entre mis brazos.

No podía argumentar ninguna palabra la tenía tan cerca que tenía ganas de besarla desde que la vi me atrajo su belleza y cuando la iba viendo me atrajo su humildad, esos labios tan carnosos y rosado, esos ojos lavando que me atrajeron la primera vez y ese cabello cobrizo que parece una cascada de fuego. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que pude sentir su respiración.

Hasta que escuche la bocina del autobús y me sorprendí al igual que Nanoha nos levantamos y me arregle y subí al autobús ella también el autobús estaba tan lleno que no podía separarme de Nanoha ella estaba al frente mío y cada vez nuestro cuerpo se acercaban pase mi mano por debajo y pude sentir algo, después pude sentir un bulto por mi entre pierna me sorprendí y creo que Nanoha se dio cuenta ya que intento alejarse pero mientras más intentaba alejarse más cerca se ponía y podía sentir el bulto, Nanoha estaba sonrojada, "¿porque?"- Me pregunte

-"N-na-nanoha"- Estaba sonrojada era la primera vez que sentía algo así y creo que estaba algo sorprendida.

-"F-fa-Fate"- Estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y se escucha también saliendo de su boca

Ella estaba algo sonrojada-"¿Estas bien?"- Pregunte aun sintiendo el bulto en mi entre pierna y viendo fijamente a los ojos a nanoha –"Si Testarossa-san"- Me sorprendí volvió a llamarme por mi apellido –"Fate"- Me vio con una cara sorprendida-"¿Qué?"- dijo –"Llámame Fate"- Dije sin mirarla agachando la cabeza pude ver algo sobresaliendo por los pantalones de Nanoha, tenía curiosidad y de repente comencé en acercarme a Nanoha y ella se vía mas roja y yo no pude más.

El carro paró de repente y llegamos a bajar, Nanoha estaba algo sonrojada pero alejada de mí y yo no sabía que hacer como decir lo que vi

Nanoha estaba algo cabizbaja y comenzó a hablar.

-"Lo siento"- Escuche decir

-"¿Porque?"- Pregunte, aunque sabía la razón quería escucharlo de su boca

-"Por lo que paso en el autobús"- Ella estaba roja

-"¿Que fue eso?"- Pregunte

-"Y-yo"- Sabia que no quería hablar de eso

-"No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar de eso no insistiré"- Quería saber pero no quería obligarla a decirme si no estaba cómoda. Cuando llego la hora de separarnos ella me detuvo –"Tú también, llámame solo Nanoha"- Sonreí y las dos Cogimos caminos separados pero podría decir que hoy fue un gran día, pare en alto cuando me acorde de las hojas que tenía que darle a Chrono.

 **Reviews:**

 **Love novels:** _No, gracias a ti por leerlo y darle una oportunidad a esta historia y espero que te guste más adelante ;)_

 **Guest:** _Que bueno que te haya gustado y les des una oportunidad ;)_

 **Saizoouuuh:** _Pues sí, Nanoha es futanari aquí, ya que leí varias historias y la mayoría es Fate la futanari así que quise variar. Disculpa si no lo entendiste: Ginga hablaba con Susuka sobre Fate y Nanoha solo escuchaba lo que decían._

 **DISCULPEN POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO.**

 **Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE NO SOY BUENA DESCRIBIENDO LOS MOVIMIENTOS ASI QUE ME DISCULPO.**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

(POV NANOHA)

Estaba en la sala de profesores hablando con Teane de repente escuche que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta cuando mire al frente estaba Fate. "Que hace aquí" Pensé pero Teane comenzó a hablarle diciéndole que le entregara unos papeles al alumno Chrono Harlaown al escuchar ese nombre no sé porque sentí algo de tristeza y que algo se rompía en mi interior al marcharse dirigió su mirada así mí, "¿Se abra dado cuenta que la miraba?"

-"Bueno creo que se hace rato y ya me tengo que ir"- Dije sin mirar a Teane

-"Espera Nanoha"- Me sostuvo de un brazo Teane –"¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?"- Estaba algo nerviosa que le respondería aún no he pensado en la respuesta.

-"Dame un poco de tiempo"- Se lo dije y ella me soltó

Al salir del colegio estaba tan distraída pensando en lo que Teane me dijo que no me di cuenta que alguien se me acercaba.

-"AUCH!"- Escuche y me sorprendí pero para mi sorpresa era Fate-chan, ¿Fate-chan? Okey? Desde cuando la llamo así, vamos Nanoha concéntrate

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunte y extendí mi mano para que se levantara.

-"Si, gracias"- Pude ver su cara algo roja me pregunto porque, pero para mi sorpresa noto que su cara esta con polvo debe ser por la caída, se ve tan chistosa.

-"Nyahaha"- Reí en voz alta, rayos espero que no piense que me reí por su caída

-"Toma" Le dije y le extendí mi pañuelo

-"Para qué?"- Mmm veo que no se dio cuenta que su rostro está llena de polvo, se veía tan tierna

-"Para que te limpies la cara, está llena de polvo Nyahaha"- Saco su celular y parece que se está viendo en el reflejo de su celular y rápido se limpió.

-"Vamos?"- Pregunte pero estaba algo avergonzada como podía decir eso que vergüenza

-"Si claro"- Si por fin tendré un tiempo a solas con ella

Mientras caminamos para tomar el auto bus me Fate-chan me preguntaba sobre mis gustos y me di cuenta que ella y yo coincidíamos en gusto.

De repente tropecé con algo y estaba apunto caer, pero el golpe nunca lo sentí al abrir los ojos me encontré con los ojos rubíes, estaba tan cerca podía sentir su respiración quería besarla pero qué pensaría ella quizás piense que soy rara.

La conocí un día de verano cuando por accidente tropecé con ella esos ojos rubíes que eran tan intensos como ahora. Pude ver que ella estaba mirando algo en el suelo y al bajar mi mirada pude ver un helado tirado y me di cuenta que era el suyo y por mi culpa esta tirado le dije que me disculpara y que le compraría un helado pero ella se negó pero al final accedió me despedí de ella tan rápido posible y me retire iba llegando tarde al colegio que sería trasladada y hablando con la directora la vi a ella caminando por los pasillo y desde allí la vi todos los días en la escuela hasta que me di cuenta que ella subía al mismo autobús que yo a la misma hora y desde allí la miraba desde la distancia y ahora mírenme sostenida en sus brazos tan cerca que tenía ganas de besarla.

Para mi mala suerte nos interrumpen el autobús quería estar sostenida más tiempo en sus brazos al pararnos subimos al autobús pero estaba muy lleno y estaba tan cerca de Fate-chan estaba al frente de ella y nuestro cuerpo cada vez se acercaban más y Fate-chan por accidente paso sus mano por mi miembro y estaba algo excitada que sentía mi miembro casi erecto estaba rosando con Fate-chan y creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso y tenía que alejarme de ella pero mientras más intentaba separarme más me acercaba ya aunque el autobús estaba repleto de pasajeros.

-"N-Na-Nanoha"- Por dios que bella se ve esta sonrojada y que bien se siente escuchar mi nombre saliendo de su boca "Cálmate Nanoha no está bien pensar así en esta situación"- pensé

-"F-fa-Fate"- Oh dios, estaba rosando con su entre pierna y se sentía tan bien, rayos la llame por su nombre quizás le disguste

-"Estas bien?"- Pude escuchar diciendo eso mirándome –"Si Testarossa-san"- No podía darme el lujo de llamarla por su nombre que tal se disgusta y es lo que no quiero.

-"Fate"- Estaba con un cara sorprendida que decía

-"Que?"- No compendia nada

-"Llámame Fate"- Dijo estaba agachada la cabeza que creo que no puede ver la sonrisa que llevo en el rostro

Pero de repente veo que se está acercando más a mí y a mi entrepierna estaba tan roja de tenerla cerca pero de repente el autobús paro y nos pudimos bajar me sentía avergonzada que estuve alejada de ella.

-"Lo siento"- Es lo único que podía decir estaba tan sonrojada al sentirla tan cerca

-"Porque"-

-"Por lo que paso en el autobús"- ¿Estaba roja que más podía decirle? ella me estaba mirando y los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente

-"Que fue eso?"- Dijo, ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Que tengo un reproductor masculino? No, no podía decirle ¿Y si se aleja de mí?

-"Y-yo"-

-"No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar de eso no insistiré"-Fue lo que dijo pero podía ver en sus ojos que quería respuestas, al llegar a separarnos la sostuve del brazo y le dije –"Tú también solo llámame Nanoha"- Ella me sonrió y las dos nos retiramos de allí a llegar a mi casa estaba pensado en lo que paso en el autobús como pude excitarme con solo un roce de su mano y aun peor que estaba apegada a su cuerpo y estaba frotándome con ella por dios que pensara Fate

-"Fate"- Dije en voz alta pero recordando lo que ella me hizo sentir solo con un roce –"Mi Fate-chan"- Ahora sé que puedo llamarla por su nombre porque ella me lo pidió este día fue uno de los mejores.

Luego de pensar en lo sucedido de hoy con Fate-chan también recordé de lo Teane ¿Qué puedo hacer? como le digo que yo ya no siento nada por ella, claro ella fue una gran amiga y estaba a mi lado siempre, pero también fue mi novia y aunque nuestra relación no duro y ella sabía mi secreto me llevo bien con ella ahora y no quiero romper ese vínculo.

Entro a la ducha pero antes puse una música, al abrir el grifo pensé en Fate y lo magnifica sonrisa que tenía y que solo era dirigida así mí.

Al salir de la ducha pude ver un mensaje de Teane borre rápido el mensaje si me dice algo mañana solo diré que no me llego ningún mensaje estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir y así llegue a mi cama y me tire y el Morfeo llego y quede totalmente dormida.

Mensaje de texto:

Podemos vernos hoy?

CASA TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN

-"No, no iré"- Dijo el mayor de los hermano

-"Porque no Chrono?"- Dijo su madre

-"Porque no! y es… todo"- Estaba molesto no quería irme de aquí y ni alejarme de ella

-"Chrono entiende tienes que ir"- No sé porque mi hijo no quiere decirme por qué pero tengo que intentar que me lo cuente

-"Mamá por favor no me mandes de viaje no me alejen de ustedes"- No podía soportar que me alejen de ella, de ella no.

-"Esta bien hijo no insistiré, pero espero que no te arrepientas"- Suspire

-"Gracias madre"- La abrase tan fuerte como pude.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Estaba en mi oficina revisando mi horario hasta que alguien toco la puerta

-"Buenas Nanoha-chan"- Saludo Teane teniendo un café en la mano

-"Buenas Teane"- Le sonreí y me extendió el café

-"Toma para empezar una mañana con energía"- Tome un sorbo y sí que lo necesitaba

-"Gracias Teane te debo una"-

-"De nada, bueno me marcho porque mi salón debe estar armando un escándalo"-

-"Bye"- Dije con un suspiro, pensé que me hablaría sobre el mensaje de texto

TOC, TOC escuche en mi puerta y allí estaba Fate

-"Si? Necesitas algo?"- Estaba nerviosa pero tenía que verle la cara

-"Ehh.. Bueno"- Vamos di algo Fate no puedes estar quieta sin decirle nada

-"Nanoha"- Vamos Fate dilo no te avergüences

Acercándome a Nanoha y ella estando de pie pude ver que su rostro estaba algo sonrojado pero no pare estaba al frete de ella hasta que de repente se calló su café al piso, quise recogerlo pero me cruce con la mano de Nanoha.

Fate está al frente mío por dios Nanoha que hago su rostro está cerca mío que puedo ver sus labios tan carnosos.

Pude ver que Nanoha no diría así que empezare yo

-"N-na-nano-Nanoha"- Vamos Fate no es hora de estar tartamudear

-"Si Fate"- Moe que linda se ve así me da ganas de abrazarla

-"Pues yo quería preguntarle a usted si desea tomar algo después de clases"- Si por fin lo hice

Esa propuesta me dio por sorpresa pero ni loca me negaría a una petición y más si es de Fate-chan

-"Claro Fate-chan"- OH dios que dije se me salió el "CHAN"

-"Fate-chan?"- Dios como puede sonar tan lindo mi nombre en sus labios

-"Perdón no quise decirlo así"- Si Nanoha discúlpate

-"No te preocupes si gustas puede llamarme así Nanoha"- La sostuve del brazo y le sonreí

Fate-chan eres tan adorable

-"Bueno Fate-chan debe ir a clases"-

-"Si Nanoha"

Abrió la puerta para que Fate salga pero por accidente cae encima mío.

-"Perdón Nanoha, estas bien?"- Dios como puedo caer de nuevo encima de ella

-"Si Fate-chan no te preocupes"- Amo como se preocupa pero ahora que me doy cuenta está muy cerca de mí y mi cuerpo puede sentir sus pechos rosando con los míos dios Fate-chan me vas a matar

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo estaba encima de Nanoha y pude sentir de nuevo ese bulto bajo mi entre pierna, comencé a moverme sobre ella y pude escuchar que gemía.

Fate se movía y pude sentir que mi miembro reacciona.

-"Fa-Fate para"- Tenia que detenerla sino no podré controlarme.

-"Na-Nanoha"- No pude contenerme más, se sentía tan bien que no quería parar.

-"Fate vamos para"- La agarre por sus caderas e intente sepárame de ella, ya estaba a punto de perder el control.

Fate se levanta con un sonrojo y yo también dios como poder explicárselo –"Fate yo..- Fui interrumpida por unos dedos que se posaron en mis labios –"No digas nada Nanoha te espero en la salida"- y así vi a Fate salir por la puerta de mi oficina.

-Oh por dios que hice me estaba excitando con solo rozar con Nanoha y para el colmo cuando ella pidió que me detenga no pude hacerlo y ahora la tendré que ver en la salida

Dios Fate en que te has metido ahora.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **SAIZOOUUUH:Pues lara un poco de spoiler ellas nos serán separadas por que una sea mayor pero si por conflictos amorosos, ya que lo mio no es trama y ni siquiera se hacer una... asi xdxd ya te spoiler un poco lo del futuro.**

 **LOVE NOVELE:Espero que te sigan gustando ;) yo también quisiera s** **aber xdxd Por cierto me eh dado cuenta que eres tu quien escribe FAKE LOVE y pues... me preguntaba si lo vas a continuar, porque me a gustado la historia. bye**

 **GUEST:Pues espero que te parezca interesante y lo disfrutes :)**

 **Y también si hay alguna falta ortográficas perdón es que son las 6am y pues me tengo que ir al cole y no puedo dar el tiempo de corregir así que bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**MSLN: No me pertenece ya que si lo fuera lo haría Yuri que hasta me denunciarían xdxd**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Llego la hora de salida y no sé cómo verle la cara a Nanoha.

-"EH! Fate-san"- Escuche a lo lejos. Eran dos chicas del otro salón "Que querrán"- Suspire

-"¿Si?"- Así Fate trátalas bien

-"Me gustaría invitarla a tomar algo"-

-"Gracias por la oferta pero tengo que declinar"- Pude ver su rostro algo de tristeza, piensa Fate di algo mas –"Pero si deseas otro día podíamos tomar algo después de clases"- Pude ver su rostro de alegría, no me gusta que las personas se pongan triste y más si es por mi culpa –"Claro Fate-san"

-"Hasta mañana Ginga"-

-"Hasta mañana Fate-san"-

Me dirigía hasta la oficina de Nanoha pero pude verla hablando con la profesora Teane

Agg como me disgusta cada vez que la veo tan cerca de ella y más si SU MANO ESTA ACARICIANDO SU ROSTRO! Vamos contrólate Fate.

-"Ujum!"- Dije con tono alto.

-"¿Oh... Señorita Testarossa, que le trae por aquí?"- Dijo pero solo mire a Nanoha y ella estaba algo sonrojada, no puede ser no lo creo, no creo que ella y profesora Teane estén juntas.

-"Fate-chan espérame en un momento me alisto"- Fui a mi oficina para alistarme pero pude darme cuenta que Fate estaba con el ceño fruncido, ¿le habrá pasado algo en el camino?

-"Ya estoy lista"-

-"¿Desde cuando tienes esas confianza con la señorita Testarossa, Nanoha?"- Teane me estaba mirando algo rara.

-"Pues Fate-chan y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien"- Dije, pero pude ver que Teane estaba mirando algo rara a Fate.

De repente pude sentir una mano que me estaba jalando y pude ver que era Fate estaba apurada y salimos rápido del instituto que no pude despedirme de Teane.

-"¿Fate estas bien?"- No podía creer que Nanoha tenga una relación con la profesora Teane simplemente no quiero creer eso.

-"Fate-chan dime algo"- Que le pasa a Fate porque esta así.

Paramos en una cafetería y Fate seguía sin hablar.

-"Nanoha disculpa si te hice daño yo no queri..."- Pero Fui interrumpida por un abrazo de Nanoha

-"No importa Fate"- Dijo sin aun soltarme –"Vamos adentro"- Dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la cafetería –"Claro"- Le di una sonrisa.

La cafetería olía rico y fuimos asentarnos en una esquina.

-"¿Que desean?"- Dijo la mesera

-"Meda un Café y un torta de chocolate"- dije –"¿Y tu Nanoha que vas a pedir?"- La mire y parecía que estaba dudando parecía una niña con esas muecas que hacía.

-"A mí me da una taza de chocolate y también una torta de chocolate"- Dios Fate pensara que aun soy una niña por pedir chocolate.

-"Enseguida"- y la mesera se marcho

No sabía cómo hablar con Nanoha por lo de hoy en la mañana.

-"¿Fate?"- ¿Porque Fate estará así?, está muy callada

-"¿E-eh, Si?"- Debo decir algo sino Nanoha se empezara aburrirse.

-"Te encuentras bien Fate te he notado algo Callada"-

-"Si no te preocupes Nanoha"- Dios Fate sí que no sabes mentir

-"Aquí están sus pedidos"- Dijo la mesera y pude ver que sabía exquisito

Comencé a comer la torta de chocolate hasta que Fate dijo algo

-"Lo siento Nanoha"- Dijo, pero aun yo no entendía por qué se disculpaba

-"Porque te disculpas Fate?-

-"P-por lo que paso h-hoy en la m-mañana"- Estaba algo avergonzada de recordar esas imágenes

-"Oh."- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Estaba tan roja que no pude decir nada mas Fate se está disculpando cuando yo tenía la culpa, sabía lo que era pero aun así no se lo dije, tengo que decirle que es lo que soy, aunque se aleje es lo único que puedo hacer para que no se siente culpable.

-"Fate yo tengo algo que decirte"- Pude ver como su rostro se levantaba en sus ojos pude ver algo de tristeza y no era eso lo que yo quería ver en su rostro aunque esto signifique que se aleje de mí y que llegue a odiarme por acercarme a ella tengo que decírselo.

-"Fate lo que paso en la mañana y también la otra vez en el autobús fue toda mi culpa. Yo soy H-he-ma..."- Vamos Nanoha dilo –"Yo soy una persona Hermafrodita Fate"-

Las palabras de Nanoha hacían ecos en mi cabeza, no podía creer eso Nanoha tenía, más bien por eso sentía eso.

-"Y-yo Fate tengo dos miembro tanto Femenino como masculino"- Pude ver a Fate algo consternada.

-"Nanoha yo..."- Iba a terminar de hablar pero fui interrumpida por ella.

-"Si ya no me quieres hablar entenderé"- Sabia que Fate me odiaría mayormente todos se alejaban de mi al enterarse de lo que soy pero veo que Fate es igual, quizás debo pensar en Teane ella fue la única quien me apoyo aunque paso muchas cosas con ella quizás la vuelva a querer si lo intentamos.

-"NO! Nanoha yo quiero estar a tu lado no me importa nada más"- Escuchar salir esas palabras por su boca y eso me hizo realmente feliz escuchar que la persona que te gusta te acepte.

-"Fate pero yo no soy normal"- Pude escuchar un suspiro de Fate.

-"Entonces Nanoha yo tampoco soy normal"-

¿Eh? Pero que dice Fate no puedo entender.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fate?"- Vamos Fate dile que la quieres es tu oportunidad.

-"Nanoha y-yo e-est-estoy e-ena..."- Vamos Fate es tu oportunidad díselo ya.

Fate estaba actuando raro, que le pasa porque esta así no lo puedo entender Vamos Fate dime algo.

-"Nanoha yo"- Dilo Fate tu puedes –"Estoyenamoradadeusted"-

-"¿Eh?"- Fate lo dijo tan rápido que no la pude entender –"Fate disculpa pero no te entendí"-

Dios Nanoha no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo que me está dando vergüenza

-"Dije que yo estoy enamorada de usted"-

-"Oh ya veo nyahaha"- *Procesando información* -"Espera, ¿Qué!?"- ¿Dios que está pasando pero que está diciendo Fate-chan ella está enamorada de mí?

-"Fate yo..."-

-"Yo sé que tu no estas enamorada de mí, pero quise que lo supieras" Dije y pague mi deuda y Salí corriendo de la cafetería.

-"Fate-chan!"- Grite la perseguí pero no la alcance, por dios Fate no escuchaste mi respuesta.

Era tan rápida que perdí su pista.

Cuando llegue a casa vi que hoy tampoco vendrían mis padres y solo podía pensar lo que Fate-chan me dijo.

HOGAR HAORLOWN

Al llegar a casa después de la carrera de mi vida y decirle a Nanoha lo que sentía no podía más.

-"Estoy en casa"- Dije sin tener en cuenta que mi hermano Chrono estaba en la sala.

-"Tan tarde vienes Fate, pensé que te había pasado algo iba a salir a buscarte"- Dice mirándome y acercándose a mí.

-"No te preocupes Chrono solo me fui a tomar algo con alguien en la salida"-

-"Entiendo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir oka-san está preocupada por ti, ahora está en la cocina"-

-"Vale"- Dije marchando hacia la cocina.

(POV. CHRONO)

Como sabia seguro Fate se habrá enamorado de alguien y la perderé no, no puedo perderla desde la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella sé que eso no puede ser posible porque ahora ella y yo somos hermanos pero no lo puedo evitar ella me gusta mucho por eso no quería irme de viaje no quería que me separaran de ella, por eso no me molesta estar con ella y que piensen que somos novios, más bien estoy feliz por eso así nadie se le acercaría pero ahora que sé que llego tarde porque fue a tomar algo con alguien y eso me molesta mucho quien fue quien se atrevió a invitarte algo.

(POV FATE)

Después de hablar con Chrono y que mi mamá me regañara me fui a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha para que mi cuerpo se relajara por un día tan agotador.

-"Nanoha"- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes que mis ojos se cerraran.

 ** _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

-"Fate te estaba buscando"- dije, pero al voltearse no era ella se parecía pero no era ella.

-"¿Disculpa? Creo que me confundes con mi hermana menor, yo soy Alicia"- Dijo y yo me quede en Shock no sabía que Fate tenía una hermana gemela-"Disculpa no qui..."- pero no termine de hablar –"Oh Fate aquí alguien te estaba buscando"- Cuando volteó pude ver a la persona quien no sacaba de mis pensamientos.

Pero no pude decir nada ya que Fate salió corriendo de nuevo aunque esta vez quise perseguirla pero alguien me detuvo.

 ** _NOTA: Me costó hacer un final para esta historia, no soy buena para los finales pero yo espero que les guste._**


	5. Chapter 5

**MSLN NO ME PERTENECE Y USTEDES YA SABEN LO QUE HARIA SI LO FUERA XD**

 **CAPITULO 5**

-"Nanoha te estaba buscando donde te habías metido"-

-"Disculpa Teane pero ahora estoy ocupada, hablemos más tarde"- No podía perderla de nuevo, necesitaba decirle mi respuesta.

Al correr con todo lo que tenía fui a parar a la cafetería y allí la pude ver con ese chico peli azul.

Tenía tanta rabia ver que la tenía entre sus brazos y que no se quedaba quieto, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo en su espalda quería separarlos, pero quien era yo si él era su novio yo no podía hacer nada, ¿Espera, si él es su novio porque me dijo a mí que le gustaba?

Acaso todo era mentira.

(POV CHRONO)

Al ver a Fate viniendo corriendo pude verla con los ojos llorosos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla no sabía él porque estaba así pero no quería ver que estuviese así que aproveche su estado para acércame a ella aunque nuestros compañeros no vean eso no me importa, además todos piensan que nosotros novios así que no sería raro vernos abrazados.

-"¿Fate te encuentras bien?"- Dije, quería animarla pero lo no sabía cómo.

-"Si Chrono, no te preocupes"- Con una sonrisa hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte.

-"Vamos a la enfermería para que descanses un poco"- Lo único que quería era que Fate descansara después hablaríamos

-"Si"- Al caminar nos encontramos con Alicia y ella estaba con una cara de asombro al verla así a Fate, bueno no era para tanto nunca había visto a Fate así y supongo que Alicia tampoco.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Fate?"- Pregunto Alicia preocupada por su hermana menor.

-"Si Alicia solo quiero descansar un poco por eso Chrono me esa llevando a la enfermería"-

-"Vamos, les acompaño"- Y así Alicia y yo llevamos a Fate a la enfermería

Al llegar pudimos ver a la enfermería Shamal

-"Shamal a Fate le duele un poco la cabeza podrías prestarnos una camilla para que descanse?"- Shamal era buena amiga de nosotros ya que nos conocimos poco antes de entrar a este instituto

-"Claro, vamos Fate échate aquí y descansa"- Dijo alistando una camilla frente de una ventana

-"Gracias Shamal"-

-"No debes agradecer Fate es mi trabajo cuidarlos y más si son mis amigos"-

-"Bueno Shamal te dejamos cuidando Alicia y yo entraremos a clases"- Salimos los dos dejando a Fate en la enfermería

-"Vendremos en la salida Fate"- Dije y ella solo sonrió

-"Vale" Y con una mano se despidió.

(POV NANOHA)

Al ver a Fate en brazos de ese chico me fui directo a mi oficina estaba tan molesta con lo que vi que al llegar a mi oficina tire un masetero por la furia que tenía.

-"Que rayos hice"- A comenzar a recoger los trozos de masetero me corte y estaba saliendo sangre.

Fui a la enfermería a ver si estaba Shamal para que me revise el corte pero al entrar a la enfermería no lo encontré. Pero pude encontrar a Fate recostada en una camilla me acerque a ella pero veo que no se percató de mi presencia, parece que estaba durmiendo toque su frente y vi que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a verme.

-"¿Q-que haces aquí?- Dijo, pude ver su nerviosismo

-"Yo vine para ver a Shamal y para que vea mi mano"- Baje la mirada hacia mi mano

-"¿Santo dios como fue que te hiciste eso?"- Podía ver su cara de preocupada

No sé cómo puedo descubrir pero me gusta cuando se preocupa por mí aunque no hace poco comenzamos hablar pero me encanta cada gesto o mueca que hace.

-"Fue un accidente"- Nyahaha recordando el hecho porque tenía está herida.

-"ven siéntate yo te curare la herida"- Estaba tan linda pero pude ver que estaba llorando por esos ojos rojos –"No, no te preocupes tú debes descansar"- Al ver su cara sorprendida por lo que dije

-"Ya descanse lo suficiente no te preocupes, ahora solo siéntate que limpiare esa herida"- Me senté y pude ver que tenía un trapo mojado

Agarro mi mano y paso el trapo mojado por mi mano limpiándolo y después agarro un poco de algodón con un poco de alcohol y lo puso en la herida, me ardía tanto pero no podía darme el lujo de quejarme porque tan solo verla haciendo eso el dolor disminuía.

-"¿Te duele?". Pregunto pero yo solo podía verla

-"Un poco"- Dije, dándole una sonrisa

Ella saco el algodón bañado de alcohol y puso una venda y lo enrollo en mi mano pude ver con que delicadeza lo hacía como si fuera a romperme.

_"Ya está"- Dijo botando todos los trapitos usados

-"Gracias Fate-chan"-

-"De nada Nanoha"-

Después de eso hubo un silencio un poco incómodo.

-"Bueno ya tengo que irme". Pero antes de que se volteara la sostuve del brazo

-"Fate yo tengo que decirte"-Estaba algo nerviosa pero tenía que decirle mi respuesta

-"Nanoha no te preocupes yo entiendo que tu no me veas así como yo te veo a ti, pero no te preocupes si es por lo que me contaste no le diré a nadie"- De que hablaba Fate no puedo entenderla

-"No Fate, yo quiero decirte que yo también estoy..."- Estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía hasta que fui interrumpida

-"Fate te dije descansaras"- Dijo el chico peli azul y también a su hermana gemela

-"Así perdonen pero ya me siento bien"- Ella les sonrió a él y a su hermana

-"Esta bien pero no nos preocupes"- Pude ver como él le acariciaba la cabeza y eso me hizo sentir un apretón en mi pecho

-"Bueno Nanoha- sensei me retiro espero que se recupere"- Dijo y la vi marcharse con el sin embargo pude ver como su hermana me veía algo desconcertada y yo solo pude sonreír

-"Hasta mañana Fate"-

Al estar sola en la enfermería llore como nunca hubiera llorado por ver a Fate con él y por no haberle dicho que ella también me gustaba por ser tan cobarde en no decirle lo que siento cuando ella se atrevió a decímelo.

Cuando me calme pude alistarme para retirarme pero me di cuenta que era muy tarde tome el autobús y seguí mi camino cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa me desvive para comprar algunos productos personal cuando me estaba acercado a un parque cerca de mi casa pude verla allí sentada en un columpio mirando el cielo me acerque a ella pero parece que no me escucho cuando la llame.

-"Fate"- fue lo que dije otra vez pero cuando bajo su mirada pude ver que estaba llorando

-"¿Nanoha que haces aquí?"- Me pregunto aunque yo era quien debería preguntarle eso ya que era muy tarde para que este afuera de su casa.

-"¿No soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso?"-

-"Hmm… Bueno supongo"- Estaba algo cansada y me dolía la cabeza no podía escuchar lo que Nanoha decía

-"Fate-chan deberías ir a tu casa es ya algo noche y te puede pasar algo"- Parece que a Fate-chan le pasaba algo parecía como si no me escuchara

No podía escuchar nada mi vista se estaba nublado y me dolía la cabeza iba a ponerme de pie pero de repente vi todo oscuro

-"Fate-chan, Fate-chan!"- Grite pero no podía escúchame

Que podía hacer Fate-chan está ardiendo en fiebre y no conozco donde es su casa. La lleve a mi casa, mis padres tampoco vendrán hoy bueno ya estoy grande y no creo que se preocupen por mi

Al llegar a mi casa puse a Fate-chan en mi cama estaba ardiendo así que le puse un pañuelo húmedo en su frente. Pasó tiempo y pude ver que Fate-chan se estaba moviendo

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- No sabía dónde estaba pero pude ver a Nanoha que me estaba mirando

-"Fate-chan no te muevas"- La sostuve por sus hombros –"Aun tienes fiebre así que no te muevas mucho"- Le di un vaso de agua con una pastilla para que se lo tomara-"Gracias Nanoha, espero no causarte mucha molestia"- Se la toma y la recosté poniéndole otra vez un pañuelo húmedo.

-"¿Cómo crees Fate-chan tu nunca serás una molestia pero me podrías decir porque estaba allí tan tarde?"- Estuvo callada –"Eso fue porque... Quería salir a tomar un poco de aire y creo que no me di cuenta del tiempo que pase allí"-

-"Mou Fate-chan puede ser tan distraída a veces"-

-"¿Nanoha aun te duele tu herida?"- me pregunto bajando la mirada hacia mi mano

-"Nyahaha claro Fate-chan me curaste muy bien y por eso ya no me duele"- Estaba calmada recordando como Fate curo mi mano.

-"Pero Fate-chan tu desvistes cuidarte más mira que quedarte tan tarde y estar vestida así cualquiera se enfermaría debes abrigarte un poco más"- Dije algo avergonzada porque Fate solo estaba vestida con un polo mangas cortas y un short con una sandalias

-"Así, solo que hacía calor en la tarde que me puse solo eso"- Dios mi Fate-chan puede ser tan distraída espera acaso dije ¿MI Fate-chan? Nanoha concéntrate si no Fate-chan pensara que eres rara

-"¿Nanoha podrías dormir conmigo?"- Dijo eso casi somnolienta

No podría creer que Fate-chan me diga eso.

-"F-Fate yo.."- Pero fui interrumpida por Fate –"Por favor"- Dios se vía tan bella que no podía negarme a lo que pedía

-"Esta bien"-Fui al baño para cambiarme y me puse una pijama que solo era un camisón color rosa

Me eche a lado de Fate y pude ver que ella ya estaba durmiendo

-"No sé si podré dormir estando tu a mi lado"- Susurre y acaricie su rostros –"Nunca pensé que te tendría así tan cerca de mi"- Dije a punto de cerrar los ojos –"Yo tampoco pensé en tenerte tan cerca"- Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar lo que decía Fate –"F-Fate-chan pensé que estabas durmiendo"- Dije avergonzada, ella me ha estado escuchando desde el comienzo

-"Nanoha me gustas mucho" Dije a punto de perder la conciencia –"Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo pero quise que lo supieras"- Ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

"Tú también me gustas Fate-chan"- Al escuchar lo que dijo Nanoha me puso feliz pero sabía que solo era por lastima

-"No necesitas tener lastima Nanoha"- Pero que está diciendo Fate piensa que le tengo lastima cuando en verdad no es así –"Fate yo de verdad estoy enamorada de ti"- Y después de decir eso me acerque así rostro le agarre sus mejillas y me estaba acercando ella, solo estábamos centímetros para besarnos y lo hizo la bese como nunca he besado a nadie y fue una experiencia maravillosa sentir los labios de Fate tan carnosos y solo para mí.

Pude sentir los labios de Nanoha y era maravilloso al separarnos pude ver un brillo en sus ojos también sé que Nanoha siente lo mismo que yo, pero ya no aguantaba más y mis ojos se querían cerrar pero antes de eso

-"Nanoha te amo- Dije y la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban cerré mis ojos

-"Fate también te amo"- Me di cuenta que Fate ya se había dormido y correspondí a su abrazo pude sentir una calidez cuando estoy con ella que no la cambiaría por nada y a si nos quedamos dormidas las dos en un abrazo profundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO YA SABEN QUE MSLN NO ME PERTENECE Y TODO ESO PERO TENGO FE QUE ALGÚN DÍA HAGAN CANON A MI NANOFATE (Naa a quien engaño nunca será canon :C) PERO NO PIERDO LA FE xdxd BUENO CON USTEDES UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE CREO QUE VOY A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE OKNO**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Me levante muy temprano, como suelo hacerlo siempre al levantar mi rostro me fije que estaba en un cuarto que no era mío, mire la habitación, era muy amplia, las paredes eran color crema y las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran del mismo color, la puerta que supongo era del baño estaba muy cerca a la puerta principal.

Me levante con cuidado para saber a quién le pertenecía esta habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-"Buenos días Fate-chan"- Era ella pero como, como puede estar ella aquí.

-"¿Buenas, eh me podrías decir como llegue aquí?"- No recordaba nada así que no pude decir más

-"Veo que no recuerdas lo que paso ayer"- Lo dijo con un tono triste, bueno era verdad no recordaba nada y no sabía cómo llegue aquí.

-"Si, la verdad no recuerdo nada no sé cómo llegue hasta acá"- Me agarre la cabeza e intentaba recordar algo, pero nada venía a mí.

Pude ver como Nanoha bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños mordiendo su labio causándome algo de tristeza mas yo estaba solo confundida.

-"Nanoha me podrías decir como llegue a…" No termine mi oración ya que Nanoha acorralo mis labios con los de ella –"N-na-nanoha"- Nanoha me estaba besando y que bien se sentía y poco a poco el aire nos faltaba así que se separó de mi –"Tampoco recuerdas eso"- Dijo, de repente una ráfaga de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente confundiéndome más.

Eran pequeños fragmentos cuando estaba en ese parque, cuando me encontré con Nanoha, que ella me llevo a su casa y después… Hahaha que vergüenza entonces eso paso

-"¿Fate-chan recordaste?"- Dijo pero yo no podía verle la cara

-"…"-

-"Fate-chan mírame"- Con sus manos acaricio mis mejillas –"Te amo"- Dijo y yo no podía creer lo que me decía ella me amaba, yo era correspondida por el amor de mi vida-"Yo también te amo Nanoha"- La abrase tenía muchas ganas de tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente al sepáranos no podía de dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos zafiros que cada vez que lo miraba me cautivaban, me acerque más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron formando un beso entre ella y yo.

-"Fate-chan, todo esto acido sorpresivo para mí y yo te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi"- Me quede sorprendida al saber que Nanoha me amaba desde la primera vez que me conocí y yo que solamente la miraba desde la distancia –"¿Fate-chan quisieras ser mi novia?"-

-"N-Nanoha yo..."-

-"Entenderé si tu no quieres"- Sonreí a tal ironía

-"Nanoha claro que quiero ser tu novia"- Rayos como puede a ver pensado que la rechazaría si la quiero tanto.

-"Te amo Fate-chan y prometo hacerte feliz"

-"Yo también prometo hacerte feliz"-

Fate pudo ver esos ojos lavanda que tanto amaba y no perdió el tiempo, comenzó a besar a Nanoha, mientras lo hacía pude ver como se erizaba la piel.

El beso comenzó algo tierno pero mientras pasaba los pocos minutos cambiaron a uno apasionado donde la mente ya no tenía lugar, si no el impulso de ir mas allá de lo debido.

Las manos de Nanoha empezaron a tocar aquellas piernas tan bien formadas que dejaba ver el pequeño short.

Fate comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias y no pudo evitar gemir, a Nanoha le encantaba tener a Fate sentada en sus piernas jadeando, diciendo su nombre y perdiendo la compostura.

Pude ver que se excitaba ya que pude sentir un bulto de nuevo en mi entrepierna, bueno ya sabía que era, así que no me importo y comencé a besar su cuello sacándole bellos gemidos.

-"Nanoha"- Dije con lo excitada que estaba no me percate que comencé a mover mis caderas

-"Fate-chan para por favor"- Dijo pero aun así yo no quería parar. Nanoha también comenzó a mover sus caderas sintiendo los glúteos de Fate, Fate por su parte no pudo evitar gemir.

-"Ahh... N-Nanoha"-Mis manos pasaron por su cuello de Nanoha y aferrándose a ello.

-"Ahh… F-Fate"- Seguí moviéndome por la excitación

-"N-Nanoha no pares"- Se siente también hacerlo con Nanoha que no me daba cuenta que Nanoha estaba sufriendo en controlarse.

-"Fate por favor para, no poder contenerme después"- Estaba a poco de perder la compostura si no fuera que el celular de Fate sonó.

RING... RING... RING...

-"Fate-chan es tu celular, contesta puede ser importante"- Pero Fate seguía moviéndose, no podía contenerme más –"F-fa-Fate-chan para ahh... No puedo más ahh... Me voy ahh..."- Detuve a Fate agarrándola por la cadera –"Fate anda ve contesta"- Pude ver los ojos de Fate están oscurecidos por la excitación de seguro a si mismo deben estar los míos ahora.

-"Hola"- Dijo Fate.

"Donde diablos estas Fate, mamá está preocupada por ti, regresa rápido a la casa!" Pude escuchar y de seguro esa debe ser su hermana gemela.

-"Ya voy"- Rayos mamá debe estar enojada conmigo por no regresar ayer cuando solamente le dije que iría a dar una vuelta.

A colgar el teléfono pude ver a Nanoha que estaba mirándome, baje la mirada y pude ver el miembro de Nanoha que estaba erecto, solo pude sonreír, creo que Nanoha pudo darse cuenta que es lo que estaba viendo porque rápido se tapó con una almohada.

Dios Fate estaba mirando mi miembro pude ver que se relamió los labios y eso hizo que me excitara más –"Fate-chan creo que debes ir a casa, deben estar preocupada por ti"- Dije antes que pierda el control delante de ella.

-"Si, mamá debe estar preocupada por mí, pero antes.."- Pude ver que Fate-chan me estaba quitando la almohada y estaba viendo mi miembro –"No crees que tendría que hacer algo para que se calmara"- Dijo relamiendo sus labios otra vez.

-"F-Fate-chan para"- No podía más Fate estaba descontrolándome –"Fate-chan ve a tu casa, si no tendrás problemas por mi culpa"-

_"Mou Nanoha yo quiero estar contigo"-

-"Yo también pero mañana nos veremos en el instituto"- Me comencé a cambiar y Fate me estaba mirando muy fijamente me gustaba tanto su mirada en mí pero sabía que eso no podía pasar.

-"Hasta mañana Nanoha"- Me dijo y me dio un beso, amo tanto sus besos que no me puedo resistir Fate un día de estos me volverás loca.

-"Hasta mañana mi Fate-chan"

EN LA CASA DE LOS HAORLOWN

-"Donde rayos esta esa niña!" Grito la patriarca de la familia

-"Lindy amor cálmate"- Hablo la matriarca de la familia

-"Mamá no te preocupes llamé a Fate y dice que ya está viniendo"- Dice la mayor de los hijos

-"Dios donde pudo a ver estado esa niña toda la noche" Lindy estaba toda preocupada por su hija que no durmió toda la noche.

Pero en la puerta se encontraba la menor de los hijos escuchando todo y pensando si era bueno entrar a su casa o simplemente regresar con Nanoha.

-"Estoy en casa"- Dijo Fate dejando las llaves en la mesita de la sala

-"¿Dónde estabas jovencita?" Dijo Lindy toda preocupada

-"Mamá no te preocupes estoy bien"- Dijo jugando con los dedos de su mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–"¿¡Jovencita dónde has pasado la noche?!" Dijo Precia –"Nos tenías preocupadas no volviste después que dijiste que ibas a salir a tomar aire, pensé que te había pasado algo"-

-"Mamá estoy bien ya estoy acá, así que no te preocupes"-

-"Fate hija no vuelvas hacer algo así estuve preocupada"- Precia abrazo a su hija e igualmente Lindy

–"No lo volveré hacer"- dijo –"Pero para que no se preocupen estuve en la casa de Hayate pueden llamarla si desean"-

-"No Fate te creo, no lo vuelvas hacer eso es todo"-

. –"Si mamá perdona"

 **NOTA: BUENO ESTE CAP FUE MUY CORTO ASI QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO (UN POCO MAS LARGO XD) BUENO TAMBIÉN DECIR QUE NO SE SI ES CIERTO QUE AL LEVANTARTE Y VER QUE ESTAS EN LA CASA DE TU CRUSH TE CONFIESAS Y TE PASA DE CALIENTE COMO FATE PARA CASI ABUSAR COMO ELLA LO HACE CON NANOHA SEA CIERTO POR MI PARTE ESO NUNCA ME A PASADO Y CREO QUE PARA USTEDES TAMPOCO… PONIENDO OTRO PUNTO TAMPOCO ME HA PASADO QUE MI MAMÁ ME PERDONE SI FALTARA DORMIR A MI CASA OSEA NUNCA E IDO A DORMIR A OTRO LADO PERO SI ESO ME PASARA YO NO ESTARÍA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO xdxd O USTEDES QUE OPINAN. ASÍ QUE NO SE DONDE SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTA ESCENA SI NADA DE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ ME PASO NI ME PASARA :¨V ASÍ QUE DONDE HABRÉ SACADO LA IDEA.**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y BUENO ESPEREMOS QUE PASARA MAS ADELANTE Y CON ESO ME DESPIDO BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN ABURRIDO DE LA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN DECRI QUE SE ME OCURRIO OTRA HISTORIA JAJAJ TAN YO, NO TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS CON LAS QUE TENGO Y ESCRIBIR OTRAS NUEVAS XDXD PERO NO ES UNA HISTORIA SI NO QUE UN ONE SHOT Y BUENO MSLN NO ME PERTENCE Y TODO ESO :"V**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Era una mañana igual que todas me levante temprano y mi hermana como siempre seguía durmiendo hice mi rutina, me bañe, me aliste, baje a tomar desayuno y vi a mi hermano desde el día anterior lo vi que estaba algo raro, triste pero no sé porque, iba a salir para el instituto hasta que mi mamá me detuvo.

-"Fate-chan cuídate por favor y no vengas tan tarde"- Me dio un beso en la frente y la abrase

-"Esta bien mamá no te preocupes" Pude ver a Chrono esperándome en la puerta –"Bueno mamá debo ir ya"- Y con una sonrisa me fui con Chrono

Marchando para tomar el autobús veía de reojo a Chrono y me preguntaba si algo le incomodaba porque no paraba de tener una cara de fastidiado.

-"¿Chrono te encuentras bien?"-

-"Eh. Eh... Si claro solo estaba pensando"- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

-"Valla, entiendo"- Fije mi mirada al frente esperando al autobús

Espere como 5 minutos hasta que el autobús llego, mi hermano y yo subimos, fuimos a sentarnos atrás.

-"¿Fate donde estuviste ayer?"- No puedo ocultarlo más estoy celoso y quiero saber dónde estuvo Fate.

-"Ya les dije, estuve en la casa de Hayate"- Otra vez está mintiendo porque Fate porque me mientes.

-"No mientas Fate ayer llame a Hayate y dijo que no sabía nada de ti después de clases"- Tenía que decirlo quiero saber dónde o con quien estaba.

-"Chrono veras yo... Estuve con alguien ayer"- Lo sabía, sabía que estaba con alguien, con quien, con quien estuvo ayer.

(POV NANOHA)

Subí al autobús y pude visualizar a Fate-chan donde estaba ella pero la vi con ese chico peli azul estaban hablando pero no sé de qué, "¿Quién es el Fate-chan? porque andas con él, acaso todo lo que me dijiste ayer era todo mentira porque sigues con él"- Pensé, no podía imaginar que él estuviera con ella pero quien era yo para impedirlo.

Pude ver como él se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo ella estaba algo alegre, "Aléjate de mí Fate-chan" pensé, pero no podía hacer nada ella estaba allí con el sonriendo.

(….)

_"Así que estuviste con alguien eh"- No podía creerlo. Mi Fate estaba con alguien no lo puedo creer que cosas habrán hecho ella y la otra persona tan solo pensarlo –"Si, pero no le digas a mamá la verdad"- No sabía si Chrono le diría algo a nuestra madres pero estaba bien asegurarse.

-"Esta bien Fate, pero espero que no haigas hecho nada con esa persona"- Eso ultimo lo dijo Chrono en mi oído y lo único que hice fue sonreír –"Claro que no Chrono"- No podía decirle la verdad, lo que casi pasa con Nanoha

Baje del autobús dándome cuenta que Nanoha bajaba también cuando la vi sonreí con mucha alegría per pude ver que Nanoha también me estaba mirando pero vi en sus ojos tristeza

-"Fate vamos"-Dijo Chrono

-"Eh.. Si claro"-Dije sin quitar mi vista de Nanoha hasta que voltee para estar al lado de Chrono

Cuando entre al instituto pude ver a Nanoha algo cabizbaja hasta que vi que la profesora Teane se acerca a ella y abraza su brazo eso me molesto, que alguien agarre a Nanoha

Pude ver como se marchaban y Nanoha no hacia nada para separarse.

(…)

Llegamos a mi oficina y deje mi maleta en mi escritorio.

-"¿Que pasa Teane porque hiciste eso?"- Pregunte estaba algo confundida no quería que Fate malinterpretara la situación aunque no creo que sea la más adecuada cuando la veo con ese chico

-"Que, que me pasa debería preguntarte que te pasa a ti"- Dijo

-"¿A qué te refieres? yo estoy bien"- No podía entender a que se refería

-"Nanoha no te he insistido hasta ahora pero quiero saber tu respuesta"-

-"Disculpa Teane pero yo no puedo corresponderte, ya estoy saliendo con alguien"- Dije botando un suspiro.

-"Como pero que dices, con quien.. ¿Con quién estas saliendo?"- No podía entender porque Teane se estaba alterando –"Nanoha no puedes estar con alguien porque yo te amo"- Después de eso pude sentir sus labios juntándolo con los míos, forzaba para que me soltara pero no podía, ella tenía más fuerza que yo

-"! NANOHA!"- Escuche y no era ni menos que Fate

-"Fate puedo explicarlo"- Dije pero Fate parecía no escucharme

-"Suelta ahora mismo a Nanoha"- Fate me jalo y pude ver una rabia en sus ojos, Teane solo pudo ver y agacho la cabeza –"¿Pero quién te crees?-

Fate con los ojos llenos de rabia al escuchar eso lo único que hizo fue besarme. Teane puso una cara de asombro y luego solo se marchó con los ojos llenos de rencor.

-"¿Nanoha cómo pudiste dejar que te besara?"- Fate seguía enojada lo pude notar por su voz toda seria.

-"Fate-chan yo no me deje ella me tomo por sorpresa"- Fate solo me miraba y sus ojos parecían calmarse se acercó a mí y me beso.

El beso se tornó de dulce a apasionado Fate estaba basando a Nanoha y Nanoha solo pudo apegarla a su cuerpo pasando su mano por la cintura de Fate.

El cuerpo de Nanoha pude sentir una corriente por su espalda y retrocedía hasta sentarse en su silla mientras el beso se hacía más profundo Fate aprovecho a sentarse en la piernas de Nanoha y poco a poco Fate pudo sentir el miembro de su novia. Fate comenzó a frotarse contra aquel miembro. Nanoha a pesar de tener su pantalón movía su cadera para sentir más a Fate.

Nanoha ya no podía seguir y fue bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de su novia, las manos de Fate no se quedaron quietas y comenzó a bajar sus manos al abdomen de Nanoha

Los gemidos de Nanoha no se hicieron espera y comenzó a mover más su cadera mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello de Fate.

Fate paro de tocar el abdomen de Nanoha se dirigió a su pantalón cegada por la excitación pudo ver el miembro de su amada y se relamió los labios

Nanoha se sorprendió al ver a Fate bajando el cierre de su pantalón

-"Fate no, para estamos en la escuela"- Nanoha estaba algo excitada pero no fuera de sus casillas en cambio Fate solo podía observar el miembro de Nanoha

Nanoha solo podía sentir que su pene se endurecía mas y que no soportaría la presión que tenía al no ser liberado su miembro

Fate bajo el cierre del pantalón de Nanoha y comenzó a masajear el pene sobre el bóxer de Nanoha, y con un gemido de Nanoha, Fate levanto la vista pero Nanoha la desvió.

Nanoha sentía que su bóxer se había achicado, que su miembro ya no soportaría más, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo, mientras que Fate bajo el bóxer de a poco y Nanoha se sentía avergonzada a saber que Fate le estaba mirando y vio que su miembro estaba hinchado pero no completamente erecto, sin más Fate comenzó a tomar el miembro de Nanoha con su mano y lo masajeo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-"F-fa-Fate ahh.."- Nanoha estaba gimiendo de placer –"Fa-Fate para"- Decía Nanoha, mientras que Fate seguía con el miembro de Nanoha de arriba hacia abajo, una vez que pudo notar el pene de Nanoha completamente erecto comenzó a dar pequeñas lamidas hasta que Fate metió el miembro de su novia a su boca.

-"Fate"- Dije excitada por lo que Fate me hacia

Comenzó a mover mis caderas por la sensación que Fate me hacía sentir con mis manos pude apretar su cabeza hacia mi cadera, no podía parar se sentía como estar en el paraíso.

Mientras tanto Fate seguía lamiendo y chupando el miembro.

-"Ahhh.. Fate, se siente bien"- Dije gimiendo –"Fate"- Dije –"Me voy a venir.."- Pero Fate parecía no impórtale y comenzó a chuparlo con más fuerza y más rapidez –"Fate realmente me voy a ven..."- No termine de hablar porque sentí mi orgasmo y pude ver que me vine en la boca de Fate –"Fate discúlpame yo no quise"- Estaba avergonzada por haberme venido en la boca de Fate.

-"Nanoha no te preocupes"- Fate solo se paró y me beso –"Yo también quise hacerlo"- Y con una sonrisa otra vez me beso sentada en mis piernas y mi miembro afuera de mi bóxer.

Al sentir a Nanoha de ese modo no pude contenerme y quería que se sintiera bien porque era la primera vez que hacia eso pero no importa si era Nanoha yo lo aceptaría.

(…..)

Después de regular mi respiración me di cuenta que Fate estaba abrazada a mi pecho, no quería separarme de ella se sentía tan bien estar junto a ella.

-"Fate-chan debemos ir a clases"- Dije a un abrazando su cintura

-"Pero Nanoha yo quiero seguir así a tu lado"- Dijo acomodándose y frotando mi miembro que no me había dado cuenta que seguía al aire

-"Fate-chan no te muevas mucho"- No podía permitirme seguir así con Fate-chan

-"¿Que dice Nanoha?"- Veo que Fate-chan se dio cuenta de mi miembro afuera

-"Ahh... Fate-chan por favor no sigas"- Dije, Fate simplemente se estaba moviendo encima de mi

-"¿Que no siga, que?"- Decía con una sonrisa astuta

No pude más y llegue a pararme, ella simplemente me estaba mirando yo me arregle y acomode mi bóxer y mi pantalón.

-"Fate-chan debemos ir a clases"- Dije volteándome para ver a Fate y la pude ver que estaba mirando mi miembro-"¿Fate-chan, me estas prestando atención?"- Y Fate solo levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo-"No nos podemos quedar un poco más"- Pero que dice Fate-chan

Me voltee para donde estaba la puerta –"Pero que dices Fate-chan, lo que acaba de pasar no debió ser"- Pude sentir una calidez en mi espalda –"¿Te arrepientes Nanoha?"-Dijo y yo solo pude sentir su pechos junto a mi espalda –"N-no pero fue mi repentino Fate-chan"- Estaba roja por la recordarlo y también por la sensación que sentía en mi espalda.

-"¿Entonces podemos repetirlo?"-Pero que dice Fate-chan. Desde cuando es así

-"Fate-chan debemos ir a clases"- Dije volteándome y agarrándola de los hombros

-"Mou Nanoha yo no quiero"-Dijo acercándose a mis labios y me beso

Con eso pensé que iba a caer en sus brazos pero de repente escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

TOC TOC

-"Fate escóndete"- Susurre

Fate se puso debajo de mi escritorio, pude ver que ya no la veía y abrir la puerta

-"¿Si?"- Dije sin haber visto a la persona

-"¿Nanoha sigues aquí?, la clase de 2-A te está esperando"- Dijo Shari

-"Ah sí, no me sentía tan bien pero ahora voy Nyahaha"- Estaba nerviosa, pensé que vería a Fate-chan

-"Esta bien pero apresúrate la directora se dará cuenta"-Dijo ya marchándose

Pude ver que se volteó en una esquina y entre a la oficina pude ver que Fate-chan estaba saliendo con una sonrisa.

-"No me vieron Nanoha"- Dijo sentándose y viendo algunos papeles

-"Fate-chan debemos ir al salón me esperan y sospecharan que no estas"- Dije eso con un tono serio

-"No te preocupes seguro pensaran que estoy con alguien que se me declaro jajaja"- Estaba algo enojada como podía decir eso estando yo aquí.

-"Bueno si quieres puedes faltar a mi clase pero yo iré"- Dije algo enojada pero con algo de tristeza, como puede decir eso acaso no le importaba que piensen así de ella

-"¿Nanoha estas enojada?"- Escuche decir

-"No"- Dije alistándome para salir

-"Nanoha saldré primero para que no sospechen"- Dijo y saliendo me beso un beso corto pero suave-"Cuando dije que pensarían que estaría con alguien que se me declaro lo decía de broma"- Dijo y se marchó corriendo.

(…)

Salí corriendo de la oficina de Nanoha feliz por lo que hicimos allí pero de repente choque con alguien.

-"Auch"- Dije rascándome la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados

-"¿Fate que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?"- Abrí los ojos y pude ver a Chrono

-"Ah, sí solo fui al servicio"- Estaba algo nerviosa quizás me vio saliendo de la oficina de Nanoha

-"Fate debes tener más cuidado"- Dijo mi hermano pero creo que tiene razón si no me quiero chocar con otras personas.

Pude ver a Fate hablando con ese chico Peli azul y no podía entender quién era el para Fate que siempre los veo juntos, eso me estaba molestando pude ver que él se fijaba que los estaba viendo y solo camino con Fate dirigiéndose a otro lado pero no iba a permitir que se valla con el así que..

-"¿Señorita Testarossa no debe estar en clases?" Dije, no quería que Fate se fuera con él pero solo pude ver una sonrisa del peli azul.

-"No se preocupe sensei yo la cuidare"- Dijo agarrándola por la cintura apegándolo a el

-"Chrono no hagas eso"- Reclamo Fate-chan pero él no hacía caso

-"Pero que dice Fate si siempre hago esto y tú nunca me dice nada"- El solo sonreía y pude ver que Fate me estaba viendo y supongo que podía mirar mi rostro de enojo.

-"Chrono basta no hagas eso, la profesora está al frente"- Dijo Fate "Entonces Fate solo le dejas agarrarte cuando no hay nadie" pensé no quería seguir viendo así que seguí mi camino sin pasar de mirarlo pude ver la sonrisa de ese Idiota..

(…..)

Pude ver a Nanoha algo molesta solo espero que no malinterprete lo que sucedió, debería decirle que Chrono es mi hermano y también debería decirle a todos eso.

-"Chrono nunca hagas esto"- Dije soltándome de su agarre

-"Pero Fate"- Dije quería seguir teniéndola así a Fate

-"Chrono creo que debemos decirles a todo quienes somos, que solo somos hermanos"- Pero que decía Fate claramente decía eso?, No ,no podía creer que dijera eso.

-"¿Porque?"-Dije quería saber porque tan repentino

-"Pues porque ya deberíamos parar con esto"- Dije algo calmada no quería que Nanoha piense que estaba jugando con ella pues claramente pude ver como miraba a Chrono y a mi

-"Pero Fate"- Dije no quería pensar que Fate lo hacía porque.. –"No quiero que piense que estoy saliendo contigo"- Dijo, no podía creerlo Fate lo hacía por alguien

-"¿Quién?"- Dije

-"Eh?"-

"-Por quien lo haces"- Quería saber quién era, quien era que causo que esto pasara

-"Por la persona que amo"- Pude sentir como mi pecho se retorcía de dolor al escuchar a Fate decir eso.

-"¿Quién es?, ¿cómo se llama?"- Quería que me confirmara de quien se trataba quien era que había cautivado su corazón

-"Pues como decirlo"_ Pude ver a Fate sonrojarse –"Pues veras Chrono ella es muy linda y me hace sentir realmente feliz"- Entonces es una chica –"¿No me digas que es tu profesora?"- Pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta por cómo me miraba su profesora.

-"Eh.. Eh..? Si es ella"- Rayos pude sentir que todo me dolía

-"¿Estas segura Fate? es tu profesora"- Dije a ver si recapacitaba y se olvidaba de ella

-"Si, estoy segura"-Pude ver como sonreía

-"Entonces Fate yo te apoyare en todo"- Dije con una sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba destrozado Fate quería decirle a todos que solo éramos hermanos y lo haría por ella

-"Gracias Chrono, eres un gran hermano"- Si, eso soy para ella solo un hermano

-"De nada Fate pero ya tienes que ir a clases"- Y con una sonrisa se marcho

HORA DE DESCANSO

Fui a la oficina de Nanoha-sensei y pude visualizarla estaba sentada en su oficina revisando unos cuantos exámenes.

Toque la puerta y pude ver que levanto la cabeza y cuando me vio estaba con una cara de furia

-"¿Nanoha- sensei tienes algunos minutos?"- Pregunte y ella me miraba con una cara desencajada seguro por verme allí.

-"Si dime Haorlown-san"-

-"¿Pues vera quería preguntarle qué es lo que siente por Fate?"- Fui directo al grano no quería perder el tiempo

-"No sé a qué se refiere alumno"- Dije, no quería responderle pero parece que no se iba a marchar si no le respondía algo

-"Pues vera Sensei Fate siente algo por usted, y no quisiera que se haga falsas ilusiones con usted"- Dije algo duro creo, pero no me importaba –"Y quisiera saber si usted siente algo por ella"- Pero que se cree este chico al hablarme así

-"No se dé que habla"- Dios porque no lo aceptaba, este juego me está cansando

-"Pues dígame que no siente nada por MI Fate y me marchare"- Pero que se cree este chico al decir "Su Fate", no, no podía creerlo que decía claramente no era Su Fate si no que es "Mi Fate-chan" mía y de nadie más.

-"Nose de que habla alumno Haorlown y si no tiene nada más que decir retírese"- Estaba enojada pero que se cree este muchacho a decirme eso.

-"Que bueno que usted no siente nada por Fate ya que usted no podría hacerle FELIZ"- Esto ya está colmando mi paciencia.

-"¿A qué se refiere alumno?"- Basta ya me canse –"Pues vera usted es una mujer y no podría darle una familia a Fate como se lo merece y ni hacerla feliz"- Pero que se cree este chico al decirme esto, Fate como puede estar con este patán.

-"¿Y tú si podrías darle una familia?"- El solo me miro y re rio –"JAJAJAJ! Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa Sensei no es obvio"- Dijo sonriendo

-"Bueno como se lo dije espero que no moleste a Fate porque no crea que no me di cuenta que Fate salía de su oficina esta mañana"- Dijo eso tomando seriedad en su rostro.

No podía creer que nos vio y porque no dijo nada esta mañana, después de retirarse Chrono no sabía que hacer él tenía razón el si podía darle una familia a Fate… Pero que estoy diciendo yo también podía darle una familia.

 **NOTA:DISCULPEN SI NO ACTUALIZO LOS OTROS FICS ES SOLO QUE NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE HICE ESTE CAPITULO UN POCO MAS LARGO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUE ESTO IBA A SALIR EL MIÉRCOLES PERO PREFERÍ QUE SALIERA HOY YA QUE DESDE MAÑANA ESTARÉ DE VIAJE Y NO LLEVARE LA LAPTOP, ASI QUE NO PODRE PUBLICAR OTROS CAPÍTULOS COMO "AMIGA MIA", "ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA" Y "NO QUIERO PERDERTE" ESE ULTIMO YA ESTA TERMINADO ASI QUE EL CAPITULO QUE PUBLIQUE DE ESE FIC SERA EL ULTIMO, REGRESARE DEL VIAJE AL SIGUIENTE LUNES EN LA TARDE ASI QUE EL MARTES DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA YA ESTARÉ ESCRIBIENDO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LAS HISTORIAS Y CLARO EN EL VIAJE SEGURO SE ME OCURRIRÁ NUEVAS HISTORIAS. SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA Y ME DISCULPO POR CUALQUIER FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DECLAMIER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los uso para entretener y divertíos**

Capítulo 8

Después de un rato de pensarlo y reflexionar me fui a la cafetería a comprar algo, al llegar pude visualizar a Fate pero también que estaba juntos a ese chico ¿pero porque Fate-chan esta con él?, por más que lo pienso no le encuentro una respuesta, quisiera acercarme a ellos y poder separarla, pero no puedo hacerlo, no enfrente de los alumnados

Fate voltea la mirada y se fijó en mí, habla con ese y comienza acercarse a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"¿Nanoha podemos hablar?"- Pregunta pero yo estaba enojada con ella, el solo verlos me enoja y más cuando el hablo conmigo hoy en mi oficina y ahora me ve y solo sonríe

-"Ahora no puedo, tengo trabajo"- Pude ver en su rostro tristeza

-"Entiendo ya no te molesto más"- Y se marchó pero que hice, como podía decirle eso cuando ella intenta acercarse a mí.

La vi marcharse con él algo triste y el solo acariciaba su cabeza.

(….)

Pero qué pasa con Nanoha porque me rechaza si hoy en la mañana estaba normal, bueno casi normal antes de ver a Chrono, quizás fue porque ¿se molestó por lo que hice en la oficina?, no, no lo creo se hubiera enojado antes. ¿Pero porque? Nanoha dime algo por favor

Cuando acabo las clases Ginga vino a invitarme a tomar algo pero lo rechace no quería estar con alguien aparte de Nanoha pero cuando fui a su oficina ella no estaba y no podía creerlo se marchó sin mí, bueno nunca le dije que me esperara ni nada por el estilo pero quería irme con ella, estar a su lado y conversar, pero veo que hoy no se podrá.

(…)

Mou hoy quería irme con Fate-chan pero veo que no se va a poder ya que tengo que ir a recoger a mi padres del Aeropuerto y bueno sigo pensando en la conversación que tuve con ese tal Chrono y como hablaba de Fate-chan debería aclararle las cosas a Fate, no quiero que siga con él, eso me enfada y no lo soporto "Oh ya llegaron ya los vi"

-"Hija que bueno es verte, extrañe demasiado"_ Dijo mi madre abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente, ella siempre me da buenos consejos aunque se vaya casi siempre de viaje por cosas del trabajo

-"Yo igual mamá los extrañe"- Dije para luego abrazarla y salir de aquí para irnos y tomar un taxi

Hasta que pude ver a Fate de lejos iba acompañado de Chrono agg como me enfada verlos junto ella llevaba un polo largo con un short y zapatillas de deporte mientras él iba con un jean y una camisa a cuadros.

-"¿Nanoha querida te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto mi madre pero estaba tan concentrada en Fate que no respondí

-"Nanoha responde a tu mamá"- Dijo mi padre y yo estaba algo avergonzada con mis padres

Cuando quise ver por dónde estaba Fate-chan ya no estaba, parece que desapareció ash ya le había dicho que no saliera vestida así.

Cuando llegue a mi casa mi mamá me pregunto por una chaqueta tirada y por dios no me había dado cuenta que Fate había dejado su chaqueta tendré que devolvérselo.

Me despedí de mis padres dándoles las buenas noches para que después me dirigiera a mi habitación a descansar ya que fue un dia muy duro, por lo que paso con Fate en la oficina, con Chrono y para rematar verlos juntos.

Tome su chaqueta, tenía su olor y recordé lo que hice con Fate en la oficina hoy, era casi un sueño hacerlo con ella, era maravilloso solo pensar que la tenía para mí era un sueño, hasta que recordé que también estaba con él y también sobre la conversación con él hoy en el descanso, como se le ocurre decir que él le puede darle una familia, yo también puedo darle una familia a Fate-chan podríamos tener muchos hijos cuantos hijos queramos el solo hecho imaginar tener hijos con Fate me hace una ilusión enorme una niña rubia con su color de ojos eso que tanto me han enamorado o quizás una rubia con mis ojos… Ahora que lo pienso prefiero una rubia con ojos rubíes como su madre nyahaha.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Estaba a listándome hasta que oka-san dijo que ella nos llevaría al colegio. mi hermana Alicia se estaba demorando en alistarse que parecía que tardaría un siglo.

Cuando todos estuvimos en el carro el viaje era muy rápido y llegamos a la hora de siempre aunque hallamos esperado a Alicia pero bueno pude ver como todos nos miraban bueno creo que era normal ya que somos algo popular pero para mí no era importante además para mí era algo muy incómodo.

Llegue a la entrada del instituto y pude sacar mis zapatos de mi cajón, pude ver cartas como siempre pero hubo uno que me llamo mucha la atención por su olor, olí la carta y olía a Nanoha así que la guarde y me dispuse ir a mi salón sin antes decirle a Chrono que en la hora de receso le diríamos a todos que éramos hermanos, bueno no era tan importante pero es bueno aclarar algunas cosas.

Pasaron las horas y la hora de receso llego, fuimos la cafetería y vi a Nanoha con unos cuantos profesores.

-"UJUM Con sus permiso quisiera decir a todos que me presten atención"- Estaba allí subida en una mesa del comedor y todos dirigieron su mirada en mi -"Bueno como verán todos"- Aclare mi garganta –"Casi todos piensan que YO estoy saliendo con Chrono y hoy quiero decirle que yo y Chrono no estamos saliendo y no somos novios"- Dije y pude ver a Nanoha algo sorprendida quería aclararlo por ella para que no piense que estoy jugando –"Pero ustedes siempre están juntos"- Dijo un chico del 1ro –"Bueno eso es porque somos hermanos"- Aclaro Alicia

–"Si así es Chrono, Alicia y yo somos hermanos. Por eso es que no ven juntos siempre, Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Haorlown hermana menor de Alicia Testarossa Haorlown y Chrono Haorlown Testarossa"- Ohhh Dijeron todos y pude ver a Nanoha mas sorprendida por seguro no haberle dicho mi apellido completo.

-"Ahora con todo aclarado yo…."- Pero no pude continuar porque escuche gritos de varias chicas y chicos como "Chrono-sama acépteme por favor" y otros como "Fate sea mi novia"- y –"Entonces tengo oportunidad con Fate"- jejeje me daba risa un poco ya que yo ya estoy con alguien pero también eso debería aclararlo –"Bueno ya con todo aclarado os quiero decir que..."- Tome aire –"Yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien a quien amo"- y vi directo donde estaba Nanoha y pude verla sonrojada.

Pude escuchar algunos gritos de decepción que decían –"Rayos otra vez perdí mi oportunidad"- algunos solo agachaban la cabeza y otros se salían de la cafetería –"Bueno ahora pueden tomar normalmente sus aperitivos"- Me baje de la mesa por que la camarera ya me estaba mirando raro así que si quería seguir debía bajarme

-"¿Fate-san se podría saber quién fue quien robo su corazón?"_ Pude escuchar esa pregunta y me atore con mi comida, todos me estaban viendo así que solo dije –"Bueno es una persona muy linda conmigo eso es todo "- y sonreí

-"Kyaaa…"- Gritaban las chicas

Pude ver a Chrono algo cabizbajo –"¿Chrono te pasa algo?"- Pregunte pero parecía que no prestaba atención –"Eh! ¿Chrono me escuchas?"- Pero seguía sin responderme

Al terminar la hora de receso fuimos al salón pero Chrono seguía al cabizbajo, Hayate y yo nos fuimos a nuestro salón pero me encontré con Ginga estaba allí parada algo cabizbaja "¿Pero qué raro porque todos están así?" Pensé "No solo Chrono ahora también Ginga" seguí mi camino hasta acercarme a ella y preguntar pero vi a Nanoha que me estaba viendo con una sonrisa y no pude sonreír hasta que Ginga me hablo.

"¿Fate-san yo quisiera saber si quiere ir a tomar algo?"- Dijo jugando con sus manos

-"Ehh..."- No sabía que decir hasta que vi a Nanoha hablando con la profesora Teane y recordar lo que ella le hizo cuando entre a su oficina –"Ginga disculpa pero hoy tendré un almuerzo con mis padres y no podre"-

Entre al salón pero no preste atención a la clase más estaba pensando en Nanoha y al terminar las clases fui a su oficina.

-"¿Nanoha podría ir a tu casa más tarde?"- Ella solo asintió la cabeza y con un beso me marche, al terminar el almuerzo con mis madres dije que iba a salir a la casa de Hayate para una tarea y Salí.

Corrí hasta la casa de Nanoha y toque el timbre cuando ella me abrió me lance hacia sus brazos

-"No aguantaba más de no verte Nanoha"- La abrase pasando mis manos sobre su cuello

-"Mou Fate-chan yo también te extrañe"- Paso su manos por mi cintura y fuimos acercando nuestros rostros hasta quedar en un beso

Entramos a su habitación y vi que estaba algo desordenada por los papeles y documentos tirados

-"Fate-chan perdón por el desorden"- Estaba algo sudada "Supongo que fue porque estaba ordenando"- pensé

-"No te preocupes Nanoha, te ayudare"- Agarré unos documentos y comencé a ordenar

-"Fate-chan no necesitas ayudarme, ahora yo haré todo"- Dijo agarrando los documentos que estaban en mis manos

-"Nanoha te quiero ayudar para que termines más rápido"- Dije y le giñe un ojo

-"Mi Fate-chan es muy terca"-

-"Solo contigo amor"- Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los labios

-"¿Fate-chan porque no me dijiste que Haorlwon era tu hermano y también tu otro apellido?"- Nanoha se separó de Fate y la miro con una mirada algo triste pero seria.

-"¿Porque nunca me preguntaste?"- Fate puso una cara de duda, Si bien estaba decidida decirlo sobre la relación de Chrono, Nanoha nunca se lo pregunto pero ella quiso quitar las dudas.

-"Mou Fate-chan, ¿sabes cuantas veces me torturaba verte con él y pensar que él era tu novio o algo por el estilo?"-

-"Perdón pero por eso quise aclararlo lo más rápido posible"- Fate beso nuevamente hasta que Nanoha comenzó a subirlo de tono.

-Nanoha empezó besar el cuello de Fate y los gemidos de Fate no se dieron a esperar las manos de Nanoha comenzaron a bajar por la falda de Fate, se separaron y Nanoha por la excitación no podía dejar de ver los senos de Fate

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"- Pregunto Fate a darse cuenta que su novia no dejaba de verlos –"A-ah Sí." Nanoha agarro las caderas de Fate para después empezar a besarla, las manos de Nanoha comenzó agarrar los pechos los de Fate haciéndole gemir

Fate comenzó a mover sus caderas a sentir la erección de Nanoha

Nanoha por su lado sintió como la entre pierna de Fate rozaba con su miembro-"Ahh…"-

 **NOTA: Buenas a todos, sé que me tarde demasiado para actualizar este fic, pero mi laptop estuvo mal y ahora que lo arreglé comenzare a actualizar este fic aunque ya este terminado y solo tengo que subir los cap, me estoy dando cuenta que es algo raro que Nanoha tenga p*** y que Fate sea la sumisa, es raro ni siquiera sé que estaba pensado al escribirlo pero sucedió y aquí esta**

 **Tengo que leer de nuevo mi historia para agarrarle el ritmo a la historia ya que este cap estaba y solo tenía que corregir algo y subirlo, me pareció raro lo que escribí hace un año y ahora que lo veo se me hace raro, no corregí mucho así que me disculpo las faltas ortográficas**

 **También decir que podre actualizar los otros fics que quedaron excepto el de "Amiga mia" que ya está actualizado**

 **También disculparme por haber dejado este fic y después de un año regresar con un nuevo cap muy corto, a la siguiente será más largo**

 **Sin más me disculpo y espero que les agrade.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DECLAMIER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los uso para entretener e imaginar a Nanoha y Fate en otras situaciones**

CAPITULO 9

Fate lentamente bajaba el cierre del pantalón de Nanoha y comenzó a mover más sus caderas –"Ah.. Fate-chan"- Nanoha gemía

Fate cada vez que movía sus caderas rozaba con el miembro de Nanoha

-"Fate tienes mucha ropa"- Dijo Nanoha en sus ojos se podía ver lo excitada que estaba y comenzó a quitarle la falda de Fate pudo ver sus tonificadas piernas

-"Nanoha no me veas tanto"_ Fate estaba algo avergonzada a sentir la mirada de Nanoha. Fate comenzó a quitarle el pantalón y pudo ver su bóxer de color rojo sus ojos se quedó prendado en aquella carpa que se veía en aquel sexy bóxer y se relamió los labios

Fate sentándose en ella pudo sentir el pene de Nanoha más erecto y comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas

-"Fate-chan me estas mojando" Nanoha sentía su bóxer húmedo pero también sabía que esa húmeda también provenía de ella

Nanoha al sentir tal humedad comenzó a mover sus caderas y pudo sentir más la entre pierna de Fate –"F-fate-c-chan "- Dijo al sentir que su miembro estaba muy erecto –"Ah.. "- Fate comenzó a gemir más y más y eso hizo que el pene de Nanoha se endureciera más –"Fate quiero hacerte mía"_ Dijo moviendo más rápido su cadera…. –"Nanoha y-yo qui-quiero ser tuya"-

-"¡Nanoha ya llegue!"- Grito la mamá de Nanoha sorprendiendo a las dos

Nanoha se asustó y le dijo a Fate que se cambiara, las dos comenzaron a vestirse lo más rápido que podía y Nanoha salió de su cuarto a recibir a su mamá

-"Mamá pensé que llegarías más tarde hoy"_ Dijo algo agitada

-"Ha sí, pero termine de hacer mis cosas y regrese"- Dijo –"¿Nanoha porque estas tan sudada?"_ Pregunto, le pareció raro ver así a su hija

-"Ah pues porque estaba ordenando algunos papeles que pesaban Nyhaha"-

-"Entiendo pero no te tardes mucho"- Dijo Momoko y comenzó a caminar para su dormitorio

Nanoha se fue a su habitación y allí estaba Fate sentada en la cama con la cabeza abajo

-"Fate-chan perdón"- Dije algo culpable

-"…"

-"Sé que estuvo mal hacer esto"-Dije sentándose en la cama a lado de Fate

-"No, Nanoha yo quería hacerlo"- Dije sonrojada

-"Mi Fate-chan cuando estés preparada y yo también lo haremos"- Dije con un beso en la mejilla de Fate

-"Si"- Correspondiendo el beso

-"Bueno Fate-chan debes ir a tu casa, ya es muy tarde y deben estar muy preocupados por ti"- Me pare y voltee a verla

-"Pero Nanoha yo quiero estar contigo"- Fate se paró y se abalanzo hacia Nanoha para darle un abrazo "Dios mi Fate-chan es tan linda como siempre"

-"Mou Fate-chan hazme caso debes ir con tus padres y …. Tus hermanos"_ Eso ultimo recordando a Chrono

-"¿Nanoha pasa algo?"-eh..-"No, no pasa nada"- Sonreí

-"Vamos Fate te llevare hasta tu casa "- Agarre su mano para levantarla

–"Mi Nanoha tan linda pero no es necesario"-

-"Pero yo quiero acompañarte"- Dije con un puchero

Acompañe a Fate a su casa y pude ver a sus Madres y a su dos hermanos.

-"Buenas noches"- Dije con una reverencia

-"¿Ohm Nanoha as crecido mucho, como está tu mamá?"- Dijo Lindy-san

-"Muy bien gracias" Dije con una sonrisa

Pude ver a Fate-chan con cara de duda, supongo el por qué conozco a su madre

-"¿Lindy-okasan, como conoces a Nanoha?"- Pregunte tenía dudas como se conocían

-"Pues veras Fate-chan, la mamá de Nanoha y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria y yo vi crecer a Nanoha-chan"- Dijo mi madre

-"Oh... Entiendo"- Sonreí al saber que se llevan bien

-"Mou Lindy nunca me contaste sobre eso"- Mi madre estaba con un puchero en su rostro y también veía muy seriamente a Lindy-okasan

-"¿Así? Perdón pero nunca pensé que tendríamos esta conversación"- Vi a m Lindy- okasan abrazar a mamá

-"¿Pero Nanoha-chan que haces por aquí? No te veía desde que comenzaste a trabajar"-

-"Ah... si, Vine a traer a Fate-chan a casa"- Sonreí no pensé que Fate-chan seria hija de Lindy-san pero tenía que sospecharlo por el apellido.

-"Pues gracias, pero no pensé que se conocían"- Lindy tenía una mirada de confusión.

-"Es que..." Nanoha estaba nerviosa –"Enseño a Fate-chan en la escuela"-

-"Veras mamá quiero decirte que yo…"- Si la conocía no hay porque ocultarlo sé que lo aceptara –"Yo estoy saliendo con Nanoha"- Dije y pude ver que todos estaban callados, pude ver a Nanoha en estado de shock

-"F-fa-Fate pero que dices"- Wou no pensé que se sorprendieran

-"No pasa nada, sería mejor que lo sepan"- Fate miro a Lindy

-"¿Nanoha es eso cierto?"- Pregunto Lindy a Nanoha

-"Pues vera…"- Fate agarro la mano de Nanoha y le dio un pequeño apretón para darle valor –"Si estoy saliendo con su hija y quisiera su permiso para estar a su lado"- Nanoha miro fijamente a las madres de Fate

-"Pues me tomaron de sorpresa las dos, Nanoha a ti te conozco desde que eras pequeña y para mi Fate es mi hija y tú eres un poco mayor para ella"- Dijo mi madre y pude ver que Nanoha estaba algo triste.

-"Lindy tiene razón, Nanoha no te conozco pero creo que tienes que saber que Fate es muy menor para ti"- Precia estaba segura que Nanoha era buena chica ya que Lindy la conocía.

-"Mamá yo quiero a Nanoha y no voy a dejarla por nada"- Dije agarrando la mano de su novia frente a todos.

-"Fate a caso a Lindy"- Precia estaba seria.

-"¿Fate estas segura que quieres estar con Nanoha?"- Dijo mi otra madre

-"Si, nunca he estado más seguro que nunca"- Dije viendo a Nanoha

–"Lindy-san y Precia-san me gustaría que aceptaran mis sentimientos por Fate yo la quiero, no, se podría decir que yo la amo y quiero su permiso para estar con ella"- Pude ver a Nanoha decidida y no podía dejarla así

-"Oka-san yo estaré con Nanoha aun si ustedes no quieran, nadie me separara de ella"-

-"¡Fate! tienes que obedecer todo lo que diga nuestra madre"- Chrono estaba un poco alterado

-"Pe-pero"- Fate estaba triste a punto de llorar.

-"Esta bien, permitiremos que tú y Fate estén"-

-"¿Que dices Precia?"- Mire a mi mama pensándolo –"Esta bien lo aceptaremos, pero Nanoha-san si tú haces sufrir a mi hija no te lo perdonare"- Precia miraba seriamente a Nanoha

-"Le juro que no hare sufrir a Fate-chan, hare que cada día ella sea feliz conmigo"- Nanoha miro a Fate y se podía ver ese amor a flote

-"Bueno ya que todo está aclarado, bienvenida a la familia Nanoha"-

-"¿Por cierto tu mamá sabe de esto?"_ Lindy pregunto algo intrigada

-"Bueno no lo sabe pero se lo diré cuando mi padre regrese hoy"_ Nanoha miro a Lindy y después a Precia

Se pudo escuchar algo romperse y todos voltearon ver, para su sorpresa podían ver como Chrono recogía algunos fragmentos de vidrio.

-"¿Chrono que pasó?"- Precia se paró a ayudar

-"Disculpen se me resbalo"_ Chrono estaba con la cabeza agachada así que nadie pudo ver su mirada

-"Bueno ya es muy tarde y me tengo que retirar" Dijo Nanoha agarrando la mano de su novia

-"Te acompaño"- Dijo Fate mirando a su novia algo preocupada

-"Fate-chan ya es tarde no puedo permitirme que me acompañes, te puede pasar algo al regreso y yo no me lo perdonaría"- Nanoha beso la mano de Fate

-"Per…"-

-"Yo te llevare a casa Nanoha"- Lindy dijo mirando a Fate y Nanoha –"Mamá yo también quiero ir"- Dijo Fate sosteniendo la mano de Nanoha –"Fate-chan estaré bien no te preocupes, cuando llegue a casa te enviare un mensaje"- Nanoha solo pudo sonreír –"Fate quédate ya es un poco tarde para salir"- Lindy dijo viendo a Precia

Lindy y Nanoha podían ver la preocupación de Fate –"Vuelve rápido"- Precia se acercó a su esposa y le planto un beso en los labios –"Nanoha ni bien llegues llámame o envíame un mensaje"- Dijo Fate mirando los ojos lavanda de su novia

Tanto Nanoha como Lindy sonrieron y se despidieron

-"Mi Fate-chan no sabía que podías ser tan cursi"- Dijo precia molestando a su hija

-"¡Mamá! No me estés molestando"- Dijo Fate sonrojada –"Mama tiene razón Fate nunca te había visto así"- Ahora el turno de Alicia de molestar a su hermana menor

-"Mou mejor me iré a descambiar"- La hija menor se fue a su habitación a darse un baño y descansar.

 **EN EL CAMINO**

-"¿Sabes que eres mayor que Fate verdad?"- Dijo Lindy seriamente

-"Si, lose pero la quiero y quiero estar con ella"- Lindy suspiro –"¿Y ella sabe tu secreto?"- Lindy sabia el secreto de Nanoha cuando ella era pequeña siempre veía a Nanoha triste porque los niños de su edad se alejaban de ella.

Nanoha por su lado recordó lo que casi hace con Fate y se sonrojo, no podía decirle eso a su madre –"Si, ella lo sabe y no me rechaza"- Nanoha miro a Lindy muy segura de sí misma

-"Que bueno"- Sonrió -"Pero como dijo Precia si tu lastimas a mi hija no te lo perdonare Nanoha"-

-"Lose, no la hare sufrir"- Nanoha se bajó del auto porque había llegado a su casa.

-"Buenas noche Lindy-san"-

-"Buenas noche Nanoha y salúdame a tu madre"- Y con eso Lindy regreso a su hogar.

Al entrar a mi hogar vi a mi padre en la sala

-"¿Nanoha dónde estabas?"- Pregunto mi madre –"Saliste temprano y no sabía a donde habías ido"-

-"Mama, papa quiero decirle algo importante"_ Me senté en el sillón al frente de ellos y comencé a contarles sobre Fate

-"Ya veo estas saliendo con alguien, bueno Nanoha si ella te acepta tal como eres por mi está bien pero si te lastima solo dímelo"- Sonrió Shiro al ver que su hija estaba feliz con alguien.

-"Pero, Nanoha esa chica es muy menor para ti, te puedes meter en problemas"-

-"Lo se madre pero la quiero y arriesgaría todo por ella"- Momoko al escuchar eso suspiro sabía que su hija era feliz, lo veía en su rostro pero lo que le preocupaba era que le pasara algo –"Y también Lindy-san te manda saludos"- Dijo e hizo que Momoko se sorprendiera

-"¿No me digas que es hija de Lindy?"- Nanoha solo asintió sonriente y se retiró a su habitación –"No puedes ser"- dijo con una carcajada

(…..)

Como ya es mi rutina me levante y también levante a mi PERESOSA hermana mayor, me aliste y baje para desayunar, pude ver a Chrono y a mis madres

-"Bueno días"- Dije como siempre

-"Buenas días hija"- Dijeron mis madres

-"Hola Chrono"- Pude ver a Chrono algo distraído

-"…"- No recibí ni un saludo de su parte

Comencé a tomar el desayuno y mi hermana bajo –"Oh... Valla ¿y ese milagro Alicia?"- Dijo Lindy –" Mamá, Lindy-okasan está molestándome"- Se quejó Alicia y yo solo pude reír –"Lindy cariño no molestes a nuestra hija"- Mi mama la regaño –"Oshh… Que aburrido"- Estaba haciendo un mohín

-"Bueno ya me voy, ¿Chrono no vas a venir?"- Chrono ni siquiera alzo la cabeza para verme –"Fate yo iré con Chrono hoy, así que puedes ir con tu novia"- Eso ultimo lo dije casi picara-"Alicia no me molestes"- Cerré la puerta y fui directa a tomar el autobús.

(POV ALICIA)

Pude ver a Chrono todavía algo triste después de que Fate presentara a su NOVIA a la casa y después que mis madres lo aceptaran, no estoy en contra de que Fate salga con una chica, ya que mis madres tiene una relación igual después que mi madre Precia este con la madre de Chrono pero apartando eso soy muy consiente que a Chrono le gusta Fate aunque ella es muy densa para darse cuenta.

Chrono ha estado enamorada de mi hermana después de conocerse siempre andaban juntos y un día el me confeso ya que tenía mis dudas y que había muchas chicas tras de él y él no hacía caso a nadie así que se lo pregunte y me lo confeso.

Y desde allí comencé a decirle a Chrono que dejara ese sentimiento por Fate ya que ella solo lo ve como un hermano pero el simplemente no me hizo caso y véanos ahora él está así porque Fate presento a su novia.

-"Chrono vámonos, se hará tarde"- Dije porque sé que si por el fuera hoy no iría al colegio

Chrono solo levanto la cabeza y nos retiramos

-"¿No crees que deberías fingir cuando estemos con nuestros padre?"-

-"…"-

-"Ellos podrían darse cuenta y ella también"-

-"No me importa"-

-"Chrono sé que la noticia de que ella este con alguien te destroza pero…"

-"Lo sabía, sabía que Fate estaba con ella"-

-"¿Pero cómo?"-

-"Me lo dijo después de verla salir de la oficina de Ella"- lo último lo recalco con furia

-"¿ Y si lo sabias porque estas así?"- No comprendía muy bien él porque

-"Porque ella la llevo a casa y la presento a nuestros padres, cuando yo le dije a la profesora si sentía algo por Fate y ella lo negó"-

-"Entonces que piensas hacer, no puedes seguir así"-

-"Lose"-

 **NOTA: Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más y mientras más sigo leyendo me convenzo de que no sé qué tenía para escribir esta historia pero ya le estoy agarrando ritmo y que bueno, porque me sentía fatal rechazando mi propia historia**

 **Sin más espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DECLAMADOR: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los usos para entretener e imaginar a Nanoha y Fate en otras situaciones**

Capítulo 10

Llegamos al colegio y pudimos ver a Fate hablar con Hayate sonriendo, ella me vio y me saludo, mientras que yo correspondí el saludo pero rápidamente nos fuimos a nuestros salones

Chrono estaba todo cabizbajo y así comenzaron las clases.

 **Varias semanas después.**

No sé si a esto se le llama felicidad porque estoy realmente feliz por estar con Nanoha y que mis padres lo acepten, nunca he sido más feliz que estar a su lado.

-"Fate-chan para"- Decía mientras que Fate estaba sentada en el regazo de Nanoha besando y mordisqueando su cuello

-"Nanoha un poco más"- Nanoha ya no podía más, sabía que en cualquier momento su miembro reaccionaria

-"Fate no, no podemos, se lo prometí a Lindy-san"- Nanoha aparto a Fate y le miro a los ojos

-"¿Mou Nanoha que le prometiste a lindy-okasan?"- Borgoñas miraban a Lavanda

-"Que te respetaría"- Dijo Nanoha ya que parece que Fate no la respetaría a ella "Mou Fate-chan es muy impaciente" pensó

-"Pero Nanoha es normal que las parejas hagan esto"- Eso puso a Nanoha roja ya que claro ella quería estar con su novia, pero lo que le prometió a Lindy también tenía que respetarlo, y a Fate ya que aún era menor de edad

-"No Fate-chan, no podemos ahora"- Fate miraba algo triste a Nanoha y se levantó de su piernas y se volteó para recoger sus cosa ya que era algo tarde.

Nanoha pudo ver la mirada de Fate antes de voltearse y fue acercándose hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda –"Fate-chan yo quiero estar contigo, pero debo respetar lo que le prometí a Lindy-san y cuando tú y yo estemos lista te juro que lo haremos"- Fate se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Nanoha

-"Así que hasta ese momento nada de caricias jovencita"- Nanoha beso la frente de Fate

-"Mou Nanoha no eres divertida"- Y con eso ambas se fueron hacia la casa de la rubia ya que era tarde y Nanoha no quería que le pasara algo a su querida rubia.

-"Mamá ya estoy en casa"- Fate dijo y Lindy se asomó para recibirla

-"Buenas noches, ¿Nanoha, Fate se podría saber porque vienen tan tarde?"- Lindy levanto una ceja y frunció el ceño al preguntar y pudo ver a Nanoha algo sonrojada –"Espero Nanoha que no le hayas hecho nada a mi querida hija"- Fate estaba escuchando y pudo recordar lo que había hecho anteriormente

-"Pero que dices claro que no hicimos nada"- Fate agarro la mano de Nanoha y la llevo a la sala

-"Hola a todos"- Fate saludo y pudo ver a Alicia y Chrono jugando monopolio con su mamá

Precia al darse cuenta de su hija, se paró y la abrazo para después ir con Nanoha –"Que bueno que llegaste, ya me he estado preocupando"- Dijo

-"Buenas noches Precia-san"- Nanoha saludo y Precia solo sonrió

-"¿Bueno ya es tarde Nanoha, ya cenaste?"- Nanoha solo negó con la cabeza –"Quédate a cenar Nanoha ahora te sirvo, como tardo Fate nosotros ya cenamos"-

-"¡Mamá como pudieron!"- Dijo Fate fingiendo indignación

-"Pues te tardaste tanto que teníamos hambre"- Nanoha solo comenzó a reír

-"¡Mamá!"- Fate se fue con Nanoha al comedor mientras Precia les servía

-"Bueno aquí esta, buen provecho"- Y así Fate y Nanoha comenzaron a comer

Cuando terminaron de comer Fate fue a cambiarse a su cuarto mientras Nanoha hablaba con Lindy y Precia.

-"Ya vine"- Fate pudo ver a Nanoha muy avergonzada y se preguntaba él porque

Así que se fue acercando donde estaba ella y su madres

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Fate dijo mirando a Precia ya que ella estaba riendo

-"Pues Fate veras, preguntaba a Nanoha cuanto nietos me darán"- Lindy miraba enojada a Precia por haber dicho eso nuevamente.

-"Mamá como puedes preguntar eso si es tu culpa que Nanoha no quiera"- Fate dijo y pudo ver la cara de Lindy mirando a Nanoha

-"Así que… le dijiste"- Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y Lindy miro a Precia y su esposa comprendió lo que decía su amada

-"Bueno Fate deberías entenderme"- Dijo tomando una taza de café

-"Así es Fate, debes comprender a tu Lindy-mamá"- Fate miro a todos y no dijo nada

Chrono al escuchar eso no lo resistió y se encerró en su cuarto, Alicia al ver eso pensó "Ay hermano tú mismo te estas condenando" Alicia fue a la sala y se unió a la conversación

-"¿Cuándo tendré sobrinos Fate?"- Alicia vio que su hermana estaba roja y solo pudo reírse

La familia sabia la condición de Nanoha y nadie la discriminaba por eso, aunque Precia al enterarse eso dio un grito al cielo pero al ver a su hija muy feliz a lado de la cobriza la dejo y no hablo más de ese tema hasta ahora.

Mientras tanto Alicia, molestaba a Fate con eso y solo le hacía bromas que terminaban a Fate por molestar.

-"Pues verán..." Nanoha quiso explicar pero Fate la interrumpió

-"Muy pronto tendrán sus nietos y sobrinos"- Dijo Fate callando a todos, pudo ver que Nanoha se estaba poniendo blanca cosa que le pareció raro y miro al frente y pudo ver la mirada que Lindy le lanzaba a Nanoha.

-"Ya veo así que pronto tendremos nietos"- Lindy bajo la taza de café y cerró los ojos–"¿Eso significa que ya está en proceso?"- Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a Nanoha

-"Mamá no mires así a Nanoha ella no hizo nada"- Fate abrazó la mano de su novia

–"Esta bien no le hare nada"- Lindy miro a Precia y se retiraron de la sala

-"Así que Fate, pronto tendré un sobrino"- Alicia solo pudo mirar a Fate –"¿Nanoha no quisieras tener hijos conmigo?"- Dijo Alicia y mirando pícaramente a Nanoha y a su entrepierna, Fate se dio cuenta donde iba la mirada de Alicia así que reacciono rápidamente

-"Ella es mía"- Fate lo dijo algo molesta –"y todo de ella me pertenece a MI"- Fate diciendo eso agarro la entre pierna de Nanoha –"Fate-chan no hagas eso"- Nanoha estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Fate

-"Nanoha veras que conmigo será mejor que con mi hermana"- Alicia se estaba acercando a Nanoha

-"¡NO!" Fate estaba más que enojada con su hermana –"Alicia ya te dije Nanoha me pertenece"-

-"Fate-chan"- Fate volteo a ver a Nanoha y pudo verla y después bajo la mirada y vio su mano agarrando el miembro de su novia –"Perdón Nanoha yo no quería"- Fate estaba mirando para otro lado mientras que un sonrojo cubría su rostro

-"Vamos Nanoha ven a mi habitación, te la vas a pasar bien"- Alicia agarro el brazo de Nanoha y le estaba guiando a su habitación hasta que Fate le detuvo

-"¡No!"- Fate agarro el otro brazo de su novia y jalo –"Alicia suéltala ella es mía"-

-"¿Que pasa acá?" Dijo Lindy al ver a sus hijas jalando a Nanoha de cada brazo

-"Mamá Alicia está molestando a Nanoha"-Lindy miro a Alicia –"Alicia ve a dormir que mañana tienes que ir al instituto"-

–"Mou que aburrido"- Dijo mirando a su madre –"Nanoha mi cuarto va a estar abierto por si deseas entrar"- Giñándole un ojo a Nanoha, Alicia se retiro

-"Esa"- Fate miraba enojada a su hermana por decir eso –"Bueno Fate tú también, y ya que es tarde Nanoha te quedaras a dormir aquí"- Nanoha sorprendida solo asintió la cabeza –"Dormirás en el sofá como las otras noches"- La cobriza asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá

-"¿Lindy no crees que por esta noche duerma con Fate? Además está haciendo mucho frio y el sofá ya no es muy cómodo"- Precia hablo mientras tenía su pijama puesto

-"P-pero amor eso no puede ser"_

-"Nanoha ha dormido 5 veces en todo el tiempo que va de relación con Fate y nunca ha faltado al respeto o aprovechado nuestra confianza

Lindy dio un suspiro cansado, su esposa tenia razón, Nanoha nunca aprovecho en los días que dormía en su casa para entrar a la habitación de Fate y eso ella lo sabía bien ya que se quedaba en desvelo para vigilarla –"Pero sin sobrepasarse jovencitas"- Fate sonrió y se despidió de sus madres con un beso en la mejilla y se llevó a Nanoha a su habitación

Fate entrando a su habitación tiro a Nanoha a su cama y se echó encima de ella

-"Nanoha tu eres solo mía"- Fate estaba enojada por lo que dijo Alicia así que solo tenía que recordar a Nanoha a quien pertenecía

-"Fate-chan pero que dices"- Nanoha podía ver los ojos de Fate

-"Digo que no me gusto como Alicia te estaba mirando y tú no hacías nada para pararle"- Fate se sentó encima de ella

-"Fate-chan tu sabes que solo te amo a ti"- Nanoha beso a Fate –"Esta bien"- Fate se levantó de Nanoha y le tendió una pijama para que se cambiara

Nanoha se fue al baño y se cambio pudo oler el olor de Fate en la pijama que estaba puesta.

Estaba vestida con un camisón y su bóxer, Fate se dio cuenta que Nanoha se estaba tardando así que fue hacia el baño y pudo ver a una Nanoha perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-"¿Nanoha estas bien?"- Preguntó Fate y Nanoha sorprendida porque no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Fate

-"Ah… Si Fate"- Nanoha avanzaba hasta la salida hasta que sintió que su mano era sostenida se volteó y pudo ver a una Fate cabizbaja –"¿Nanoha no te sientes cómoda conmigo?"_ Nanoha al escuchar eso levanto la cara de Fate se acercó hacía su rostro y le dio un corto beso "Mi tontita Fate-chan como puedes pensar eso" Pensó y agarro a Fate por la cintura mientras Fate se sostenía por el cuello de Nanoha ambas estaban en su propio mundo de besos

-"Fate-chan te amo"- Nanoha estaba extasiada de su novia y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al cuello de Fate para comenzar a lamer, chupar y mordisquear

-"Na-nanoha.. Ah…"- Fate gemía más al sentir a su novia y sabía que no podía sostenerse de pie

-"Fate yo..."- Nanoha fue interrumpida ya que Fate la beso, Fate simplemente no podía sostenerse ya y cruzo sus piernas en la cintura de Nanoha

Nanoha sentía la entrepierna de Fate junto a su miembro Nanoha agarro los glúteos de Fate y comenzó a dar pequeñas envestidas

-"Ah… ah... Nano-ha"- Fate gemía de placer y Nanoha estaba cegada por la excitación y más por los dulce gemidos de Fate

-"Fate vamos a la cama"- Ya cegada por la excitación, Nanoha cargo a Fate hacia la cama y la hecho delicadamente mientras ella se ponía encima de ella y se frotaba con el cuerpo de Fate, Nanoha comenzó a quitarle la pijama, primero el camisón y pudo ver los bellos pechos de Fate y se relamió los labios, Fate vio la acción y abrazo del cuello de Nanoha haciendo que su rostro bajara donde estaba sus pechos y Nanoha comenzó a lamer el pecho izquierdo de su novia mientras que con su mano derecha agarro el otro

-"Ahhh… Nanoha"- Fate ya no podía aguantas así que bajo su mano hacia el miembro de Nanoha, se había dado cuenta que está muy erecto y comenzó a bajar el bóxer.

Nanoha succionaba y daba mordisco al pecho de Fate mientras que la susodicha comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su novia –"F- Fate ahh.. "- Nanoha por su lado volvía a recuperar la conciencia y se separó de pecho de Fate

-"Fa-te no sigas"- Nanoha pudo ver como Fate agarraba su miembro y lo movía de arriba hacia abajo, Nanoha no podía parar sus gemidos con los movimientos que hacia su novia y más su mano que era tan suave –"Fa-Fate para"-

-"No lo haré Nanoha"- Nanoha ya no podía más sentía que el orgasmo vendría –"Fate para por favor"-

Nanoha agarro la mano de Fate cual sostenía su miembro y comenzó a besarla, sabía que ya estaba llegando al orgasmo así que comenzó a frotarse con Fate.

 **NOTA: Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar pero la culpa lo tiene mi mamá por quitarme la laptop por una pequeña travesura que me costara 3mil soles :c**

 **Asi que todas las quejas envíaselas a mi mamí**

 **También** **decirles que disculpen las faltar ortográficas y mas en la parte de sexo entre Nanoha y Fate ya que no se por que pero cada ves que llego a esas partes no puedo leerlas, mi yo se avergüenza por escribirlas xd y por darme cuenta que en todos los capítulos Fate esta apunto de hacerlo con Nanoha, no hay ni un solo capitulo que no lo intenten, claro hasta ahora.**

 **En pocos minutos subiré el cap de Amiga mía que también esta atrasado pero no tanto como este.**

 **Sin más, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DECLAMADOR: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los usos para entretener e imaginar a Nanoha y Fate en otras situaciones**

Capítulo 11

-"Ahh.. Fate"- Nanoha gemía y no podía parar de moverse, movía sus caderas y sabía que llegaría al orgasmo –"Fate me vengo, me vengo" Fate seguía besando a Nanoha –"Fate me ven…"- Nanoha no termino de hablar y con el último movimiento llego al clímax, Nanoha estaba regulando su respiración vio que había manchado a Fate de su semilla.

-"Fate-chan perdón"- Fate simplemente abrazo a Nanoha ya tendría tiempo de hablar.

-"Vamos a dormir"-

-"Pero debemos…"- Fate no la termino de hablar y le planto un beso.

-"Vamos a dormir"-Y con eso Nanoha pudo pasar una noche junto a Fate, se abrazaron y Fate pudo acurrucarse en el pecho de su novia y dormir así.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-"Mmmm…"- Nanoha estaba a punto de levantarse.

-"Buenos días amor"- Fate beso a Nanoha ya que estaba recién abriendo sus ojitos

-"¿Fate es muy temprano porque me levantas?"- Fate se acurruco más en Nanoha –"Lose, pero cierto amiguito tuyo no me deja dormir"- Dijo mirando a Nanoha

-"¿Que amiguito?"- Pregunto Nanoha ya que Fate estaba algo seria –"Este"- Fate agarro el miembro de su novia –"Ahh..." – Nanoha grito ya que repentinamente Fate agarro a su miembro

-"Me despertó muy temprano"- Nanoha recordó sus erección mañaneras –"Discúlpame Fate, yo no quería..."- Nanoha estaba avergonzada –"No te preocupes Nanoha sé que es normal"- Y beso los labios de Nanoha.

-"Bueno creo que iré a ducharme Nanoha"- Y así Fate se levantó y fue directo a la ducha pero se paró en la entrada del baño –"¿Me quieres acompañar Nanoha?"- Eso sonó tan sexy que Nanoha se paró y fue a la ducha entrando con Fate.

Al salir se cambiaron y fueron al comedor.

-"Buenos días"_ Dijeron en coro Fate y Nanoha

-"Buenas chicas"- Respondieron Precia y Lindy

-"¿Alicia y Chrono no despertaron?"_ Pregunto Fate

-"No"- Dijo Lindy tomando un poco de café

-"Siéntense a tomar desayuno, Nanoha ven siéntate aquí"- Nanoha fue al sitio que le dieron y se sentó conversando con Lindy y tomando desayuno.

-"Espero que no hayas hecho nada individuo en tu cuarto Fate-"Dijo Lindy levanto las dos cejas

-"C-claro que no Lindy-san yo respeto su casa"- Nanoha estaba nerviosa porque recordó lo que le hizo a Fate y miraba de reojo a la susodicha

-"Que bueno ya que no soportaría que mi hija hiciera ese tipo de cosas a esta edad"-

-"Mamá ya tengo 16 estoy grande"- Dijo Fate indignada por lo que su madre dijo

-"Esta bien hija pero cuídense ya que no quiero ser rápido abuela"_

-"Pero que dices, si ayer le estabas preguntando a Nanoha cuando tendremos hijos"- Fate miro a su Madre que parecía que no recordaba eso –"Pues no recuerdo eso, además yo ya hable con Nanoha a respecto de eso"- Lindy miraba muy severamente a Nanoha y ella estaba roja

-"Bueno gracias por el Desayuno pero debo retirarme"- Fate acompaño a Nanoha hacia la puerta y ambas se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo –"Te veré más tarde"-

Los dos hermanos faltante se levantaron y vieron que Fate venia de la entrada y Alicia hablo

-"¿Nanoha ya se fue?"-

-"Si"- Fate estaba mirando a su hermana algo dudosa

-"Mou Nanoha no vino a mi habitación cuando la estaba esperando"- Alicia estaba a punto de sentarse hasta que Fate saco la silla y Alicia cayó al piso –"¿¡Qué te pasa Fate!?"- Alicia estaba dolorida por el golpe

-"Nanoha es mía así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella"- Fate estaba hecha una furia

-"Vamos chicas cálmense"_ Dijo Lindy mirándolas –"Alicia no molestes a Fate"-

-"Siii"- Alicia se fue sentar

La familia desayunaba y conversaban sobre lo que haría en su día, con eso el tiempo paso haciendo que la hora de ir a estudiar se diera

-"Bueno ya me voy al instituto"- Fate agarro su mochila y se fue acercando a la puerta –"Fate salúdame a Nanoha"- Alicia al decir eso se escondió tras su mamá ya que Fate la estaba matando con la mirada y con eso se retiro

Al tomar el autobús se dio cuenta que estaba Nanoha y se dirigió a ella

-"Hola"- dijo en un susurro, Nanoha se sobre salto al escuchar a Fate tan cerca

Estuvieron hablando todo el rato hasta llegar al colegio.

Nanoha se fue hacia su oficina ya que hubo una reunión de profesores donde conversaron sobre el festival de medio año y que iban hacer mediante eso 3 días del festival, conversaron y cada profesor tenía que comunicarle a su propio salón sobre la reunión, Nanoha pudo ver a Teane algo rara parecía que había cambiado algo pero hizo caso omiso y lo tomo sin importancia al terminar la reunión Nanoha fue a su salón

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver un desastre, estaban los chicos molestando a las chicas y pudo ver que Fate no estaba "Que raro porque no está aquí"-Pensó

-"¿Atención chicos donde esta Testarossa-san?"- Nanoha estaba consternada ya que no sabía nada de Fate después que entraron a la escuela "Fate donde estas"- Pensó

-"Sensei, Fate-chan se fue con un chico que la llamo"- Dijo Hayate que miraba a Nanoha con una sonrisa de gato –"Un chico que estaba enamorado de ella desde el comienzo del año"_ Dijo un alumno y eso hizo que Nanoha se enfade más "¿Fate-chan dónde estás?"

Estaba angustiada y quiso ir a buscarla hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del salón.

-"¿Disculpe profesora puedo pasar?"- Pregunto Fate mirando –"Puedes pasar"- Nanoha quería hablar con Fate pero pensó que no era el momento adecuado así que cuando vio a Fate sentarse comenzó a hablar

-"Buenos chicos como saben se acerca el festival y a nuestro salón le toca hacer un maid café"- Nanoha pensaba que los alumnos no aceptarían hacer eso pero pudo ver que estaba equivocada ya que algunos gritaba cosas que hacia enojar peor a Nanoha –"Podremos ver a Fate-san con un uniforme de Maid"- Nanoha al escuchar eso quiso golpear al chico pero no podía otros decían que serían atendidos por las chicas más lindas y cosas así

Nanoha también pudo imaginar a Fate con vestimenta de maid y parecía que con solo esa imaginación se iba a excitar, Nanoha tenía un problema desde algunos días y es que cada vez que ve a su novia llega a excitase pero nunca le dijo ya que seguro Fate tomaría ventaja de ese problemilla de ella

-"¿Nanoha-sensei se encuentra bien?"- Pregunto un alumno ya que Nanoha estaba sonrojada

-"Eh... S-si claro"- Nanoha estaba sonrojada por la imaginación que tenía hacia Fate

-"Buenos chicos hablemos quienes se harán cargo sobre la comida y la decoración ya que tenemos que alistarnos toda esta semana"- Y así fue el salón del 2-A se organizó para el festival al terminar las clases todos se retiraron ya que esa semana solo habría 2 horas de clases para que los alumnos comenzaran hacer los arreglos del festival desde ese momento.

* * *

-"Ha… que cansado es esto"- Hayate dijo estirándose y mirando a Fate –"¿Eh Fate-chan te vestirás de maid?"- Hayate estaba intrigada porque a Fate no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención

-"Si"_ Dijo Fate sonriente ya que quisiera ver la cara de Nanoha a verla vestida así

-"Mmmm…"- Hayate miraba esa sonrisa tan tonta que tenía su amiga

-"Bueno tenemos que terminar con eso Hayate"- Hayate comenzó a trabajar y decorar el salón con mesas y sillas.

En otro lado estaba Nanoha pensando cómo podía hablar con Fate antes que fueran a su casa

-"Nanoha podemos hablar"- Al voltear Nanoha pudo ver a Teane viéndola algo triste

-"S-si dime"-Nanoha no sabía cómo hablarle "Que querrá ahora "Pensó

-"Quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa"- Teane miraban fijamente los ojos de Nanoha para ver la verdad tras su ellos.

-"Teane yo no quiero hablar de eso aquí, así que por favor hablemos más tarde de eso"_ Nanoha no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con Teane después de la discusión que tuvieron días atrás

-"Está bien hablaremos en tu casa"- Haciendo eso Teane se alejó de Nanoha

"Pero que rayos"- Pensó Nanoha –"¿Profesora Nanoha podemos hablar?"- Nanoha al voltear pudo ver a Chrono mirándola fijamente y vio en su mirada rencor y tristeza

-"Está bien"- Dijo y así marcharon hasta la oficina de Nanoha.

-"¿Y dime de que quieres hablar conmigo?"- Sentándose vio a Chrono algo enojado

-"Cuando vine aquí por primera vez le pregunte que sentía por Fate y usted negó que tenía un sentimiento hacia ella y después viene a mi casa diciendo que es su novia"- Chrono suspiro y continuo –"¿Quiero saber que quiere para alejarse de ella? Usted no puede hacerla feliz"- Nanoha recordó la última conversación con el chico y sabia a lo que se refería a que no podía hacerla feliz.

Ella se levantó y lo encaro –"Yo puedo hacerla feliz y más que tu"_ Nanoha no se dejaría intimidar por Chrono ni por nadie –"Tu eres solo su hermano, pensé que tú eras su novio pero cuando escuche que solo eran hermano sentí un alivio y no dejare que me la quites"- Fate entro a la oficina y se sorprendió al ver a Chrono allí

-"¿Chrono que haces aquí?"- Fate estaba algo cansada pero pudo ver que Nanoha estaba algo exaltada

-"Solo vine a hablar con Nanoha-san-" Chrono sabía que su hermana no le creía pero no hizo nada para conversarla

-"¿Y se podría saber por qué?"- Chrono miraba a Fate y pensó "Porque la elegiste a ella Fate" Con eso Chrono solo se retiró dejando la pregunta de Fate al aire

-"¿Fate-chan que haces aquí?"- Pregunto Nanoha al ver a Fate parada y que no se movía

-"¿De que hablaron?"- Borgoñas miraban Lavanda

-"Nada en especial"_ Nanoha se acercó a Fate y comenzó a besarla porque sabía que no le podía decir nada a su novia sobre su hermano

-"¿Nanoha confías en mí?"- Fate quería saber porque Chrono estaba en la oficina de Nanoha y más de que hablaron

-"Si Fate-chan, lo hago"- Nanoha no sabía porque pregunto eso Fate

-"Entonces dime porque Chrono estaba aquí"- Fate se separó del abrazo de Nanoha y la miro a los ojos

-"Fate"- Nanoha no quería decirle lo que su hermano le decía para que Fate no peleara con el

-"Disculpa Fate no te puedo decir"- Agacho la cabeza y pudo sentir que Fate se alejó de ella

-"Esta bien, déjalo así"- La tonalidad de Fate sorprendió a Nanoha ya que parecía algo cortante –"Me tengo que ir con Hayate, nos vemos"_ Fate se iba a retirar hasta que Nanoha hablo –"¿Fate porque llegaste tarde al salón?"- Nanoha quería saber si los alumnos dijeron la verdad sobre que alguien llamo a Fate y también quería que Fate se lo dijera

-"Llegue tarde porque estaba hablando con alguien"- Nanoha se quedó en estado en Shock al escuchar eso porque los alumnos tenían razón entonces y el miedo de perder a Fate vino a su mente

-"Fate-chan con quie..."- Pero fue interrumpida por Fate

-"Disculpa me tengo que ir"- Fate solo cerró la puerta y Nanoha estaba petrificada al ver la reacción de Fate

Nanoha cuando recupero la conciencia fue tras de Fate pero perdió la pista de su rubia así que volvió a su oficina y estuvo pensando porque la actitud de su novia al llegar la tarde y terminar de revisar las cosas que quedaban se comenzó a retirar

-"¿Fate habrá llegado a su casa?"- Se preguntó Nanoha en voz alta

-"Ara pero si es Nanoha"- Nanoha al escuchar su nombre miro al frente y diviso a Alicia

-"Alicia"- Nanoha la vio y sonrió

-"¿Qué raro que no estés con Fate, pasó algo?"-

-"Pues Fate estaba algo apurada y se fue primero"-

-"Que raro Fate no es el tipo de persona que deja a sus novia a un lado, Fate antes de llegar a Japón tenia a alguien en Italia y nunca la dejaba hasta que tuvimos que venir a Japón"- Alicia estaba algo preocupada por Fate.

-"¿Fate estuvo con alguien en Italia?- Nanoha estaba algo confundida ya que Fate nunca le dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien antes de ella.

-"Si"- Alicia agarro su celular y comenzó a llamar a Fate, Nanoha vio el acto de Alicia y suspiro

-"¿Hola, Fate dónde estás?"- Alicia quería sacarse las dudas por un chisme de sus amigas de Italia y quería sacarse las dudas.

-"Eh E-etto estoy con Nanoha jejej dile a oka-san que llegare un poco tarde ya que estaré con Nanoha, bueno nos vemos más tarde Alicia"_ Nanoha al escuchar eso no lo podía creer, Fate dijo que estaba con ella algo que no era cierto.

Alicia miro a Nanoha y suspiro "Fate donde rayos estas" Alicia no estaba feliz por la actitud de Fate

-"Alicia tengo mucha prisa así que hasta mañana"_ Nanoha se marchó alejándose de Alicia pero en su mente estaban las palabras de Fate que decía que estaba con ella "Fate porque dijiste eso" Nanoha pensó lo peor posible y corrió hasta su casa.

Al llegar a su casa pudo ver a Fate esperándola afuera de su casa

-"Fate…- chan"- Nanoha susurro mientras miraba a Fate que aún no se percató de presencia

-"Nanoha"- Fate fue hacia Nanoha y la abrazo, Nanoha aun recordaba la llamada que hizo Alicia

Nanoha se separó de Fate y comenzó abrir la puerta de su casa, Fate entro hasta llegar al cuarto de Nanoha

Fate se acercó a Nanoha y la comenzó a besar, Nanoha confundida comenzó a separes de Fate

-"¿Fate-chan que te pasa?"- Pregunto Nanoha agarrando la cintura de Fate

-"Nada, solo quería hacerlo"_ Nanoha pudo ver los ojos oscurecidos de Fate

-"Si, pero…"- Fate comenzó a besar a Nanoha mas apasionada

Nanoha solo pensaba en que le pasó a Fate porque tan repentinamente comenzó actuar así Fate y recordó la forma de actuar de Fate cuando entro a su oficina y estaba confundida más.

-"Nanoha por favor hazme tuya ahora"- Nanoha excitada por la voz ronca de Fate comenzó a dejarse llevar

Nanoha comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Fate tan delicadamente como si fuera porcelana

-"Ahh.. Nanoha"- Gemía Fate mientras ella desabrochaba la camisa de Nanoha

-"No Fate"- Nanoha alejo a Fate mientras se volteaba para no verla-"¿Porque no Nanoha?"- Fate hasta angustiada porque quizás Nanoha no la quisiera como ella a Nanoha

-"¿Fate porque le dijiste a Alicia que estabas conmigo?"- Nanoha quería saber qué es lo que escondía Fate

-"A que te refieres estoy contigo Nanoha"- Fate se daba la idea a que se refería pero quiso hacerse de la vista gorda sobre el tema

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero, yo estuve con Alicia cuando ella te llamo y le dijiste que estabas conmigo cuando eso no era cierto"_ Nanoha miro con el ceño fruncido a Fate

-"HA..." Fate suspiro –"Nanoha hay algo que no te he dicho"- Nanoha estaba enfocada en lo que Fate le iba a contar

-"Veras Nanoha.. Cuando vivía en Italia tuve una novia con quien no pude terminar ya que mi madre me dijo de un día a otro que me mudaría, y cuando te conocí yo me olvide de ella... Pero... Hoy la volví a ver en el instituto, no sé como pero ella me encontró y hablamos, ella fue la razón por la cual llegue tarde al salón"- Fate agacho la cabeza no sabía cómo reaccionaría Nanoha

-"¿Fue por ella que le mentiste a Alicia que estabas conmigo y que llegarías tarde? ¿Acaso ibas a estar con ella HASTA MUY TARDE?"- Nanoha estaba enfadada no porque Fate no le dijo de su novia en Italia ni tampoco porque le mintió a Alicia fue porque Fate se iba a quedar con esa chica quien sabe hasta qué hora.

"¿Fate porque no dices nada, entonces estoy en lo cierto?" Pensó Nanoha

-"No"- Dijo Fate y Nanoha levanto el rostro para verla –"Le dije Alicia que iba a llegar tarde porque después de hablar con ella iba a venir aquí, contigo a contarte la verdad"- Fate miraba a Nanoha directamente y Nanoha sabía que decía la verdad

-"¿Entonces de que hablaron tú y ella?"- Nanoha quería saber qué fue lo que hizo Fate con esa chica –"Pues veras yo no llegue a terminar con ella y quería aclarar con ella ya que hoy en la mañana no pudimos"-

-"¿Porque?"-

-"Pues veras Nanoha ella…"_ "Porque te callas Fate dime"- Pensó Nanoha ya que veía a su rubia algo dudosa –"Ella me beso tomándome desprevenida"_ Fate miro en los ojos de Nanoha y pudo ver un demonio dentro de ella

-"Así que te beso"_ Dijo Nanoha con el tono que le causo miedo a Fate –"S-si"_ Fate dudaba de afirmarlo

Nanoha se tiro dónde estaba Fate y la comenzó a besarla

-"Nadie te puede besar excepto yo"- Nanoha estaba molesta que alguien más haiga probada los dulces labios de SU rubia pero que sí, era SU rubia

-"Nanoha hazme tuya"- Fate dijo y Nanoha no podía contenerse mas

-"¿Fate –chan estas segura?"- Nanoha junto su frente con la de Fate

-"Nunca estuve más segura"- Entonces Nanoha comenzó a besar a Fate, bajo hasta su cuello que pudo darle mordiscos y lamidas mientras que Fate gemía de placer

-"AH… Nanoha"- Nanoha al escudar la voz de Fate eso le encendía más, comenzó a desabotonar su blusa hasta que pudo ver su sostén –"Fate te ves realmente hermosa"_ Dijo mientras dejaba chupetones en el cuello de Fate y que con su mano derecha acariciaba la pierna de Fate hasta subir a su entrepierna

Nanoha comenzó a quitarle el sostén de Fate y ver la estupenda anatomía de su novia

-"¿Fate-chan eres realmente hermosa ya te lo había dicho?"- Nanoha al ver los pechos de Fate se relamió los labios

-"Na-nanoha.."- Fate pudo ver que Nanoha ya estaba excitada y comenzó a quitarle su pantalón y pudo ver el miembro de Nanoha sobre saliendo sobre su bóxer y comenzó a frotarlo con su mano

-"Ah... F-fa-te..."- Nanoha sentía el tacto de la mano encima de su bóxer.

Nanoha comenzó a chupar el pezón izquierdo de Fate y con su mano derecha agarro el pezón derecho haciéndole el mismo tratamiento –"Nano-ha ah.."- Fate sabía que estaba totalmente excitada y Nanoha con su mano izquierda le quitaba la falda mientras Fate intentaba quitarle el bóxer.

Ya erecto el pezón izquierdo hiso los mismo con el derecho comenzó a lamerlo, chuparlo y mordisquearlo –"Ah.. Na-no-ha Ah…" Fate no paro de gemir y eso encendía más a Nanoha

Nanoha quito totalmente la balda de Fate y pudo ver la humedad que estaba, con su mano fue hasta la entrepierna de Fate y comenzó a frotarlo con sus dedos –"Nanoha.. ah.."- Nanoha movía mas sus dedos hasta ver que también estaban húmedos y saco la última prenda y pude ver a Fate completamente desnuda y sonrojada

-"Nanoha no me mires"- Fate se tapaba la cara con sus brazos y Nanoha no pudo evitar ver el excelente cuerpo de Fate –"Fate-chan mírame"- Nanoha agarro los brazos de Fate y diviso su rostro cual comenzó a besarlo –"No hay otra cosa más hermosa que tú, eres la única a la que quiero ver"- Así comenzó a besarla

Fate vio la oportunidad y cambio la posición dejándola a ella arriba de Nanoha

-"Prepárate amor"- Fate con una sonrisa comenzó a moverse sobre el miembro de Nanoha sacándole gemidos

-"Fa-fate ah.. sigue"- Nanoha comenzó a mover también su cadera –" Fate estas tan húmeda"-Nanoha sabía que no toda la humedad no era solo de Fate sino también de ella misma, ya no soportándolo comenzó a bajarse el bóxer y Fate pudo ver el miembro de Nanoha todo erecto palpitando –"¿Fate estas segura?"- Nanoha estaban tan excitada pero quería saber si Fate estaba lista para ese paso –"S-si"- Fate pudo sentir el pene de Nanoha sobre su entrepierna

Nanoha cambio las posición estando ahora ella encima –"Fate si tú no quieres aun me puedo detener"- Nanoha ya estaba perdiendo la cordura

-"Nanoha yo quiero ser tuya"- Y con eso Fate acerco su rostro hacia Nanoha y comenzó una jornada de besos

Nanoha agarro su miembro y lubrico con la humedad de Fate haciéndola gemir con solo el frote de sus miembros –"Ah.. Ahh.. Nano-ha"-

-"Fate voy a entrar"- Nanoha empujando su miembro hasta el interior de Nanoha

-"Ah.. due-duele Nanoha"_ Pudo ver las lágrimas de Fate y comenzó a besarla haciendo que olvidara el dolor, pero con cuidado comenzó a meter más su miembro.

Nanoha comenzó a ver que salía un poco de sangre y estaba feliz porque su primera vez de su novia era ella y eso valió mucho para Nanoha porque significaba amor verdadero para ella y ser la primera vez de Fate le hacía más feliz.

-"Fa..te-chan respira lentamente"- Nanoha sentía que la paredes vaginales de su novia comenzaba a aplastar su miembro –"hah..ha..ha…ha"- Fate no paraba gemir al sentir el miembro de su novia dentro de ella.

-"Está entrando todo en Fate-chan"- Nanoha agarro a Fate de la cintura para apegarla más comenzando a moverse –"Na..noha uh.. Nn.."- Fate agarro la mejilla de Nanoha-"Es asombroso.. Me convertí en una con Nanoha.."- Aun se podía ver lagrimillas en los ojos de Fate.

Nanoha comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido –"Nanoha sigue, más rápido ah.."- Nanoha obedeció las ordenes de Fate y se movió mas rápido haciendo que fuera más profundo e hiciera gemir a Fate

-"Ah.. El interior de Fate-chan es... tan cálido... Es tan suave.. Me voy a derretir.. ahh.."- Nanoha comenzó a envestir con más rapidez –"Ah.. Fate.. Fate.. "- Nanoha no paro de gemir al sentir el interior de Fate

-"¿Fate-chan estas bie.."- Fate comenzó a besar a Nanoha antes que preguntara –"Fate-chan me voy a venir"- Nanoha ya no podía mas sentía que el cualquier momento se vendría –"Nanoha sigue me voy a venir.. Ahh." Fate estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-"Na..noha-"Fate arañando la espalda de Nanoha no para de repetir su nombre-"Nanoha.. ah.. Nanoha.. Te amo.. Naanooha.."- Con las últimas palabras Fate llego a un orgasmo, Nanoha seguía moviéndose hasta que –"Fate-chan.. Te amo…"-Nanoha sintió esa gloriosa liberación dejando su semilla dentro de Fate.

Nanoha hachada encima de Fate regulaban sus respiraciones.

-"Fate-chan disculpa... solo fui yo quien lo hizo"- Nanoha estaba algo sonrojada al ver lo que hizo con Fate -"Lose mi amor y créeme que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo al estar contigo"_ Y Fate abrazo a Nanoha y paso sus manos sobre el cuello de Nanoha y acerco sus labios con de ella para fundirse en un dulce beso, las dos se abrazaron y con el cansancio se quedaron dormidas.

 **CASA DE LOS HARLOAWN**

Todos descansaban excepto Chrono que estaba en su habitación cabizbajo hasta que encendió su búfer y comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro solo...

Lo que fue en el pasado descansa en mí

Pero me quedo callado, escucho tus pasos

Y sé que no es normal pero me niego a aceptar

De que ya no estas cerca de mi

Como podré sobrevivir, no aguanto más

Y siento que quiero gritar...

Cupido me mintió...

Chrono comenzó a llorar cuando agarro una foto donde estaba Fate y el sonriendo antes de que Fate estuviera con Nanoha

Cuando me dijo que nunca te irías

Cupido me mintió ohh...

Nunca pensé que por ti moriría (te amo, te amo)

Cupido me mintió…

Comenzó a recordar el primer día que la conoció que fue un bello ángel frente de sus ojos.

Toda la noche duermo abrazado tu foto (Yeh.. oh..)

Y el olor de tu perfume hace juego con la brisa

Me miro al espejo e imagino tu sonrisa

Dibujo tu nombre y dedico te amo (lleno de beso y abrazos)

Llenos de besos de abrazo y

Escribo y no pudo sentirte aquí…

-"Chrono ábreme"- Dijo Alicia escuchando a su hermano cantando y sintió que su hermano necesitaba que alguien que este a su lado, Chrono pensó si era buena idea abrirle la puerta

-"Alicia quisiera estar solo"_ Chrono estaba tan deprimido que no quería estar con alguien

-"Chrono estas mal, te estas lastimando tu solo al tener ese sentimiento"- Alicia estaba parada sin respuesta

Alicia se iba a rendir hasta que escucho a la puerta rechinar y pudo ver a Chrono asomarse y luego retirarse, Alicia entro y vio a Chrono parado –"Chrono quería decirte q..."- Chrono agarro la muñeca de Alicia y la tiro a la cama echándose encima de ella.

Alicia estaba confundida por la actitud de Chrono, pudo sentir su aliento muy cerca de ella –"Chrono aléjate"_ Alicia estaba empujando a Chrono pero el muchacho tenia más fuerza

-"¿Dime porque?"- Alicia estaba confundida pero que decía su hermano

–"¿Porque la elegiste a ella Fate?- Alicia pudo entender que Chrono estaba muy afectado tanto que la confundió con Fate

-"Chrono escucha soy yo, Alicia"-

-"Fate, Fate, Fate"- Solo repetía con eso Chrono se segó y estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de Alicia.

RING.. RING..

Chrono se detuvo al escuchar el teléfono de la casa, Alicia rápidamente se levantó y fue rápido a contestar se preguntaba quién podía ser tan tarde.

-"¿Si?"-

-"¿Hola, Fate?"- Alicia pudo escuchar la voz de la persona que no esperaba

-"¿Carim?"- Pregunto Alicia

-"¿Alicia? ¿Eres tú?"-

-"Si"-

-"Perdón por llamar tan tarde pero me preguntaba si Fate-chan esta por ahí"- Alicia no sabía que decir, Fate no estaba en la casa así que solo pensó que estaba con Nanoha.

-"AH... Si pero está durmiendo"- Alicia escucho un suspiro detrás del teléfono

-"Esta bien, perdón por molestar"- Carim iba a colgar hasta que Alicia dijo algo.

-"Me entere que estas aquí, ¿se podría saber porque estas en Japón?"- Alicia recordó muy bien lo que pasó después que Carim y Fate se separaron.

"Que harás Fate" Pensó Alicia

-"Pues mi hermano quiso que estudiara en Japón ya que él no iba a regresar"- Dijo con una sonrisa –"Hoy vi a Fate, no cambio nada sigue igual cuando se fue a vivir a Japón"- Alicia no podía creer lo que iba a suceder

-"¿La vistes?"-

-"Si, fuimos a pasear un rato como en los viejos tiempos"-

-"Entiendo"-

-"Si, bueno Alicia perdón por llamar muy tarde debes estar cansada así que buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches"- Alicia dijo ultimo y colgó

Se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Chrono pero vio cerrado el cuarto resignándose se fue hacia su habitación para dormir.

-"Fate que harás ahora mi querida hermana"- Y con eso dicho cerro los ojos para descansar.

* * *

 **NOTA: Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar.**

 **También** **decirles que disculpen las faltar ortográficas y mas en la parte de sexo entre Nanoha y Fate ya que no se por que pero cada ves que llego a esas partes no puedo leerlas, mi yo se avergüenza por escribirlas xd**

 **Y ya que llegamos a este capitulo decirles que toda esto nació solo con parte de sexo en la mitad de este capitulo, si, como leen, todo esta historia nació en mi mente solo por leer un doujinshi Nanofate que es "Shery" o así me acuerdo que se llamaba. iba a clarar al ultimo cap pero puedo hacerlo ahora.**

 **Yo toda tranquila me lei ese doujinshi, y me pregunte si hay fanfic de Nanoha "futa" y cuando me puse a buscar solo habían en ingles y como yo soy mala con el ingles me rendí, entonces fue ahi que me nació la idea de hacer Nanoha futa y no a Fate.**

 **El titulo también salio de una canción que escuchaba, donde ambas personas tenían una edad diferente, donde ella tenia 16 y el chico 18**

 **Entonces me dije hacer uno donde las edades sean diferente, pero creo que me pase ya que Nanoha supera a Fate po años (Fiu, un gran cambio xd)**

 **También** **ya que se llevaban por años tenia que poner un factor que las conectara y de repente dije que sea Profesor Alumno, ya que bueno, estaba leyendo un fic de ese tipo, pero no necesariamente tenia que ser eso, podía ser otra cos** **a pero en ese momento salio profesor alumno, así que no piensen que en este fic saldrá que a Nanoha meterán a la cárcel por "abusar" de su alumno o algo por el estilo, no, realmente eso no pasara en este fic.**

 **y creo que eso ha sido todo lo que utilice para creer este fic (o eso recuerdo) bueno también preguntarles, sin ven a Nanoha con un personaje siendo la amante, lo digo por que estaba pensando en un fic donde Nanoha sea la amante de Fate que esta casada o tal ves no este casada, bueno aun no lo tengo muy proyectado.**

 **INFORMO** **QUE AL INICIO DE MARZO SE PUBLICARA LA HISTORIA "UNA AMISTAD ESPECIAL" QUE YA DI UN ADELANTE EN EL FIC DE AMIGA MÍA CREO QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES TENDRÍA YA TERMINAD** **O EL FIC**

 **SIN MAS ME DESPIDO HASTA UNA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DECLAMADOR: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los usos para entretener e imaginar a Nanoha y Fate en otras situaciones**

CAPITULO 12

En la casa Takamachi se encontraba una rubia durmiendo abrazada a una almohada hasta que unos pocos rayos de sol chocaban en su rostro haciendo que se moviera y taparse un poco con la sabana

Hasta que pudo oler un olor delicioso y comenzó abrir sus ojos y luego levantarse

-"¿Dormiste bien?"- Fate al escuchar dirigió su mirada donde venía esa voz y pudo ver a Nanoha con una bandeja

-"Nyahaha Fate-chan te ves muy hermosa cuando despiertas"- Nanoha dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche

Fate vio que estaba desnuda y comenzó a taparse sus pechos –"B-buenos d-días"-

Nanoha pudo ver la timidez de Fate y comenzó acercarse a los labios de su novia –"¿Te arrepientes?"- Pregunto Nanoha

–"N-no"- Fate estaba sonrojada al recordar lo que hizo con Nanoha, hasta que en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa confundiendo a Nanoha -"Estoy feliz"- Fate estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"Porque"-Nanoha se veía confundida -"Porque ayer fui tuya en esta cama"_ Al escuchar eso Nanoha se sonrojo, recordar lo que hizo con Fate ayer y verla desnuda en su cama hizo que se emocionara y comenzó a besar a Fate

-"Eres mía ahora en adelante Fate-chan"- Nanoha se echó encima de Fate y comenzó a lamer y morder el cuello de Fate haciéndola gemir.

-"N-Nanoha ah..."- Nanoha está mordiendo el cuello de Fate mientras su mano pasaba por sus piernas haciéndola erizar

-"Fate vamos a hacerlo de nuevo"- Fate se sorprendió por la petición de su novia ya que era ella siempre quien comenzaba y ver que Nanoha quiere hacerlo de nuevo la sorprendió.

–"Na… no… .ha "

-"Nyahaha fue broma Fate-chan aún es muy temprano para hacer eso"- Dijo relamiendo sus labios

–"Nanoha no hagas ese tipo de bromas"- Fate estaba algo excitada pero no tanto como para hacerlo

-"Aunque..."- Nanoha se quedó con la palabra –"Si tú quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo"- Nanoha sonrió algo sexy para Fate

-"Pues sería muy tentador"- Fate se echó encima de Nanoha y comenzó a besarla, Nanoha correspondiendo comenzó a mover sus manos acariciando la piel de Fate y con la otra uno de sus pecho haciendo gemir a Fate "Dios Fate me vas a volver loca" Pensó Nanoha

RING… RING...

Fate se separó de Nanoha y cogió su celular para contestar

-"¿Alicia por qué molestas?"-

-"Pues te molestaba porque… ¡NO HAS VENIDO A CASA A DORMIR! y Lindy-okasan está muy molesta"- Fate pudo escuchar a Lindy atreves del celular "Alicia, dile a Fate que cuando venga tendrá una buena reprimenda" Fate escucho y se puso nerviosa

Se sorprendió al sentir a Nanoha abrazándola y besar su cuello y espalda –"Nanoha detente"- Fate sentía cosquilla porque las manos de Nanoha estaba por su abdomen

-"Alicia, disculpa pero estoy con Nanoha. Así que dile a mamá que estaré en la casa en la tarde"- Alicia asintió pero de repente dijo algo que a Fate le sorprendió y colgó.

-"Fate continuemos"- Nanoha vio a Fate pero pudo ver que Fate no estaba consiente –"¿Fate-chan?"- Nanoha estaba preocupada el que le dijo Alicia para que Fate este así

Fate regreso en sí misma y pudo ver a Nanoha algo aturdida –"Ah Nanoha disculpa estaba pensando"_ Fate se levantó y se tapó con la sabana –"Me voy cambiar para ir al instituto"_ Nanoha pudo ver que Fate estaba rara.

-"Fate"- Susurro Nanoha

Fate salió del baño y vio a Nanoha en la misma posición en que la había dejado, Nanoha pudo ver a Fate ya estaba puesto el uniforme y se puso de pie fue directo a Fate –"Fate yo quiero decirte que..."- Nanoha no termino de hablar ya que Fate la tomo de sorpresa para abrazarla

-"¿Fate te ocurre algo?"-

-"Nanoha yo soy tuya completamente"- Fate se aferraba más a Fate

-"¿Fate que pasa dime?"- Nanoha estaba feliz que Fate le decía que le pertenecía pero notaba que pasaba algo con Fate.

-"Nada, estoy feliz a tu lado que no quisiera que tú te enamores de alguien que no sea yo"-

-"Fate-chan no hay alguien que me llame la atención como lo haces tú"- Nanoha miro a Fate a los ojos y fue acercándose a quedar solo un centímetro, centímetro que Fate corto para que se besen

-"Bueno, Fate tenemos que ir al instituto así que aliméntate con el desayuno que hice"- Fate se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer con Nanoha.

 **CASA HARLOAWN**

Dentro de la casa Harlaown se encontraba Lindy que estaba enfada porque su adorada hija Fate, no vino a dormir Cuando pregunto por ella el día anterior por la tarde, su esposa Precia le había dicho que llego cansada y que estaba en su cuarto.

Pero para su sorpresa al día siguiente cuando despierta y no ve a Fate en su habitación, y comenzó a preguntar a su esposa por Fate hasta que le dijo la verdad.

Precia por su lado comenzó a reír por lo preocupada que era Lindy por Fate y se sentía feliz porque Lindy quería a Fate como su propia hija.

-"¿Precia cómo pudiste permitir eso?"- Lindy daba vueltas pensando en lo que le haría a Fate y especialmente a Nanoha

-"Vamos Lindy, olvídalo, además ¿No es Nanoha su novia? a Fate no le pasara nada"- Lindy aunque conocía a Nanoha de pequeña pensaba que Nanoha le haría algo a su pequeña.

-"Si, pero no puedo permitir que se quede a dormir a su casa ¿Qué tal hacen algo individuo?"- Lindy solo imaginarlo estaba hecha una furia "Cuando te vea Nanoha ya vas a ver, nadie se lleva a mi hija"_ Pensó Lindy mientras se iba a desayunar con su esposa.

Chrono bajo a desayunar y se encontró con Alicia y se avergonzó por su comportamiento del día anterior en la noche y se preguntaba porque Fate no bajaba

-"Disculpen ¿Fate donde esta?"- El muchacho preguntó y pudo ver a su madre enfada

-"No vino a dormir a casa"- Dijo Lindy seria y tomando su café

-"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y dónde paso la noche?!- Chrono sabía la respuesta pero no quería aceptarlo por su bien

-"En la casa de Nanoha"-"Respondió Precia riendo porque cuando lo dijo Lindy escupió su café

-"Como es posible eso, no pueden permitir que Fate se mande sola"-Chrono estaba enfadado pero lo que dijo sorprendió a Lindy y a Precia, no sabían que Chrono era tan protector con Fate

-"Chrono cálmate, hablare con Fate, pero creo que está bien con Nanoha"- Precia quería tranquilizar a su hijo, pero de un tiempo pensaba que Chrono le pasaba algo cada vez de que se trataba de Fate

-"Tienes razón, yo también hablare con Nanoha y le pondré reglas"- Lindy estaba decidida que llamaría a Nanoha

Alicia estuvo escuchando y no puedo evitar sentir pena por su hermano ya que Fate no correspondía a sus sentimientos "Reacciona Chrono"- Pensó Alicia

 **EN EL COLEGIO**

Nanoha y Fate llegaron al colegio y tenían que planear sobre el festival y Fate debía ayudar a sus compañeros

-"Bueno amor me voy al salón porque me están esperando"- Fate iba a salir cuando fue sujetada por el brazo

-"No, Fate-chan aun no te vayas"- Nanoha abrazo a Fate por atrás y Fate sabía que era por otras intenciones

-"¿Nanoha pasa algo?"_

-"Fate-chan te necesito y no quiero que te vayas"- Nanoha abrazo a Fate con un poco de fuerza

-"Pues Nanoha tendrás que esperar cuando lleguemos a casa porque estamos en el colegio"_ Fate se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente a Nanoha.

-"Pero la otra vez tu hiciste eso cuando estuvimos aquí"_ Fate al recordar eso se sonrojo –"Bueno si pero ya no volveré hacer aquí"_ Fate levanto su rostro y pudo ver a una Nanoha sorprendida

-"Así que nada de hacerlo con alguien aquí porque tú eres mía"- Nanoha sonrió, como pudo pensar Fate que ella haría algo así con alguien más que no sea Fate si ella solo tenía ojos para ella

-"Mmm... Pues si Fate no quiere hacerlo ahora, me tendré que buscar a alguien que si quiera..."- Nanoha vio a Fate con una sonrisa

-"Nanoha como puedes decir eso"- Fate miraba a Nanoha con un mohín que a Nanoha le pareció demasiado hermoso.

-"Fate solo estoy bromeando, nunca buscaría a nadie más"- Nanoha comenzó a besar a Fate.

–"Que no se te olvide"_ Fate estaba un poco molesta por lo que dijo Nanoha pero con ese beso lo pudo remediar -"Bueno Nanoha ya me tengo que ir, nada de estar con alguien"- Advirtió Fate para luego mirar a Nanoha con un rostro serio

-"Si Fate-chan"- Y con un beso volado Fate se despidió.

Cuando salió Fate de la oficina Teane la vio y le parecía raro que viera muchas a veces a Fate saliendo de ahí.

Teane entro a la oficina de Nanoha viendo que la susodicha estaba viendo papeles

-"Hola Nanoha, ¿será posible que hablemos hoy en tu casa?"- Nanoha reaccionó algo extrañada

-"Está bien hablaremos más tarde "_ Teane con eso, solo salió de la oficina de Nanoha –"Fate-chan"- Nanoha susurro ese nombre cual no dejaba de pensar.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Fate, las chicas se probaban la vestimenta mientras que otras gritaban al ver a Fate de ese modo, se veía muy linda con la vestimenta de Maid, parecía una modelo por sus piernas largas y esa piel tan blanca

-"Fate-san se ve muy linda, todo caerán a sus pies ese día"- Fate estaba avergonzada por usar algo así

-"Gr-gracias"_ Fate sonrió y pudo ver a su amiga Hayate también tenía puesta una

-"Wau Hayate te ves bien"- Fate sonreí mientras Hayate estaba dando saltos diciendo que los chicos estarían a sus pies –"Espero que Alicia no se ponga celosa"- Hayate comenzó a sonrojarse recordando a su cierta rubia

Aunque no todos los sabían, Fate era la única que sabía que Alicia estaba con Hayate y eso fue porque las encontró besándose atrás del instituto. Al comienzo se le hizo incomoda ya que ella era su hermana y la otra su amiga pero después pasó tiempo lo comenzó aceptar.

-"¿Tú crees?"- Hayate imagino como se comportaría Alicia al verla –"Si"_ Dijo Fate y Hayate puso una sonrisa de mapache

-"Bueno eso es obvio"- Hayate comenzó a reír más fuerte

-"Bueno, bueno"-

Fate comenzó a organizar todo y fue al baño a quitarse el uniforme para ponerse el de la escuela

-"Bueno chicas creo que eso es todo ahora pueden ir a sus casa"- Hayate la represéntate del aula decidió que todo había terminado

Fate se dirigió a la oficina de Nanoha hasta que recibió un mensaje de la cobriza que decía:

 _"Fate-chan disculpa, pero tenía que irme a mi casa antes"_

Fate estaba algo desanimada hasta que alguien la llamo

-"Ey! ¡Fate vamos a casa!"- Escucho la voz de Alicia y al voltear y buscarla la pudo encontrar

-"Si."- Fate corrió al lugar donde estaba hasta llegar con ellos

Los tres hermanos se dirigían a su hogar hasta que vieron a Hayate esperando.

Hayate se acercó a los tres hermanos y los 4 caminaban mientras conversaban sobre lo que ara cada salón mientras Hayate y Fate harían una cafetería, Chrono y Alicia hacían una casa embrujada

-"Bueno ya llegue a mi casa. Chicos nos vemos mañana"- Hayate se despidió con un beso a Alicia y con una sonrisa a Chrono y Fate

Los hermanos comenzaron de nuevo la caminata hasta que vieron a una chica rubia esperando fuera de su casa

-"Ella es..."- Alicia estaba sorprendida no pensó en verla tan rápido

-"Fate-chan te estuve esperando"- Carim corrió para estar a la postura de Fate y la abrazo

-"¿Q-que... Haces aquí?"_ Fate se sorprendió ver a Carim fuera de su casa

-"Pues veras, quise venir a saludar a tu mamá"- Fate estaba sorprendida, pero Carim la jalo esta llegar a la puerta.

-"Estamos en casa"- Alicia dijo y Lindy se asomó para ver a su hija menor venir recién a casa

-"¡Fate! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!"- Lindy comenzó a mirar feo a Fate hasta que se percató de la presencia de la otra chica

-"Buenas tardes-"Carim saludo a Lindy mientras se preguntaba quién era

Precia al escuchar una voz conocida salió de la cocina –"¿Carim eres tú?" Precia pregunto antes de verla –"Precia –san es buena verla"- Carim se acercó para dar un abrazo

-"¿Se conocen?"- Lindy pregunto algo confuso

-"Si, ella era novia de Fate en Italia antes de venir a vivir a Japón"- Dijo Precia

-"Bueno… voy a tomar una ducha así que almorzare más tarde"- Chrono se retiró y Lindy se dio cuenta del comportamiento de su hijo, de aquí en un tiempo sobre todo lo que tenía que ver de Fate

-"Bueno Carim pasa, almorzaremos y queremos que nos acompañes"- Precia estaba feliz por la presencia de Carim en su casa, si bien se conocen desde Italia siempre pensó que era buena persona para Fate y podía ver que Fate era muy feliz a su lado "Ahora que harás Fate" Pensó Precia al ver a Fate algo callada

-"¿Carim dime cuando fue que llegaste a Japón?"- Precia preguntaba mientras que Carim respondía todo. Al terminar el almuerzo carim se retiró despidiéndose de Precia y de todos

Fate se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y leer un poco hasta que vio su celular y se preguntaba porque Nanoha no la llamaban como lo hacía antes, se preocupó "¿Y si le pasó algo a Nanoha?" Pensó

-"Mamá voy salir"- Fate dijo hasta que fue detenida por Lindy –"No Fate, no saldrás. Aún no hemos hablado sobe lo que pasó"_ Lindy aún estaba enfada con Fate, y la razón por la cual aún no la regaño fue por la visita que tuvieron esta tarde

-"P-pero mamá"_

-"Nada de peros, y darte por servida que mi enojo ha disminuido"- Se cruzó los brazos

-"Ve, Fate"- Hablo de repente Precia que escucho todo desde la cocina

-"Precia no"_

-"Lindy déjala, solo saldrá un rato ¿verdad Fate?"- Le sonrió a su hija

-"Si mamá, vendré rápido"_ Fate asintió y fue corriendo hasta la casa de la cobriza

-"Precia, ¿se puede saber por qué me desautorizas?"_ Al ver como su hija se iba cerró la puerta y al dar la vuelta Lindy la miraba seriamente –"No puede creer que si yo le digo "no", tú le dice "si"- Comenzó a reclamar a su pareja

-"Lindy cálmate"- Quiso tranquilizarla Precia

-"¡NO Precia!, cada vez que quiero negarle algo a Fate, tu simplemente del dices si, al igual cuando te dije que no quería que Nanoha se quedara a dormir, tu simplemente acertaste el primer día"- Lindy realmente estaba enojada

-"¿Y acaso no te aseguraste que se durmiera en el sofá?, hasta te desvelaste para asegurarte que no pasara a su habitación"-

-"!Tenía que hacerlo¡ ¡es mi hija¡. Pero la última vez que se quedó dejaste que durmiera junta a ella. Te dije sobre la condición de Nanoha"-

-"¡Es su novia!"_ Le contesto –"Y es normal que a veces los novios duerman juntos"

-"Nanoha es mayor de edad Precia y además es su Profesora"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lindy?"-

-"Realmente sabes lo que podría pasar, si se enteran que Nanoha está saliendo con su alumna? La podían denunciar y quitarle su permiso de enseñanza"_

-"Fate y Nanoha saben lo que hacen Lindy, no creo que deba meterme en los asuntos de mis hijas. Están grandes y saben lo que hacen ¡Son mis hijas Lindy!"-

-"¡Ya lose!, son tus hijas y yo no me tengo que meter en sus asuntos. Ya lo se"_ La mirada triste de Lindy hicieron recapacitar a Precia y al fin analizo lo último que dijo

-"Lindy yo no…"_

-"¿Se pude saber por qué discuten?"_ Alicia al escuchar gritos salió de su habitación para encontrarse a sus madres peleando

-"No es nada"_ Miro seriamente Lindy a Precia –"Mejor me voy"_ Dijo para después dar la vuelta y retirarse

-"Mamá"- La llamo Alicia

-"Lindy"_ Precia quería ir tras de ella pero Lindy no la dejo

-"Déjame sola Precia, ocúpate de tu hija"_ Y sin más Lindy se fue a su habitación dejando a Precia y Alicia algo desencajadas

-"¿M-mamá, porque dijo eso Lindy-okasan?"_ Le pregunto Alicia –"Oka-san nunca te había hablado así"_

-"No es nada Alicia, mejor ve a ser tu tarea, ya lo arreglaremos"

-"P-pero"_

-"Déjamelo a mi"- Y así Precia dejó su hija para dirigirse a su habitación

Llegando a la casa de Nanoha, Fate toco la puerta, esperando a quien le abriera la puerta fuera la cobriza, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba

-"¿Q-que haces aquí?"-

-"Lo mismo te lo preguntaría alumna Testarossa"- Fate bajo la mirada y se sorpredio al ver a Teane en una bata

-"¿Dónde se encuentra Nanoha?"- Le pregunto intentado no imaginarse la razón de el por que estaba Teane en su casa y vestida así

-"¿Nanoha? Alumna debe dirigirse a la profesora Nanoha como lo que es, su profesora

-"¡Dime donde esta Nanoha!"_ Fate alzo la voz

-"Esta descansado"_ Sonrió –"Está cansada por…"_

Fate no la dejo terminar y se metió a la casa

-"Oye detente, no es tu casa para que…"_

-"¡Nanoha!"_ Grito Fate, para dirigirse a la habitación –"¡NANOH…!"

De repente se detuvo al ver como su novia estaba en la cama desnuda

-"Dije que te detengas"_ Teane llegó la habitación y se posó a lado del cuerpo de Nanoha que estaba comenzado a despertar -"Creo que sabes lo que estabamos haciendo. No creo que deba explicártelo Testarossa"_ Teane comenzó a tocar el cuello de Nanoha

-"¡NANOHA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!"- Fate estaba furiosa,

Se dirigió a la dirección de la cama y empujo a Teane

-"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!"- Fate abofeteo a Teane mientras le gritaba

-"¡Que te pasa mocosa a mí no me hablas así!"-

Los gritos hicieron que Nanoha despertara al fin, y que lo primera que veía fue como Fate abofeteo a Teane y estaba iba a responderle.

-"No vuelvas a levantarle la mano a Fate-chan"- Nanoha estaba con una mirada furiosa mientras sostenía la mano de Teane

-"Nanoha Amor"- Teane iba a acercarse a Nanoha peor esta no se dejo

-"Teane porque estas vestida asi…_" Nanoha por fin había captado que estaba desnuda y con un top tapando su pecho

Y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Fate y ver como en su mirada había una furia enorme

-"Fate no es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarlo"- Nanoha quería hablar con Fate sobre lo que paso hasta que Fate comenzó hablar.

-"¿Porque?"- Dijo Fate agachando la cabeza –"¡¿Por qué?!- Fate levanto la cabeza y Nanoha pudo ver las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Fate.

-"Fate no es lo que parece"- Nanoha trataba de decir que todo era una confusión pero Fate seguí sin escucharla

-"¡¿A esto te referías que lo harías con alguien más?!"- Nanoha estaba en shock escuchar esas palabras de Fate, ella lo dijo de broma esa mañana, no tenía intención de hacerlo con alguien, para ella era solo Fate, su Fate.

Fate estaba cabizbaja sin mirar a Nanoha.

-"Fate déjame explicarte no es lo que parece"- Nanoha trataba y trataba pero Fate no la miraba como podía decirle que esto fue una simple trampa que no recordaba cómo fue que estaba en la cama "Lo único que recuerdo fue tomar algo que Teane me dio"- Pensó Nanoha después ella solo despertó por escuchar un ruido y vio a Fate peleando con Teane

-"¿Dices eso mientras estás asi?, Estas desnuda y..."- Fate no termino de hablar y bajo su miraba, Nanoha siguió la mirada de Fate y pudo ver su miembro en plena erección.

Nanoha se cubrió con las manos su miembro –"Fate déjame..."- Fate abofeteo a Nanoha mientras que por sus ojos caían lagrimas –"¿Cómo pudiste?"- Fate estaba dolida pero más que dolida estaba destrozada por ver esa escena

-"Fate te lo pido, escúchame"- Nanoha intentaba hablar para que Fate la escuchara más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-"¡Espero que seas feliz con ella, porque yo ya no quiero saber más de ti!"- Fate estaba alterada corrió hasta la salida pero fue detenida por Nanoha.

Nanoha agarro por los hombros a Fate y comenzó a besarla –"Suéltame"- Fate empujo a Nanoha con todas su fuerzas más Nanoha comenzó a besarla nuevamente pero con algo de brusquedad, Fate mordió el labio de Nanoha y se separó mandándole otra bofetada –"¡No me vuelvas a buscar, esto se terminó aquí!"- Fate salió corriendo de la casa de Nanoha mientras que la susodicha fue a su habitación para cambiarse e ir corriendo por el amor de su vida.

Fate llego a su casa y al entrar fue corriendo a su cuarto y allí encerrada comenzó a derramar todas las lágrimas que contenía al ver a Nanoha, a su Nanoha con otra persona en ese estado.

-"¿Fate hija que pasa?"- Lindy preocupada por su hija por la forma de entrar, tocaba la puerta pero Fate solo lloraba –"Hija dinos que te pasa"- Precia estaba a lado de Lindy atrás de la puerta ellas no podían ver a Fate, mientras Fate no podían ver como sus dos mamás estaban preocupada por ella.

-"¡Fate sal!" Alicia estaba con sus madres pensando en que le paso a Fate para que este así

-"¡Déjenme sola!"- Fate grito, caso que hizo preocupar más a su familia

-"Fate abre de una maldita vez la puerta si no la tumbare"- Lindy estaba decidida en entrar a la habitación de su hija para estar con ella –"Por favor… déjenme sola"-

Suplicaba Fate con lágrimas en los ojos –"Dejen…me"_ Todos se callaron al escuchar el llanto de Fate.

* * *

 **NOTA: Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, creo que hoy no tengo ni una excusa para haberme demorado en este fic.**

 **También** **debo mencionar mis disculpa por que había dicho que publicaría una nueva historia que amablemente no se pudo ¿ la razón? Mi hermano mayor que borro mi carpeta de los capitulo de esa historia, también el de Amiga mia. Así que tuve que escribirlo nuevamente los peor es que aun me falta.**

 **Agradezco** **a los que siguen leyendo esta historia que no es buena absolutamente :,V ni tengo idea el por que la escribí lo bueno es que esta terminada (ya lo mencione capítulos atrás) También, quizás ya lo saben, bueno eso es obvio, sobre el nuevo virus Covid-19 o como los jóvenes lo llamamos el Coronavirus.**

 **Protéjanse** **que eso no es un juego, cuidemos a nuestra familia y a nuestro País. Y** **a que estamos en cuarentena o mejor dicho Aislamiento y en la noche toque de queda, no salir de sus hogares excepto para comprar productos de primera Necesidad, no nos expongamos y esperemos superar esto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DECLAMADOR: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo los usos para entretener e imaginar a Nanoha y Fate en otras situaciones**

 **Agradezco a los que sigan leyendo esta historia**

 **Se les informa que: Aunque ustedes no conozcan lo que pasara después de este cap, les informo que la historia sera cambiado algunas casas. si es que a ustedes no les importa. la cuestión es que yo tenia un final, pero siento que no les gustara o no totalmente, es por eso que si no les molesta lo cambiare, por que me gusta darles gusto. en el siguieren cap les informo que cosa cambiare para el final de la historia ;)**

 **Sin mas, dense el gusto de leer el capitulo.**

CAPITULO 13

-"¿Como fue que?"_ Preguntaba Nanoha mientras se vestía lo más rápido posible

-"Solo paso y ya"- Teane hablo sin descaro

-"No. Recuerdo que me diste algo, y después todo se volvió obscuridad"_

-"Si, bueno. Solo quería que ella viera que yo soy mejor"_ Teane comenzó vestirse, mientras que Nanoha se detuvo por unos segundo

-"Tu nunca serás mejor que ella"- Se detuvo para tomar aire y poder tranquilizarse –"Lo que no entiendo es ¡como sabias que ella iba venir aquí y verme de ese modo!"_ Comenzó a alzar la voz, mientras que a Teane se sorprendió, porque Nanoha en ni un momento de su relación había sido de ese modo

-"No lo sabía,"_ Se hizo a un lado –"Eso no estaba en mis planes, que ella viniera solo fue un error. Yo solo quería que cuando despertase y me encontraras en tu cama, pensaras que lo habíamos echo y entonces terminarías con ella, por pensar en haberla sido infiel"_ Declaro con un poco tristeza –"Pero veo que de esta forma, también resulto"_ Sonrió, haciendo enfadar a Nanoha -"Y ella ya no querrá verte"-

-"Eso no pasara"_ Nanoha iba avanzado para tomarla de la mano –"Porque amo a Fate y ella me ama a mí. Y sé que si le explico las cosas ella…"_

-"Ni siquiera te dejara que te expliques, no querrá que la mires y mucho menos que se te le acerques"_ Sentencio mientras iba acercarse a los labios de Nanoha

-"Yo tengo que ir por ella" Se alejó y salió corriendo de su casa dejando a una Teane algo sorprendida y a la ves enojada

-"Supongo que por mi parte ya termino esto"_ Lanzo un suspiro viendo como Nanoha salía corriendo y dejándola. Cerro la puerta de la casa Takamachi y vio al cielo gris –"A veces, solo a veces me arrepiento haberte amado como lo hago"

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Todos se alertaron al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Lindy fue, y al abrir se encontró con una Nanoha algo cansada con la respiración cortada.

-"¿Disculpe, esta Fate?"- Nanoha estaba algo alterada asustando un poco a Lindy, pero intento calmarse.

-"A-ah... Si"- Nanoha entro corriendo hasta llegar a tocar la puerta de Fate.

-"!Fate-chan hablemos¡"- Nanoha se paró tras la puerta siendo vista por Lindy, Precia y Alicia -"!Fate te lo pido hablemos¡"- Nanoha tocaba la puerta mientras que seguía hablando.

-"¡QUE TE LARGUES TE HE DICHO! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!"- Lindy escucho lo que decía Fate y descubrió que el estado de Fate era por Nanoha

-"¿Nanoha que paso?"- Lindy miraba muy seriamente a Nanoha y pudo darse cuenta la culpa tras sus ojos.

-"Lindy vera..."- Nanoha fue interrumpida al escuchar que una puerta se habría y de allí salía Fate.

Nanoha se acercó y lo único que recibió fue una bofetada dejando una marca de Fate en la mejilla de Nanoha –"¿¡Fate porque hiciste eso!?"- Alicia estaba confundida por qué Fate golpeo a Nanoha.

-"Fate-chan mi amor déjame explicártelo por favor"- Lo único que recibió Nanoha fue otra abofeteada

-"Mamá, sácala de aquí"- Fate dijo eso mirando a Lindy

–"¿Fate, hija, explícanos que paso?"- Precia estaba aturdida que Fate este así

–"¡Nanoha me engaño mamá!, la encontré en la cama con alguien más"- Fate al decir eso comenzó a llorar más, Precia abrazo a su hija

Lindy por su parte al escuchar eso comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir.

Chrono por su parte al a ver escuchado eso, cuando entraba a su hogar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió dónde estaban todos, pudo ver a una Fate llorar y a una Nanoha tirada en el piso –"!COMO PUDISTE A VERLE ECHO ESO A FATE¡"- Chrono estaba enfadado, como podía alguien engañar a Fate. Chrono agarro de la blusa a Nanoha mirándola con desprecio, la iba a golpear, no le importaba si fuera una mujer, ya que él nunca permitiría que alguien hiciera sufrir a Fate.

-"Chrono, déjala"- Lindy hablo, y aunque su tono era calmado, su rostro reflejaba otra cosa

–"Pero mamá, ella hizo que Fate..."- Lindy comenzó acercarse a Nanoha y la agarro de la blusa de nuevo

–"Te dije que si hacías daño a Fate no te lo iba a perdonar"- Lindy miro a Nanoha con una cara decepcionada

–"Lindy-san déjeme explicarle lo que paso, todo es un mal entendido"- Nanoha trataba de soltarse del agarre pero no pudo.

-"¿Mal entendido?"- Fate se separó de su madre –"! Me dirás que lo que vi no era real ¡que no estabas desnuda en tu cama al igual que Teane¡"- Lindy y Precia al escuchar eso en la voz de su hija llorando y vieron a Nanoha.

-"Nanoha te pido por favor que te retires, creo que mucho daño ya has causado a Fate"- Precia pidió amablemente a Nanoha quien no hizo caso

–"Precia-san déjeme explicarle"-

Nanoha quería acercarse a Fate pero fue detenida por Chrono que la miraba furioso –"¡No te le acerques!"- Chrono sostenía el brazo de Nanoha con firmeza

–"Nanoha lárgate"- Fate ya no podía ver a Nanoha mas y Lindy vio a su hija. Agarro a Nanoha del brazo y la saco de su casa.

-"Te lo advertí Nanoha, soy amiga de tu madre te conozco a ti de pequeña, pero no perdonare lo que le hiciste a Fate"- Lindy cerró la puerta en cara de Nanoha

 _-"! Lindy por favor déjeme aplicarle lo en verdad paso!"__ Se escuchaba, mientras todos hicieron caso omiso a los gritos de la cobriza.

-"Hija cálmate, ya se fue"- Precia consolaba su hija mientras que Nanoha no dejaba de tocar para hablar con Fate

 _–"¡Fate escúchame!"-_ Gritaba Nanoha, Fate escuchar a Nanoha se le hacía más doloroso y comenzaba a llorar a recordar lo que paso en su casa, Precia la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, para darle valor y soporte por aquello sucedido con Nanoha, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de su madre por cansancio de llorar.

Lindy cargo a Fate hasta llevarla a su cuarto y acostarla en su cama –"Estará bien"- Precia se dirigió a Lindy mientras acariciando la mejilla de su hija dormida

–"No, no lo estará. Nunca le he visto sufrir así"- Lindy miro con enoja a precia –"¡Te dije que no la dejaras ir! ¡te dije que no era una buena idea permitir que fueran novias!"- Cada grito, cada palabra hacia que Chrono y Alicia le llamará la atención

-"!¿Entonces quieres echarme a mí la culpa del sufrimiento de Fate?¡"- Precia no se iba a quedar callada, aunque quiso amistarse con Lindy en la tarde, eso no pudo porque Lindy se había quedado dormida

-"Pues no veo a alguien mas, te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso, y ahora mira como Fate esta"_

-"No es mi culpa Lindy, no es mi culpa que Fate allá visto eso"_

-"Mamá, ya paren, no peleen"- Alicia habló. Aun recordaba la discusión que habían tenido en la tarde y no quería que eso volviera a repetirse, no después de lo sucedido con Fate y Nanoha

-"! NO TE METAS ALICIA ¡" Ordeno Lindy algo alterada y asuntando a Alicia

-"!A mi hija no le gritas¡"_ Defendió Precia mirando seriamente a Lindy

Lindy miro con arrepentimiento a Alicia por haberla gritado y se fue a su habitación

Precia lanzo y suspiro cansado, quizás tenia razón Lindy y ella era la culpable de todo, pero como no permitiré a Fate sobre su relación, y aunque ella sabía que eso no estaba bien. Fue Fate quien la apoyo con la relación de Lindy, mientras tanto Alicia no le causaba gracia y se comportaba algo rebelde. Fate era todo lo contrario, ella lo aceptaba y la animaba a que siga, sin importar otra cosa

-"Ve mamá, arreglen las cosas. Chrono y yo estaremos con ella"- Alica hablo un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su otra madre

-"Yo quiero estar con ella"- Dijo precia

–"Mamá yo la cuidare. Tu estas cansada, y Lindy-okasan necesita de ti para conciliarse"- Precia lo pensó y al final acepto, aunque quisiera estar con Fate, ella estaba cansada y además tenía que arreglar las cosas, no quería decirle a Fate que ella y Lindy habían discutido, no después de lo que Fate está sufriendo

Se retiró y fue rápidamente a su habitación dejando a sus hijos con Fate

Mientras que Alicia y Chrono miraban a una Fate durmiendo con lágrimas en los ojos

-"Como se atrevió en hacerle eso a Fate"- Chrono acaricio la mejilla de Fate viéndola roja por todo el llanto

–"Chrono nosotros no sabemos que en verdad sucedió"- Alicia suspiro al ver como su hermano estaba

-"Pero acaso no es obvio, Fate lo dijo, ella estaba con otra persona"- Chrono recordó las palabras de Fate y cada vez se enfurecía más "No te la daré" Pensó al ver a Fate con lágrimas que se asomaban en los ojos de Fate.

-"Pero Chrono, ni siquiera hemos escuchando a Nanoha"- Alicia pensaba que había algo malo, Nanoha nunca le haría una cosa así a Fate.

-"Pero que dices Alicia, tú debes apoyar a Fate y no a ESA"-

-"Y apoyo a Fate pero no podemos juzgar si no sabemos nada"- Alicia cansada de hace entender a Chrono no contesto lo que ya decía y solo se concentraba en mirar a Fate.

Llego la mañana y todos estaban alistándose en ir a estudiar, menos Fate que estaba en su cama llorando.

-"¿Puedo quedarme hoy?"- Dijo Fate, mientras que Precia se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para acariciar la mejilla de su hija

-"Estabien"_ Le sonrió para animarla un poco

-"Yo también quiero quedarme para acompañar a Fate"- Pedía Chrono mientras entraba al cuarto de la rubia menor

-"No jovencito, usted ira a estudiar y no se diga más "_Entro la otra madre, preguntándose el por qué sus hijos tardaban, Lindy no quería que ni uno faltara pero viendo el estado de Fate, permitiría que solo ella faltara, no quería que fuera para que se encontrara con Nanoha y le cause pero sufrimiento

-"Hija me quedare a tu lado"- Precia abrazaba a su hija para que descansara un poco

–"Muchas gracias mamá"-

Chrono y Alicia se fueron directo a Clases ya que ellos tenían que estar en su instituto para terminar lo que faltaba antes que comenzara el festival.

Pero al entrar al colegio pudieron ver a Nanoha de lejos, y Chrono quería ir a golpearla pero Alicia lo detuvo.

-"No armes un escándalo aquí, nosotros no nos debemos meter"- Alicia estaba cansada de la actitud de su hermano y se lo llevo a su salón.

Nanoha por su lado estaba cansada, no pudo cerrar un solo ojo al recordar lo que paso con Fate y pensó que quizás podía hablar con ella hoy, pero cuando fue a su salón una alumna dijo que Fate no vino al colegio y las ganas de Nanoha de hablar se cayeron, sabía que Fate estaba en casa y que Lindy no la dejaría verla.

Nanoha estaba en su oficina echada en su escritorio hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levantó de su escritorio y fue abrir la puerta hasta que vio una cabellera rubia que ella conocía pero no era quien pensaba.

-"Así que eres tú..."- Nanoha estaba algo confundida ya que no conocía a la chica que estaba en su oficina.

-"¿Disculpa, pero quién eres?"-

La chica se volteó a ver a Nanoha –"Yo soy Carim Gracia, novia de Fate Testarossa"- Nanoha estaba sorprendida al escuchar eso, si bien Fate ya le había contado que su ex novia había venido para Japón después que se haya mudado de Italia.

"Como se atreve a decir que es novia de Fate-chan, si yo soy su novia y porque la llama así" Pensó Nanoha indignada al escuchar eso

-"¿Y se podría saber porque estás aquí?"- Nanoha estaba furiosa con esa chica por como la miraba

-"Pues me entere que hoy mi Fate-chan no vino y también que está sufriendo por la culpa de alguien"- Nanoha estaba en shock al escuchar "Mi Fate-chan" –"Y también que es tu culpa que este así, su madre Precia está preocupada por lo que le pasa a Fate-chan, y solo te diré que te alejes, si bien ella estaba contigo, recuerda que ella y yo no habíamos terminado, entonces ella sigue siendo mi novia, así que te pido que desaparezcas de la vida de Fate"- Carim miraba directamente a los ojos de Nanoha mientras que la otra la miraba con enojo y furia

–"Yo amo a Fate-chan y nunca la dejare"- Nanoha dijo acercándose a Carim.

–"Pues que yo sepa, su familia no acepta su relación, mientras que Precia me conoce a mí y me tiene mucho cariño, y sé que estaría encantada que yo este con Fate-chan nuevamente. Además, tu siendo profesora estas con una alumna, como que tendrías muchos problemas que se enteren en la dirección y más la policía que estas con una menor de edad. Te retirarían la licencia de enseñar, y no querrás eso ¿verdad? "- Carim se acercó más a Nanoha y se acercó a su oído –"Y... yo sé que ella aun me ama"- Susurro y Nanoha totalmente enfadada hasta que casi golpea a Carim si no fuera interrumpida por Alicia que abrió la puerta.

-"Nanoha tenemos que hablar"- Alicia se sorprendió al ver a Carim y pudo ver en el rostro de Nanoha que estaba furiosa "Que está pasando aquí"

-"Bueno yo me retiro, Alicia-chan hoy iré a tu casa para ver a Fate, por favor díselo a tu madre"- Y con eso Carim salió de la oficina de Nanoha.

-"Alicia ella es..."-Nanoha no termino de hablar

-"La novia de Fate cuando estábamos en Italia"- Termino de completar Alicia

-"Dice que Fate sigue siendo su novia"- Nanoha bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-"Ella y Fate fueron novias, ella nos ayudó mucho cuando nuestra madre estaba deprimida"-

-"¿Cómo está ella?"- Preguntó Nanoha sentándose en unos de sus sillones

-"Esta destrozada..."- Nanoha tembló por un momento –"Y... Quisiera saber qué es lo que pasó para que Fate este así"- Alicia miraba muy seriamente a Nanoha.

Nanoha le contó la verdad, que fue lo que pasó, y como Fate reaccionó al verla a ella con Teane

-"¿Pero cómo pudo?"- Alicia estaba furiosa por lo que le contó Nanoha

-"No sé, yo solo desperté y vi a Fate gritándole y después pasó lo que te conté"_ Nanoha estaba algo triste al recordar y sentía ganas de llorar pero no hablo más.

-"Fate debe saberlo"- Alicia dijo –"Quise hablarle, pero ves, ella no me dejo y Lindy-san no me permitirá hablar y tampoco…"-

-"Chrono"_ Alicia completo

-"Si"- Alicia se sorprendió que Nanoha no lo tomara extraño –"Sé que a él le gusta Fate y no perderá ni una oportunidad en tomar ventaja de mi pelea con ella"- Nanoha estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-"Pues veras, él estuvo cuidándola toda la noche en su cuarto"- Nanoha miro a Alicia con los ojos bien abierto –"Y dijo: que como te atrevías hacerle eso a Fate y que el estará con ella"- Nanoha se paró y golpeo su escritorio.

-"Pero como se atreve, Fate-chan es mía"- Nanoha miro a Alicia y sabía que Alicia no lo permitiría

-"Cálmate Nanoha yo también estuve ese día y la cuide, pero mamá está muy preocupada por Fate"- Alicia intentaba calmarla –"Pero debes arreglar las cosas con ella"-

-"Si, gracias Alicia"- Alicia se acercó a Nanoha para abrazarla –"Te diré todo lo que haga Fate"_

Nanoha agradeció la ayuda que le brindaba Alicia, para después se despidiera de ella, y volviera a su salón

Al llegar la salida Nanoha estaba a punto de salir hasta que vio a Teane y la agarró del brazo

-"Tenemos que hablar"- Nanoha miraba con el rostro serio

-"Nanoha"- Teane volteo y aprovecho en abrazarla

De lejos Lindy pudo apreciar que Nanoha estaba feliz ya con otra persona y eso la hizo enfurecer, que por su culpa, su hija estaba deprimida en casa mientras que ella estaba feliz abrazada con otra.

-"!Mamá¡"- Chrono había gritado pero también viendo a Nanoha.

Nanoha al escuchar a Chrono pudo ver a Lindy viéndola y se soltó del abrazo de Teane

-"Buenas tardes Lindy-san, gracias por llevarme donde Fate-chan"- Nanoha pudo escuchar y ver a Carim a lado de Lindy y se subió al auto

Nanoha vio a Alicia, Chrono y por último a Carim subiendo al auto y yéndose

Nanoha apretaba sus puños mientras esos se tornaban de color rojo

Nanoha se marchó a su hogar cabizbaja, Lindy-san la vio que estaba con alguien más "Lindy-san debe odiarme. Fate-chan en verdad te extraño" Pensó Nanoha llorando al llegar a su casa fue a su habitación y recordó lo que paso en esa cama, cuando hizo a Fate suya, cuando hicieron el amor y después, recordó cuando Fate la vio con Teane.

Llorando se tiró a su cama, Momoko vio a su hija llorando y fue a consolarla sabia el problema que tenía, ya que Nanoha el día anterior le conto lo que pasaba y lo que más quisiera Momoko es ver a su hija feliz.

Momoko quería hablar con los padres de Fate pero sabía que ese problema era de ella dos y que era una prueba de su relación cual deben superar.

 **CASA TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN**

Alicia entro a su casa y vio a una Fate comiendo y riendo con su madre Precia parecía que no hubiera pasado nada el día anterior con Nanoha

Chrono por su parte, se alegraba de que Fate sonriera, ya que al muchacho lo que más le encantaba de la rubia era su sonrisa

-"!Fate-chan¡"- Carim grito y fue abrazo por la espalada a Fate –"Te extrañe"- Carim dio un beso en la mejilla de Fate

-"Gracias Carim"- Dijo Fate respondiéndole con otro beso en la mejilla, acto que hizo sonrojar a la otra rubia, enojo por parte de Chrono y sorprendida para Alicia

-"Buenos chicos ahora almorcemos todos y saldremos al parque de diversiones"- Todos felices gritaron –"!Si¡"-

Al terminar el almuerzo, todos rápidamente subieron al auto para dirigirse al parque de diversiones

Aunque Lindy y Preca aun no se habían amistado, haciendo todo lo posible para que Fate no se diera cuenta

Lindy y Precia sonreían a ver un Chrono frustrado por no ganar un juego cual estaba intentando como 10 veces.

Después vieron a una Alicia tomándose una foto con un señor vestido de oso que vendía globos a los niños, y que también le compro uno, pero al caer, su globo bolo perdiéndose en el cielo, Precia reí al ver el comportamiento de su hija.

Después vieron a una Fate y Carim con unas pistolas para ganar una bebida que podían comprar en la tienda, pero Precia sabía que Fate era tan terca que quería ganarlo que comprarlo.

Lindy sonrió ver a Fate reír con Carim hasta que recordó lo que vio en la escuela al recoger a sus hijos "Nanoha no dejare que hagas sufrir a mi hija más" Pensó Lindy llamando a sus hijos y Carim para tomarse una foto familiar

Todos se reunieron Lindy y Precia a la cabeza, Fate al medio, a su lado izquierdo Alicia, Carim a su derecha y a los pies Chrono sonriendo haciendo con su mano la posición de Amor y paz

Precia y Lindy miraban la foto con cariño ver a su familia reunida les hacía feliz y al ver a sus hijos sonreír les hacía atesorar ese momento.

-"Mamá vamos a subir allí"- Chrono señalo la montaña rusa

-"¿Eh? ¿Allí?"_ Precia miraba lo grande que era, y pensó si podía subirse

-"Vamos amor"- Lindy le dio un beso en la frente –"¿O acaso tienes miedo?"_ Realmente Lindy lo estaba disimulando, aunque no estuvieran bien, por Fate haría cualquier cosa

-"Claro que no..."- Precia comprendió su comportamiento y solo la dejo –"Fate, Alicia vengan"- Sus hijas hicieron caso e hicieron cola.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y era su turno

Se subieron en orden, primero Lindy y Precia, después Fate y Carim y al último Alicia y Chrono

Chrono estaba algo molesto ya que quería estar al lado de Fate pero a la vez estaba feliz porque Fate ya no estaba tan deprimida y comenzaba a sonreír. El juego duro 5 minutos

5 minutos que fue tortura para Precia ya que comenzó a gritar como los demás pero ella lo hacía por miedo

Lindy se dio cuenta y solo sonreía, al terminar el juego todos se comenzaron a estirarse, y así comenzaron a ver otros juegos hasta que se hizo tarde.

Precia fue a comprar helado, mientras que Alicia, Chrono y Carim conversaban de algunas cosas

-"Entonces… ¿Me podrías decir porque están de esa forma?"-

-"¿Qué?"- Esa pregunto le tomo de desprevenida a Lindy, no se había dado cuenta que Fate estaba a su lado

-"Lindy-okasan, ¿por qué Mamá y tu están distanciada?"- Le pregunto nuevamente

-"No sé de qué hablas Fate, tu madre y yo no estamos distanciadas"_ Quiso esquivar su pregunta, no quería decirle la verdad aun.

-"Esa discusión tuve que ver con ¿lo mío y Nanoha?"- Fate miro algo cabizbaja, sabía que eso traería problemas a su familia

-"No, no Fate. ¿Cómo crees que tendría que ver con lo tuyo y…"_

-"Entonces dime, porque Precia-mamá esta triste. Se pelearon pero no sé por qué"-

Lindy salto un suspiro –"Fate, no es tu culpa. A veces simplemente las parejas discuten por ciertas cosas que no tiene nada que ver con los hijos, eso que…"-

-"Aquí están sus helados"_ Pudieron ver como Precia entregada el vasito de helado a cada uno, hasta llegar donde ellas dos –"Tomen, para que se refresquen"- Precia se lo dio a Fate y antes que se lo diera a Lindy, esta agarro de la cintura de Precia y la acerco su cuerpo

-"Muchas gracias amor"_ Dándole un beso en los labios, para así aliviar algo de la angustia de Fate

-"D-de nada"_ Sonrojada Perica se separó de su pareja para irse a lado de sus otros hijos

-"¿Ves?, seguimos igual"- Abrió su helado, sacando la tapa del vasito y comenzado a comer

-"Eso no prueba nada. Yo de verdad no quería que ustedes discutan o tengan problemas"-

-"Y yo ya te dije que no es tu culpa. Fate estamos bien, solo nos preocupas tu"-

-"Yo estoy bien mama"_ Lindy sabía que no estaba bien, pero lo intenta, cualquiera no hubiera aceptado salir de su casa al día siguiente de su pelea con su pareja, pero Fate lo hizo, y es porque ella realmente quiere despejarse de aquella situación vivida.

-"Es algo duro. Así que no digas que estas bien si no es así"_ Quiso aliviarla un poco pero parecía que no era buena en eso –"Yo también sufrí algo parecido"_ Fate volteó a mirarla –"Cuando estuve con el padre de Chrono"_ Miro a su hijo, dado un pequeña sonrisa –"Recuerdo que tuvimos una discusión…"_ Cayó de repente haciendo que Fate siga intrigada –"Lo encontré besándose con su secretaria en la empresa"_ Fate abrió los ojos, quizás no se comparaba con lo que ella vio, pero un engaño siempre será un engaño para ella, aún que sea solo un beso, la estaba engañando –"En ese momento Chrono tenía 7 años, y yo solo quería que mi familia no se desintegrara. Que Chrono tuviera un padre a quien admirar"-

-"No pensé que eso te hubiera sucedido oka-san"- Miro luego a su madre –"¿Esa es la rozan por la cual no conozco a el padre de Chrono? todo el tiempo que tenemos viviendo juntos, no le he oído hablar de él"-

-"El murió hace tres años, Chrono tenía en ese entonces trece"- Esa notica Fate comenzaba a procesarlo, con razón Chrono nunca habla de su padre cuándo ella le pedía que le contra. Vio a su hermano con una gran sonrisa, realmente pensó que su padre los abandono aunque no se apartaba de lo que tenía en mente –"Chrono vio como su padre, estaba con su secretaria. Íbamos ir a visitarlo por que el me lo pidió, y como era mi hijo no le pude decir que no. Pero cuando habíamos llegado, le dije que esperaríamos a su papá, pero no quiso y corrió a buscarlo, gran sorpresa que se llevó al verlo en el sofá con aquella mujer. En ese momento Chrono grito, y yo fui a su auxilio. Clyde quería explicárselo pero no lo escuchaba, y con su pequeño puño golpeo a su padre diciéndole que no se le acercara a él y menos a mí. Ambos no fuimos de ahí, y cuando llegamos a casa el solo se puso a llorar. Nunca olvidare la cara que tenía mi hijo"- El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y los gritos de niños se escuchaban de lejos para ellos

-"Oka-san, disculpa yo no quería…"_ Lindy rápidamente negó

-"No, no te preocupes. Dos años después de eso, el falleció, Chrono no lloro por su partida. En ese entonteces yo estaba sola con él. Mi vida solo giraba a la de Chrono y así quería que pasara hasta que él se hiciera ya un adulto"_ Sonrió, haciendo que Fate se sorprendiera –"Pero de repente conocí a tu madre"_ Su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande –"Y no sé, pero cuando hablaba con ella, hacia sentirme feliz, cada vez sentía mariposas en el estómago haciendo que cuando la miraba solo podía sonreír como tonta" Pasó su mirad en su ahora esposa –"¿Y sabes?, no me arrepiento nada de lo que viví, porque soy feliz ahora, contigo, con Alicia y sobre todo… con tu madre, Fate"_ Lindy se separó de Fate y camino hasta llegar a lado de Precia para tomarla de la cintura

-"L-lindy"-Miro a sus ojos antes de que se acercara a su labios y así poder juntarlos

Alicia pudo mirar como su madre se besaban y sintió una gran felicidad

-"Perdóname"- Le dijo separándose –"Fui un tonta"_

-"No, perdonadme tu a mí. No debí hablarte de ese modo. Te amo Lindy y no quisiera discutir contigo por estas cosas"- Agacho la cabeza –"No quiero perderte"- Levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos –"Porque eres todo para mi"- Esa declaración y hizo que las mejillas de Lindy se pusieran rojas

-"Tú también lo eres todo para mi"-

Todos pudieron ver como esas dos mujeres se besaban con tanta pasión y a la vez dulzura

Precia se separó de Lindy para acariciarle la mejilla y darle una gran sonrisa-"Creo que debemos regresar, ya es muy tarde y Carim te dejaremos en tu casa"-

Todos comenzaron asentir

-"Gracias Precia-san"- Le sonrió. Todos subieron al auto y pasando el tiempo dejaron a Carim en su casa, la rubia se despidió de todos y con un beso en la mejilla y en especial a Fate quien no se negó al tacto.

La familia llego a su hogar y todos comenzaron en hablar lo divertido que lo pasaron

Fate iba dirigida a su cuarto y Alicia la siguió

-"Fate tenemos que hablar"- Miraba la puerta de la habitación por si alguien se acercaba

-"Dime"- Fate entro al baño para cambiarse

-"Hoy hable con Nanoha"-

-"…."-

-"Y me dijo lo que pasó ese día"- Fate salió del cuarto de baño

-"Ya veo"- Hablo –"Te pediría que no la menciones delante de mí, Alicia"- Fate miro a Alicia con seriedad

-"Pero Fate ella me dijo qu…"- Alicia no pudo continuar ya que Lindy apareció

-"Alicia ve a comprar leche para mañana"- Hablo Lindy –"Pero mamá hay como 5 litros de leche en la nevera"_ Alicia se estaba negando –"Dije que vayas a comprar"_ Insistió Lindy

Resignada Alicia salió del cuarto

-"¿Fate te encuentras bien?"- Precia preguntó

–"Si mamá. Mañana iré a la escuela"- hablo

-"¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres mejor quedarte en casa conmigo?"_ Insistió, no estaba segura si era lo mejor para Fate ir a la escuela muy pronto.

Fate negó con la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y darle la seguridad que estaría bien

-"Esta bien, pero Lindy y yo te llevaremos, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Si"_ Y así Fate fue a descansar después de una tarde de juegos

Al día siguiente Fate despertó viendo que era tarde. Se pregunta si era buena idea regresar al colegio. No había pasado ni 48 horas y tendría que ver a Nanoha nuevamente.

No estaba segura en como reaccionaria al verla, pero no iba a derrumbarse por ello, ya había llorado lo suficiente y aunque aún ese dolor siga en su pecho, tendría que aguantar.

Comenzó a listarse lo más rápido que pudo, para leguo bajar y ver a su familia. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella misma

-"Oh es raro en ti que te levantes a esta hora"- Lindy molestaba a su hija

-"Bueno se me pegaron las sabanas jajaja"- Fate se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar

Después de un tiempo todos comenzaron a salir

-"Chicos hoy les llevaremos"_ Precia habló y agarró su cartera y comenzó a caminar, Lindy la miro y sonrió "Veo que también quieres asegurarte que Fate llegue bien" Pensó Lindy

El recorrido comenzó hasta llegar a la escuela. Precia se bajó del auto y fue despidiéndose uno por uno

Nanoha a lo lejos pudo ver a los hermanos y a sus padres pensó que solo era Chrono y Alicia pero hasta que de repente pudo ver a Fate allí hablando con Precia y Lindy.

-"¡Fate!"_ Grito Carim, y fue corriendo donde estaba la rubia de ojos carmesí

Nanoha pudo ver como Carim se lanzó donde Fate y la abrazo mientras que la rubia no se negaba, eso hizo enfurecer a Nanoha. Quiso hablar con Fate pero no se pudo ya que Carim estaba con ella y Chrono también los chicos avanzaron para así poder ingresar al colegio

Precia miró a Nanoha quien sabía que estaba allí

Nanoha se tensó al ver la mirada de Lindy sobre ella y sin más Lindy y Precia se retiraron

Nanoha entró a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón

Al entrar pudo ver que los chicos estaban rodeando a Fate preguntándole como "¿Cómo estás?" Otros decían "Nos hacías faltas, no te vuelvas a falta" Fate solo sonreía ya que sus compañeros estaban preocupada por ella

Nanoha comenzó a hablar

-"Buenos días, ya que ya se acerca el día del festival espero que estén listos todos y espero que todo este organizado"- Nanoha alzo la voz ya que los alumnos parecían que no la escuchaban

Al terminar de hablar los chicos comenzaron a dar retoques a lo que faltaba

-"Alumna Testarossa, ¿podría salir para hablar?"- Nanoha hablo mirando con cariño a Fate.

-"Disculpe sensei, pero no puedo, tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros"- Fate miro fríamente y esquivo la mirada

Suspiro Nanoha ya que seguro no quería hablar con ella -"Esta bien"- Y con eso se retiro

Todo el día Fate intentaba no cruzarse con Nanoha quien hacia todo lo posible para verla, pero siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE Fate estaba con alguien. Si no era Chrono, era Carim, quien molestaba a Nanoha ya que no le gustaba que estuvieran a lado de la rubia que ama, también estaba con Hayate pero eso no le molestaba.

A la salida Nanoha vio a Alicia que estaba con Fate iba acercarse hasta que vio a Chrono corriendo hasta ellas y cargo a Fate agarrándola por la cintura acto que hizo enfurecer a Nanoha "Como se atreve a tocarla" Nanoha estaba apretando sus puños viendo la escena.

Vio también que Lindy vino a recogerlos y se los llevo.

Todos los días eran iguales. Nanoha intentaba hablar con Fate pero no podía, Alicia tampoco podía acercarse a Nanoha ya que estaba con Chrono y Fate.

Y Alicia no podía hablar a Fate de Nanoha, ya que su mamá se lo prohibió y lo último que quería Alicia era pelearse con su mamá.

El día del festival llego y todos estaban felices para comenzar, ya que ese festival duraría 3 días seguidos y todos estaban listos.

Lindy y Precia prometieron a sus hijos que irían a verlos

Todos los alumnos hicieron una decoración, desde la entrada hasta el patio, y ni que se diga de los salones, todos estaban bien, eran las 10 y todos los padres y alumnos de otras escuelas comenzaron a llegar.

Alicia y Chrono, quienes estaban ocupados con su casa de terror estaban disfrazados para asustar a los alumnos, parejas, amigos, ETC.

Por su parte Fate y Hayate estaban vestidos como una Maid en la cafetería, todas las chicas gritaron al ver a Fate así, con un tono carmesí en su mejilla por la vergüenza pero linda al final.

Las personas comenzaron a entrar a los salones y comenzaron atender. Por el lado de Chrono y Alicia se divertían en ver las caras de las personas asustadas eso hacia felices ya que trabajaron mucho, y ver las caras de los demás les decía que su esfuerzo no fue en vano.

Por lado de Fate, ella atendía a los demás y recibía a lagos por chicos y chicas que coqueteaban con ella.

Que la hicieron sonrojarse y distraerse mientras transcurría el tiempo.

Lindy y Precia fueron a visitar a sus hijos, pero en el camino se encontraron con Nanoha y cruzaron miradas. Nanoha solo podía hacer una reverencia al padre de su novia, bueno su ex novia por ahora.

Las madres siguieron su camino. A ver a Chrono y Alicia, ya que sabían en que participaba el salón de ellos dos. Entraron a la casa de terror, al entrar vieron que estaba bien hecha, la escenografía y parecía aterrador.

Chrono percibió la presencia de dos persona y sin saber quién era hizo sonidos aterradores moviendo huesos y haciendo neblina con hielo seco, acto que hizo temer a Precia por el frio.

Alicia Comenzaba a correr haciendo una risa psicópata y agarrando una cierra falsa haciendo el sonido, Alicia comenzó a correr de nuevo haciendo que sus pasos sonaran cerca a las persona corrieran más los otros chicos que ayudaban se reían haciendo la misma risa de Alicia, Chrono pudo escuchar como alguien se desmayó y comenzó a reír.

Precia se desmayó y Lindy la cargo hacia la salida, al ver la luz Lindy comenzó a levantar a Precia.

-"Ya termino su turno, pueden salir a disfrutar el festival pero vuelvan a rápido"- Dijo la encargada

-"¡SI!"- Dijeron en coro, Lindy reconocía las voces de sus hijos y al salir los vieron.

-"Muy chistoso chicos hicieron que Precia se desmayara"_

-"¿Eran ustedes?"- Chrono y Alicia preguntaron

-"¡Si!"_ Dijo Precia

Chrono y Alicia miraban a su madre, Precia levanto las cejas acto que hizo reír a Lindy, y así toda la familia Testarossa Harlaown comenzaron a reírse por sus actos.

-"Bueno basta, ya verán en casa pero ahora vallamos a ver a Fate"- Los tres asintieron y caminaron para dirigirse hasta el salón de la rubia menor.

Vieron que el lugar estaba repleto y buscaban un lugar vacío.

-"OH... Que buenos verlos, vengan aquí hay un lugar"- Hayate les indico el sitio para que se sentaran

–"Gracias Hayate-chan"_ Dijo Lindy –"Te vez muy bien con ese traje"- Lindy hablo, acto que hizo que Precia golpeara en su costilla haciéndole salir un gemido de dolor a Lindy

–"Gracias Lindy-san"_ Hayate miro a Alicia y pudo ver un rubor en el rostro de su novia.

-"Bueno, me preguntaba, ¿dónde está Fate?"- Precia hablo

–"Pues Fate está adentro recogiendo las ordenes"- Hayate sonrió -"¿Desean algo en especial?"-

-"Mm… Si, quisiera un pastel de chocolate"- Habló Alicia

-"Yo un jugo de naranja"-

-"Un pastel de fresa y café"

"A mi dame una pastel de manzana y un jugo de naranja"-

Dieron en orden Alicia, Chrono, Precia y Lindy

Hayate anoto –"Muy bien ahora les traigo su orden"-

-"Gracias"- Dijo Alicia y con eso se retiró Hayate.

De tiempo la familia vio a Fate y un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Chrono al ver a Fate vestida así, a tendiendo a los demás y entregando su orden.

Pero también se enfureció a ver chicos coqueteando con ella diciéndole "Que hermosa eres", "Algún día quisieras salir conmigo" otros le daban su número y le guiñaba el ojo

Chrono iba a ponerse de pie hasta que Fate volteo y pudo ver a su familia

-"Aquí estaban"- Dijo Fate y Chrono solo podía sonreír.

-"Veo que tienes mucho trabajo hija"- Precia miraba alrededor diciéndole eso.

-"Jejeje... Sí, pero también me estoy divirtiendo"- Lindy miro algunos muchachos que miraban a Fate

–"También hay muchos chicos que te coquetean"- Fate se sonroja al recordar los piropos que le hacían.

-"Mou vamos mamá no me molestes"- Fate hizo un mohín que Lindy encontró adorable

-"Aquí está su pedido"- Dijo Hayate entregando a cada uno las cosa que pidieron.

-"Bueno Fate-chan puedes descansar un poco para que lo pases con tu familia"- Hayate daba unos golpecitos a la espalda de Fate para darle ánimos.

-"¡Sensei!"- Todos voltearon y pudieron ver a Nanoha en la entrada.

-"Pase, hay una mesa para usted"- Una alumna atendía a Nanoha mientras que otros hablaban con ella.

Toda la familia Testarossa Harlaown la vio, Nanoha solo pudo ver a Fate y quedo en Shock al ver a Fate vestida así, se quedó como una estatua cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-"Fate"- Dijo Chrono

-"¿S-si?"- Fate no pudo evitar recordar ese día con Nanoha.

-"¿Te sientes bien hija?"- Todos estaban preocupado por Fate

-"Jeje Si"- Fate rasco la mejilla y comenzó a saludar a los nuevos clientes

-"Bueno chicos comiencen a comer"- Dijo Lindy

Nanoha estuvo sentando en una mesa para uno y no podía quitar la mirada en Fate "Dios es tan hermosa vestida así, es lo más hermoso que he visto. Parece un ángel" Pensó Nanoha

-"¿Nanoha-sensei desea algo?"-

-"Un café"- Pidió viendo a Fate que llevaba pedidos.

-"Ahora le traemos su pedido"- La alumna se marchó y Nanoha no dejaba me admirar a Fate, viendo cada movimiento y lo hermosa que se veía.

Fate veía a todos felices y eso le daba ánimos para seguir sin que le afecte la presencia de Nanoha.

-"Eh... Di-dis-disculpa... Te gu-gust-gustaria salir... Conmigo"-Dijo un chico rubio algo tímido sonrojado agarrándola de la muñeca, mientras que sus amigos se burlaban de él, por lo avergonzado que estaba.

-"¿Eh?.. Disculpa"- Fate estaba algo confundida

-"M-mucho gusto, me presento, mi nombre es Izayoi Agreste"- El chico rubio tendió su mano hacia Fate –"Quisiera saber si te gu-gustaria salir con...migo y que me mostraras… un poco de este festival"- Sonrió rascando su mejilla y viendo como sus acompañantes no dejaban de reírse de el

Hasta que uno dejo de reír y se puso serio –"Por favor acéptalo, estaba emocionado por venir aquí y poder hablar contigo"_ Confeso –"Para ser sincero, él te vio una tarde en el autobús y desde ese día no dejaba de hablar de una rubia hermosa"_ Le guiño el ojo

Nanoha de lejos pudo ver a Fate hablando con ese rubio, iba a ponerse de pie para separarlo del hasta que alguien llamó a Fate para recoger un pedido.

Nanoha pensaba en como iba hablar con Fate hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien, cuando levanto la vista pudo verla allí parada, estaba ella allí viéndola.

-"Disculpe, su café está aquí"- Fate miraba a Nanoha y dejo el café en la mesa, se pasó a retirar hasta que alguien sostenía su mano –"Fate-chan podríamos hablar"- Fate simplemente no quiso mirar a Nanoha –"Disfrútelo"- Dijo Fate y se soltó del agarre.

Nanoha quería ir tras de Fate pero ese no era un lugar para discutir, hasta que recordó al chico rubio de la mesa de a lado, se dio cuenta que el también miraba a Fate algo que la hizo incomodar. "Como se atreve a mirarla" Pensó

Fate se acercó a la mesa del chico para cobrar, acto que hizo enfurecer a Nanoha y Chrono claro el chico peli azul se dio cuenta la primera vez pero no hizo nada.

Ambos rubios intercambiaban palabras hasta que vio que Fate se sonrojo y el otro le sonreía cariñosamente hasta que el chico le dio un beso en los nudillos de su mano que hizo que Fate se pusiera roja como un tomate. Nanoha ya estaba altamente en su límite.

-"¡Fate!"- Dijo Chrono, el muchacho fue donde Fate y miro al chico rubio con furia.

Nanoha quería ponerse de pie y llevarse a Fate, pero que podía hacer ella si la familia de la rubia estaba allí.

Izayoi se despidió de Fate diciéndole que pasaría por el lugar, la rubia sonrió y fue a tomar más pedidos

-"Eh Fate-chan tomate un tiempo y vayamos a pasear"- Dijo Hayate viendo a Alicia esperando por Fate

-"Gracias"- Fate y Hayate se fueron al servicio a cambiarse y ponerse ropa normal y se fueron con la familia de la rubia y de su novia.

Lindy y Precia paseaban con sus hijos viendo cada entretenimiento que había, hasta que en el patio del colegio había Show, personas bailando, cantando o actuando.

Había una multitud de personas aplaudiendo y cantando, Precia y Lindy dejaron a sus hijos a divertirse mientras ellas iban a otro lugar.

-"! LOS QUE QUIEREN DEDICAR ALGO A ALGUIEN, TENDRA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CANTARLE ALGO O SI TIENE UN TALENTO VENGA AQUÍ, Y TOME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRARLO ¡"-Dijo el chico quien organizaba el proyecto de canto en el patio.

Fate al escuchar eso fue al escenario y quiso desahogarse y gritar todo lo que sentía.

-"Cantare algo"- Dijo Fate

-"¿Ah? Y eso tan de repente "- Hayate estaba sorprendida igual que Chrono y Alicia

Fate subió al escenario y allí estaba Ginga la que organizaba eso con un compañero más.

-"¿Ginga crees que pueda cantar algo?"- Ginga vio a Fate y se sonrojo

-"Claro puede hacerlo ¿Pero que cantara?"- Pregunto Ginga algo intrigada

Fate dijo que cantaría y se paró enfrente del escenario y hablo.

-"Bueno, todos saben quién soy y pues hoy cantare algo, para divertirlos jajaja"- Todos se rieron al ver la energía de Fate.

Comenzó a sonar la canción y Fate respiro.

 _Ahora que por fin ya he logrado_

 _No pensarte demasiado, tu preguntas sobre mí._

 _Ahora que mis ojos se han secado, que en mi cama no te extraño_

 _Llegas a solo a confundir_

Fate cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar los momentos que paso con Nanoha

 _Que te da el derecho, de hacerme dudar_

 _Si tú fuiste el primero, en dejarme de amar…_

 _Quédate ahí, que cerca me haces tanto daño_

 _Déjame aquí, en donde me rompiste en dos el corazón_

 _Y a ti no te importo_

Chrono miraba a Fate y sabía que ella le estaba cantando a Nanoha pero no le importaba ya que el seria quien se quedará con Fate.

 _Por eso que, haces aquí lastímanos ya no tiene caso_

 _Te lo advertí, que fue la última vez deja de insistir_

 _Quédate lejos de mí._

Ginga miraba sorprendida a Fate porque nunca imagino que Fate cantara tan hermoso, bueno sabía que Fate tenía una voz hermosa pero cantando paso sus límites.

 _Perdón pero he siguió adelante_

 _Ya no sirve más tu llave, protegí mi corazón_

 _Que te da derecho de querer regresar_

 _Si tú fuiste e primero en dejarme de amar_

Fate luego recordó ese día que no podía olvidar y con todas su fuerza canto abriendo los ojos y viéndola a ella.

 _Quédate ahí, que cerca me haces tanto daño_

 _Déjame aquí, en donde me rompiste en dos el corazón_

 _Y a ti no te importo_

Fate comenzó a señalar con su dedo índice a cualquier lugar sin dejar de mirar a Nanoha que se encontraba allí mirándola.

 _Por eso, que haces aquí_

 _Lastimarnos ya no tiene caso_

 _Te lo advertí, que fue la última vez_

 _Ya deja de insistir_

 _Quédate lejos sin mi…_

Todo estaba en silencio, y de repente todos comenzaron aplaudir por la bella voz que tenía Fate Testarossa, aunque otros se preguntaban para quien era dirigida.

-"Wou Fate-san canta muy bonito"- Ginga veía con intensidad a Fate quien no dio cuenta de su mirada

-"Muchas gracias"- Fate le sonrió

–"¿Emm le gustaría cantar en otro momento? Quisiera que cantara"- Ginga veía a Fate "Quisiera cantar algo contigo Fate-san" Pensó Ginga

-"Si claro, lo hare cuando desees"- Fate no se había dado cuenta que cierta personita se había subida al escenario para comenzar a cantar.

-"Buenas a todos, ahora yo cantare espero que les guste"- Sin más la pista comenzó a sonar

 _Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños,_

 _Hoy quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos_

 _Que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos_

 _Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo_

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú,_

 _El ángel de la guardia, que me entrega su luz,_

 _La que ilumina callejón sin salida_

Fate fue donde sus hermanos y pudo ver al joven rubio con quien hablaba en su salón.

-"Tiene una bella voz"- Dijo Fate eso hizo enojar a Chrono y de lejos pudo escuchar Nanoha que miraba al chico furiosa

 _Quien me ha dado la esperanza a mi vida. (x2)_

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú,_

 _El ángel que me entrega su luz,_

 _La que ilumina callejón sin salida_

 _Quien me ha dado la esperanza a mi vida. (x2)_

El chico cada vez que cantaba el coro miraba a Fate cosa que se podían dar cuenta toda ya que lo hacía tan obvio el propio rubio, y cosa que hizo sonrojar a Fate

 _Estoy aquí a la luz de vela, escribiendo una canción a la mujer más bella_

 _Porque quiero que sepa que me enamore de ella_

 _Y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas_

 _Esta sensación que recorre en mi cuerpo_

 _Cada vez que me miras y se detiene el tiempo_

 _Cada besas me robas el aliento,_

 _Tu eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento_

Izayoi bajo del escenario y cada vez se iba acercando a Fate quien estaba algo nerviosa por su acercamiento, el chico comenzó a cantar bajo pero con pasión para trasmitirlo a Fate

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú,_

 _El ángel de mi guardia que me entrega su luz,_

 _La que ilumina callejón sin salida_

 _Quien me ha dado la esperanza a mi vida. (x2)_

Todos aplaudieron, otros simplemente besaban a sus parejas por la canción, pero Fate estuvo allí parada sin decir nada cerca de Izayoi.

Fate podía ver los ojos de Izayoi un parecido a lavanda que tenía a alguien al cual ella quería mucho, pero podía ver que no tenía el brillo que tanto amaba, reaccionaron cuando escucharon que alguien más iba a cantar.

Otro chico subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar dedicándola a su novia.

Fate reía ya que bien, si el chico no lo hacía tan mal tampoco lo hacía muy bien pero comenzó a divertirse con todos lo que pasaban cantando algo para simplemente divertirse u otros para dedicar.

-"¿Bueno vamos a otro lugar?"- Hayate pregunto y todos asintieron

Todos se marcharon hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaba Chrono

-"¿Dónde está Chrono?"- Alicia pregunto sabiendo la respuesta "¿Dios no me digas que el también?" Pensó Alicia

Hasta que escucho al locutor diciendo que alguien más iba a cantar "Y ahí vamos" Pensó

La música sonó y Fate estaba comenzado a caminar sin importarle

-"Esta canción es dedicada para alguien especial, que aunque no confié en mí y que piense que la engañe, siempre estaré pensando en ti"- Fate escucho la voz y no volteó, no tenía por qué voltear hasta que comenzó a cantar

 _Te di la vida entera, deje mi alma a tus pies_

 _Creaba primaveras que hubiera invierno nuestra piel,_

 _Ella era nuestra compañera, que cada noche que soñé,_

 _Tus manos eran dueñas cada espacio dentro de mi ser,_

 _Aunque había puesta toda mi esperanza en este amor_

 _La ilusión se esfumo, tu cariño voló._

Nanoha agarro más fuerte el micrófono y cantó con todo los sentimientos para trasmitirlo a Fate.

Y no fue suficiente que te amara hasta la muerte,

Y jure que el corazón te lo daría para siempre,

Y no pude detenerte, y te escapas lentamente y que hago yo

Con los besos de este amor, que no quieren ver que todo

Se acabó.

Nanoha cerró los ojos imaginando los días que paso con Fate y lo feliz que era.

 _Tu amor fue mi alimento, era mi escudo contra el dolor,_

 _Y fui un prisionero de los latidos de tu corazón,_

 _Y aunque siempre quise ver mi alma clara en este amor_

 _La ilusión se esfumo, tu cariño voló._

Comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar como Fate lloraba en los brazos de su mamá.

 _Y no fue suficiente, que te amara hasta la muerte,_

 _Te jure que el corazón te lo daría para siempre,_

 _Y no pude detenerte y te escapas lentamente y que hago yo,_

 _Con los restos de este amor que no quieren ver que todo_

 _Se acabó._

Nanoha comenzó a llorar más cuando en su mente sonaba las palabras de Fate "Terminamos" Nanoha recordó y esas palabras hacían eco en su mente.

 _Y para que siga intentándolo si esto está claro que esto terminó..._

 _Como duele que digas adiós._

 _Y no fue… suficiente (que te amara para siempre)_

 _¡Que jure que el corazón... Te lo daría, para siempre!_

 _Y no pude detenerte, y te escapas lentamente y que hago yo_

 _Con los resto de este amor._

Diciendo ya las últimas palabras de la canción miro a Fate quien seguía volteada.

Pero lo que Nanoha no sabía es que Fate comenzó a llorar al recordó todo.

 _Qué No quieren ver que todo Se… acabó (x2)_

-"Nanoha-san eso fue estupendamente hermoso, felicidades tiene una hermosa voz"- Todos alagaban a Nanoha mientras ella seguía mirando a Fate "Espero que mis sentimientos te hayan llegado Fate"

-"¿Fate te encuentras bien?"- Pregunto Chrono el chico estuvo al lado de Fate cuando Nanoha terminaba de cantar

-"S-si"- Dijo y sonrió

Alicia miro a Nanoha y sabía que ella también sufría por Fate y viceversa

-"Fate deberías hablar con ella"_ Dijo

-"¿Pero qué dices Alicia?"- Chrono miraba sorprendido a Alicia –"Ella le hizo daño, no voy a permitir que se acerque a Fate"-Alicia miraba con una cara de enojo al escuchar a Chrono

-"Te dije que no hables cuando no sepas nada"-

-"¿Y tú sabes acasó lo que paso?"- Chrono estaba enojado con su hermana por proteger a Nanoha

-"Chicos basta"- Habló Lindy al escuchar la discusión que tenían sus hijos y pudo ver a una Fate desamparada

-"Fate-chan tenemos que regresar al salón, ya es nuestro turno"- Dijo Hayate para llevársela lejos

Las dos se dirigían a su salón hasta que Fate vio a Teane en unos de los pasillos, su sangre hirvió al verla actuando normal, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Teane vio a Fate y solo sonrió sarcásticamente, algo que hizo enfurecer a Fate. Cuando se acercó a ella le mando una bofetada tan fuerte que hacía eco por los pasillos de las oficinas de los profesores.

-"¡Mocosa pero que te pasa!"- Teane reaccionó tarde y estaba tirada en el piso

-"¡Te lo mereces!"- Fate le grito

–"¿Qué me lo merezco?"-Teane se lanzó encima de Fate y ambas chicas comenzaron a pelearse, se jalaron el cabello, se dieron bofetadas.

Hayate quería separar a Fate hasta que vio a Nanoha pasando por ahí

-"¡Ayúdenme!"- Grito Hayate para que la escuchara

Nanoha corrió a ver que sucedía y se sorprendió al ver a Fate peleando con Teane.

Nanoha sostenía a Fate de los brazos para sepáralas.

Fate vio a Nanoha y se lanzó contra Teane otra vez

-"Maldita, te metiste con mi novia"- Dijo Fate y Nanoha al escuchar eso su corazón comenzó a latir de alegría al escuchar decir "NOVIA" y Agarró por la cintura a Fate y la cargo

-"Fate-chan detente"- Nanoha aun sostenía de la cintura a Fate que no paraba de patalear para que la soltaran y seguir con Teane.

-"¿Que pasa aquí?"- Precia vio a Fate peleando y corrió a calmarla vio a Hayate y Nanoha

A la última la vio que sostenía a su hija por la cintura.

Fate llorando se aferró más a Nanoha, eso hizo feliz a la susodicha pero a la vez triste ya que no le gustaba verla así.

-"¿Porque Nanoha?, ¿porque me hiciste eso con ella?"- Fate se aferraba más a Nanoha.

-"Fate-chan discúlpame, pero déjame decirte lo que en verdad pasó"-

-"! Suelta a Fate ¡"- Chrono corrió al ver todo ese alboroto y separo a Fate de Nanoha –"Te dije que no te quería cerca de ella"- La miro con furia

Precia miro los ojos de Nanoha, y sabía que tenían que arreglar eso también, que debía escucharla.

-"¿Fate te encuentras bien?"- Chrono se acercó a Fate y la abrazo acto que hizo enojar a Nanoha ya que estaba pendiente de los sentimientos del chico

–"¡Déjala!"- Dijo Nanoha ya que no soportaba que alguien tocara a Fate.

* * *

 **NOTA: Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, pero tengo una gran excusa, que no se si me la creerán. Ya que el cap tenia que se subido ayer.**

 **Siendo las 8pm, los policías se dieron el gusto de traerme a casa, ¿razón? Me agarraron fuera de mi casa el día de ayer a unos minutos de toque de queda. Mi adorada madre me mando a comprar pancito a la tienda para cenar, y como en mi país el toque de queda es a la 6 de tarde. Bueno como a las 5:48pm del dia de ayer, me fui a comprar pan y de repente al salir de la tienda veo a militares golpeado a jóvenes que estaban circulando por las calles.**

 **Cuando me vieron, se acercaron a mi para pedirme mi identificador y como siempre lo llevo conmigo se los di. Para mi mala suerte, y aunque les dije que vivía al frente y que solo fui a comprar pan. Me llevaron en su camión. Mi mamá veía como me llevaba y solo negaba con la cabeza, iba tirar el pan, pero me lo lleve conmigo.**

 **Y ahí estaba yo, en la comisaria, con nos 13 jóvenes mas.**

 **El policía nos mando a ser ejercicio e el patio. Ni mi profe de educación física era tan malo como el policia. Me encerró en una celda toda sucia y ni cartón había para echarme encima. Al día siguiente nos hicieron limpiar todas las celdas, para al final como a las 5 nos llevaron a nuestras casas. Pero para el colmo nos llevaba por apellidos, y como el mio es casi al ultimo se imaginan por que llegue a las 8 a mi casa.**

 **Mi familia me preguntaba como lo pase y yo no les dije nada y aun para ese momento seguía teniendo el pan que compre. me di una ducha y prendí la laptop para corregir algunas cosas y ahora recién lo voy a publicar.**

 **y todo eso es mi excusa el por que recién hoy lo subí y no ayer como tenia que ser. Así que chic s, no salgan de sus casas ni para comprar pan T-T**

 **Zaisoooh: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta Historia, y que bueno que te saque algunas risas :D Pues cuando** **comencé** **a leer mi primer fic que se titulaba "Te Necesito"** **habían** **emparejado** **a AliciaxHayate y al** **leer** **otros** **también** **lo** **hacían, a** **unque en** **esta** **historia** **no se centre en ni un cap la** **relación** **de ella dos, y solo esta el Nanofate es un error que me** **había** **dado cuenta.** **también he** **leído** **una historia donde Chrono y Alicia eran pareja creo** **que** **se** **llamaba** **"Fatum" si no me** **equivoco** **. Aunque su** **relaciona** **se menciona al** **termino** **del** **penúltimo** **cap, hasta ahora fue el** **único** **fic que menciona a esa pareja. y gracias** **nuevamente** **por darte tu** **tiempo** **en leer.**

 **Love novels: Si, mucho cuidado y estar en casa con nuestra** **familia** **. Me alegra que te alegre :D y gracias a a ti por darte tu** **tiempo** **en leer la** **historia** **. Y es por ti que por eso el cap es mas largo.** **espero** **que te guste.**

 **Izayoi134: Sigo sin creer que te** **pusieras** **ese nombre xd Pero si, estas en lo cierto. Y sobre tu pregunta sobre el Fatex Chrono, en la primera** **versión** **no hay mucha** **relación** **, por eso quiero cambiar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que haya mas** **cercania** **en Carim y Fate, Chrono y Fate. No se si darte un poco de ChronoxFate pero lo intentare por que no dejas de** **insistir** **desde el 4to cap,** **así** **que** **veamos que pasa mas adelante. (Por favor sigue intentado xd)**


End file.
